The Chrysanthemum and the Sword
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Book II and Sequal to Buried.   The final Chapter is posted.  Ron has met ninjas, martial artists...now he faces his greatest challenge.  The parents.
1. Default Chapter

_**The Chrysanthemum and the Sword** _(With apologies to Margaret Mead).

This story follows immediately on the events at the end of Buried, and first time readers are advised to start with that story.

* * *

"Hello…" Ron called. They were close to the monastery, and he wanted to get the VTOL down as fast as possible. The walk up to the monastery was no joke, even if you didn't have a disabled person with you.

"Hello, Ron Stoppable." A familiar voice intruded.

"Hey, Yori—give me some landing coordinates…" Ron paused, "You…know."

"Shego_-_san explained it to us. Come to 34 Mark 3." Ron obeyed and then blinked as he saw a quite modern VTOL pad behind the school.

"Tell me that's a new addition…that I _did not_ almost kill myself walking up here last time."

"Very well, it will be my honor to tell you that you did not." Yori said, giggling. The sixteen year old sighed, and brought the VTOL down—and then, to add insult to injury, he saw that it was actually an elevator—the VTOL would be lowered into some kind of underground hanger.

"Kim?" Ron said, "KP?" Kim started, and grabbed his hand in a bruising grip, her eyes wild. Then, looking around, she calmed down…but still didn't say anything. Ron had taken off that disgusting straitjacket, but now he worried…what if she. Then he looked at her again. No. Kim wasn't likely to do a thing right now.

"OK, KP… ready to see our new home?" Kim didn't say anything, but gave a tiny nod, as Ron got up and helped her to stand. She looked like she might fall over, so Ron gathered her in his arm, pulling her to him, supporting her.

"Hey, KP." Ron said, softly, "It's going to be okay…I'm here, and I won't let you fall."

* * *

Outside, Sensei and Yori waited, alone. Sensei had decreed that they be the only ones to greet Ron, after conversing long on the phone with his former student. Yori, as Ron's friend, had been allowed to come with him. The hatch opened, and the two teens walked out. Yori gasped.

She had heard about Kim Possible—who had not. In fact, when she first heard that Ron was coming on the exchange program, she had been interested in hearing about Kim Possible… although Ron had quickly abolished that desire. But this girl…

Ron wasn't that much taller then Kim, but the timid girl who huddled in the circle of his arm, blinking at the sun, was nothing like any picture of Kim Possible Yori had ever seen. Her eyes were huge and dilated, bruises on her face and arms. Her hair was matted—parts of it cut nearly down to her scalp, other parts looking like someone had simply ripped the hair out by the roots. One arm was in a pressure cast, while her fingers were also splinted. Ron looked more 'in the world' but he too was partially bent, the bandages over his ribs plain, and cuts and bruises adorning his face and body.

Sensei had said that Kim was injured… but this was not injury, this was _devastation_. As they came closer, she could see Kim pull back into Ron, his pet making comforting noises in her ear. There was little of the amusing goofball in Ron-san, either. His shadowed eyes were serious, the only time they broke into affection was when he pulled Kim closer to him in response to some unseen need on her part.

_He can barely walk, and yet he is supporting her. _Yori realized. Whatever was keeping Ron up, it was something more than bones and muscles.

"Sensei" Ron said, quietly. "Thank you." He paused. "From both of us."

"We will speak later." Sensei said, "You both must rest. We have rooms for you."

"No…nono…." Kim moaned, shaking her head in weak denial. "I…c-c-can't sleep." She looked like she wanted to run back into the VTOL.

"Kim…" Ron said softly, "You slept in the VTOL…remember? On the flight over here?" She mutely shook her head. "KP…" Ron quietly said.

"If you're not here…he comes back…he talks to me, and I can't find my way out…." She said in a soft, sing song voice. "He's always waiting for me when I close my eyes…." Ron swayed. Yori started towards him, but Sensei blocked her with a look. Ron gently swung Kim around so she was facing him, and smoothed back her hair with one hand.

"OK, KP… I'm…" His voice almost broke, but then he continued, "not certain how to help, but I was with you on the VTOL…I'll stay in the same room with you, no matter what." Kim looked at him.

"okay." Her voice came out listlessly, but without refusal. Sensei nodded.

"We have a single room then, for both of you. Nothing will disturb you, our guards shall see to it. Ron-san…once you came here for a school, I ask you now to accept our hospitality as your home, for however long you desire." He bowed.

"Thank you Sensei." Ron said, and gave a short nod. "I'm sorry to trouble you."

"To see the spirit of a _samurai_ is no trouble, but honor, Ron-san."

* * *

Ron didn't remember anything after they hit the floor. When he woke up, it was dark and there was a warm form huddled against him.

Kim.

"She has not had a nightmare—it is two days now, and she slept huddled against you, Ron-san. Slept well I might add."

"Sensei…" Ron said, and felt a grumbling in his stomach. He also realized that between he and Kim, the smell in the room was probably giving your average landfill a run for its money. "I'd better…"

"A moment please." Ron looked at Sensei. "Kim is still fighting the effects of the drugs… I have inquired through my sources, and the drugs will remain in her fatty and neural tissue, possibly for years."

"Oh no…." Ron said. _Flashbacks_. Not Kim. How much more was she going to have to suffer?

"You did not let me finish." The old man said, placidly. "I have a certain… therapy that may be of assistance."

"Ancient Japanese wisdom?" Ron asked. Sensei smiled.

"No. Modern western medicine. You know of an individual named DNAmy?"

"Ugh." Ron said, "On the other hand, she was twitchy, but not bad."

"No…and as per the terms of her plea bargain, she engaged in work for the National Institutes of Health…including detoxification therapies. I was able to obtain a prototype."

"Then let's use it!" Ron said.

"It is…not dangerous, but I fear it will be hard on Possible-san… you see, it works along the lines of a purgative." Ron paused, and then Sensei explained.

"Oh…yuck." Ron said, "But I want that shit out of her, as soon as possible."

When Kim woke up, Sensei had left, letting Ron explain it to her.

"…so it'll be hard and disgusting KP and you'll probably feel like your d-" Ron kicked himself, "turning inside out. It takes a few weeks." He looked at her. "If you want to start… well we could do it after dinner and you get cleaned up-"

"No." her voice was soft but certain. "I can't live like this Ron… I need it out of me, _now._ I want to start now." Ron nodded.

"OK… I'll tell sensei."

* * *

Amonth later, Ron decided the dictionary needed a new word. "Purge" did not begin to describe the effects of the concoction. Sensei and Yori had come in with a group of syringes. Yori with a basin. Kim had flinched at them, but not so badly as she did at the pills.

"They aren't what you took, KP." Ron said, patting her hand. Kim nodded, and drank the several glasses of water, gulping the pills down, right after Yori injected her. Sensei had other duties, and later a quite uncharitable part of Ron figured that he knew what was coming.

Kim had started sweating and trembling within minutes of the injections, looking like she was in a sauna, not a rather chilly mountain top monastery. The reason for the Basin became clear a few minutes later, when Kim launched a projectile vomit that probably broke world records. She shuddered and then vomited some more—though where she was getting anything else, Ron wasn't certain. When she finished, still sweating, Ron mopped her face with a wet cloths.

"Oh… God…" Kim moaned. "Is that it…is…" she gulped, and barfed again.

_Three weeks?_ Ron wondered, there wouldn't be anything of Kim _left!_ Yori signaled and two other female students entered, carrying a platter with tea and cakes on it.

"You must now eat…so that your body will replenish itself, and burn out the last of this evil." Yori said. Normally Ron would have laughed at her choice, but he'd _seen_ this drug combination in action, and it was evil.

"Eat?" Kim gasped… She reached out shaking hands to take the cup. "First I barf, and now I'm thirsty?" She asked the world, and drank. If anything, she started shaking and sweating worse. Yori changed basins with a new one. The reason quickly became clear, and Kim once again imitated the Amazing Chucking Machine.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Ron was never away from Kim, save for very short periods when he practiced with some of the other students, usually when Kim was in such a bad temper that she was throwing things. Not even often then—he simply dodged them and really, really hoped that Sensei wasn't using the good china. Kim trembled, sweated, barfed, and that was the least of it. The concoction burned the drugs out, but often it came at the cost of hallucinations, the worst being when Kim flailed away at him with weak arms, seeing nothing, screaming about being buried, or how she was trapped and couldn't escape from the eyes, the terrible eyes. Then Ron grabbed her and held her fast to his chest, talking to her softly, trying to bring her out of it, while Rufus crooned into her other ear. Usually, those flashbacks ended with her sobbing herself into sleep, clinging to Ron desperately.

Kim had always been slim, but she lost weight alarmingly fast—no matter how much they forced her to drink or poured down her throat despite her feeble protests, it wasn't enough. The therapy was supposed to take that into account, and it had been measured for her weight, but Ron was worried as Kim's face became sharper, her physique no longer slim, but bony. One day, he saw that Sensei shared his worries, as a set up for IV feeding was moved into the room, although not used yet.

In addition, Kim needed to be bathed—quite often as the purgative therapy used _every _opening. She wouldn't let Yori with her alone, and panicked at the thought of anyone else—yet she could not bath herself. That left Ron, and even after everything he'd done, and the fact that he was now a wanted felon, images of Mr. Possible and a one way rocket trip to a black hole danced in his head. But Ron learned an important lesson.

Seeing a beautiful woman nude can be erotic. Helping her bathe can be incredibly erotic.

Helping a beautiful but very sick nude woman bathe because she pukes all over herself on an average of three times a day and has poor bowel control is not erotic in the slightest. Ron didn't flinch. When Kim puked on herself in the middle of the night (and often on him, although Rufus, the rat, had a sixth sense about that), he cleaned her first. When morning hit, or whenever it was needed, Ron helped her walk, and on a few occasions, carried her bodily to the bath. And gradually, he noticed that the tide began to turn…at least if you considered being a target for cups and food.

"Don't want to." Kim gasped throwing the cup to the side. She would just puke again…God, was there ever a time when she _wasn't _puking. She could feel the runnels of sweat rolling down her face, sticking the robe to her thin body. She was either burning up or freezing and no matter what happened it only got worse, and she was not going to _eat. _Ron smiled at her, a cheerfully ruthless expression… part of Kim wondered if he'd been taking lessons from Shego.

Inside, Ron was rejoicing—Kim peeved but not psycho, even at him was _so_ much better. Which didn't mean she was going to get out of eating.

"Sorry Kim. You need this tea and these wafers to replace your body fluids and salts." _Especially since 90 of it comes right back up, _"Now, you can drink it yourself, or I can have Yori hold your nose while I pour it down your throat."

"I hate you…" She said, "And you wouldn--" And then she looked at him. _Yes I will._ His expression said. "Ron!" she screamed, flailing her hand at him.

"Now that's a temper tantrum, so you must be getting better." Ron said, "Now, do you drink or do I go get Yori?" He frowned, "And she won't be as gentle this time, either. I never expected you to _bite_."

"I…"

"Or do I have to make airplane landing noises with the spoon?" Ron asked. _Like those family movies of your brothers._ He thought, kicking himself. She didn't need to remember that right now. Kim didn't seem to make the connection, and she looked at him… and gave a tiny, fragile, almost unnoticeable smile.

But for Ron's exultation, it could have been her announcing his crowning as world emperor and king of all the Naco's.

"You would too, Ronald Stoppable… I'll be good, But please tell me the barfing is going to come to an end…some day?"

"Pretty soon." Ron said, with more confidence then he felt. He looked over at the IV equipment. Kim _wasn't_ barfing as much, and she had more energy…but before all this, she'd been a trim 105 pounds. Now she was tipping the scales at 90 pounds, and she did _not _have a lot of fat to explain the loss. Kim's flesh was pulled tightly back over her face, her arms were thinner than Ron had ever seen them, and she was weak as a kitten.

But it would all be for the best if this stuff worked, and it seemed to be doing so. No flashbacks, and the blood samples taken and sent to a hospital in Tokyo that did fairly secret work for the UN peacekeeping organizations involving drug and CBW countermeasures showed that the amount of drug still in her system was dropping rapidly.

* * *

One morning the dawn came, and Kim opened her eyes, seeing Ron's chest where she'd put her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her hand was across his nightshirt clad chest, with his hand comfortingly holding it. She blinked and realized that she wasn't sick…She didn't feel like puking, or sweating… Could it be over? She moved, and Ron twitched in his sleep.

"Don't worry, Kim, I'm here." he sighed in his sleep, and Kim looked at him, at how exhausted he still was, after three weeks of watching her…protecting her. Even now he was still doing it. She heard a chitter.

"Hi Rufus." Kim said, her voice seeming unnatural in her throat. She'd talked during the purging, but it still felt strange, raw… She'd screamed so loud and long in the coffin-

No. don't think about that. You are here, and Ron is with you. You are…safe. Kim tried to disengage herself from Ron, not waking him up. Rufus, ran over to Ron, poised to wake him.

"No…Rufus, don't." Kim said, "He needs to sleep… I'm not going anywhere." She reached over and got the hand mirror from the small table next to their floor mat. A stranger looked out at her. Skin was pulled over her face, her eyes were dull and matted with mucus, her hair dull and ravaged, even where it hadn't been cut. She held her hand up to her face, and saw the bones showing through the tight skin.

But that wasn't the worst.

Did Ron really kidnap her? He had destroyed _his_ life for her. After all that had happened, he could never go to Middleton again, never see his home or 'their' Bueno Naco, or the school. She closed her eyes.

Not that she would ever be able to return. Not that anyone would _want_ to see her. Bonnies' terrified expression filled her mind's eye, the feel of Ron's ribs snapping under her kick, throwing Mr. Barkin, who hadn't even tried to punch her. Ron had done so much for her, she thought, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She had to do something for him.

"Hey KP…" Ron said behind her. She looked at him. His eyes were bright with moisture.

"Nice to see you back." Ron said, "I think that you're officially drug free." He paused, "Which isn't hard to believe, being that I think you're about everything else free at this point." Kim felt a smile flicker on her face. Ron. Always there with the jokes, making her laugh… and what had she given him for it? Let him walk in her shadow, the butt of other peoples' jokes.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said.

To be continued.


	2. Into the light

**Into the light:**

_He sees as well as you do that courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point, which means, at the point of highest reality. A chastity or honesty, or mercy, which yields to danger will be chaste or honest or merciful only on conditions. Pilate was merciful till it became risky._

C. S. LewisThe Screwtape Letters.

* * *

Kim ate breakfast, slowly…and neatly, at least. There wasn't the desperate hunger of the addiction _or_ trying to restore what she'd purged. As hungry as she was, she listened to Sensei's warning—her stomach would not handle a quick infusion of heavy food, and if she never barfed again in her life it would be too soon.

For that reason, even though what she _really_ wanted to do was dive in and eat everything in sight, she left a little food on the plate, while drinking down the horrible, _horrible_ milk like concoction that was designed to restore electrolytes and other bodily chemicals. Ron, of course wasn't being nearly as slow in _his_ eating, not that she could blame him. Probably cleaning up after her hadn't really been good for his appetite. She smiled.

_I wonder what daddy would say if he knew that Ron not only saw me naked, but put his hands all over me. _Her smile flickered and died. She wasn't likely to see dad in the near, or the far future.

Ron continued scarfing his food. He _was_ hungry. Not only that, but he'd just had the first true good nights sleep since they'd arrived.

And it gave him a way to look at KP without being obvious. Now that she was cleaned up and…calm, the changes to her body were if anything, more shocking. In the back of his mind, Ron had entertained the hope that some miracle would restore KP 100 percent after the last bout of upchucking. That was stupid.

Even as Kim ate, Ron saw the slight trembling in her arms as she lifted the cup to her lips. Her arms were thin, the bones apparent through them, and her face was a collection of planes, all the curves burned away, skin stretched painfully over cheekbones. Her normally large eyes were even huger in comparison. Ron hadn't seen her bathe this morning—Kim had claimed she could do it herself, and done so…with Yori standing by. But he had seen her come back, and change out of the robe, and the way her ribs stuck out and the fact that the short walk to the bath had exhausted her to the point of having to sit down were just another indication of how much had been taken from her.

"So, what's th-th-th." Kim bit her lip, waited and spoke normally again. "The sitch, Ron?" She finished. Ron kept the frown off his face. He had no idea where that had come from, but Kim was having problems with stuttering. If she tried to keep talking, it got worse, so she had to just stop and start again. Sensei had mentioned that it was psychological, not physiological, and that it would pass. It couldn't pass fast enough for Ron.

"Well…" Ron said, "after this incredible Snackkage." He grinned, pointing down to the Japanese style meal (and who knew how wonderful real hunger made _anything_ taste), I guess we figure out what to do next." He shrugged, "I have to learn how to be a good fighter, and Sensei says that he has some ideas for you…to get you back up to speed." He grinned, "And then we go back on our world tour!" Kim smiled, but Ron could see the attempt at cheering her up had fallen flat.

_I don't want to come back on any tour, Ron._ Hirotaka poked his head in the room, with Yori.

"Ah, Ron-san, Sensei would like to speak with you." Ron looked up and back at Kim.

"I'll be fine, Ron…" Kim said,

"And I would like to talk to you, Kim-san, about America." Yori said, sitting down and forestalling any protest. Kim looked like she might protest, but then subsided. She _had_ bitten Yori, as the small bandage on her wrist attested, and so it was hard to try to tell her to leave.

"I'll be back, KP." Ron said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. As he left, Kim touched where she'd felt his lips.

They'd always been fairly easy with each other—for all her dads' threats about rockets and blackholes, notwithstanding, her father had been remarkably…understanding when Kim changed in the room with Ron standing behind a partition. But this Ron… this was a Ron she'd never seen before, the protectiveness. Kim could never reciprocate for all he cared, but in every gesture and move, she saw him care for her…even the way he'd watched her, while eating so she wouldn't feel like a freak.

She'd liked Josh…but she realized that Ron loved her, but never really felt how much until now…

And it shamed her. She remembered the jokes about the sidekick, the buffoon, the lost pants. How had Ron _survived?_ It wasn't the Kim Possible and Ron operation…it was Kim Possible and her sidekick.

Sideshow rather.

"Possible-san?" Yori said, and Kim started, realizing that it was the second time Yori had spoken.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying how lucky you were, to have someone like Ron-san…" Yori said. She smiled, "If he were not attached…maybe I would be in competition?" She giggled, not seeming to notice the look Kim gave her.

_In competition…you?_ There _was_ no competition, as Kim looked at Yori's toned and fit body. That was a possibility…

"Yori…" Kim asked, "wh-what are they saying about Me and Ron?"

"At the school? They say it must be true love…"

"Because of the puking?" Yori laughed.

"No—you Americans can be so squeamish…but Ron-san made common cause with his enemy, saved you from yourself, escaped from America in a plane, even against the entire American navy and air force…" She sighed, "It is…like something out of a _manga_." Kim shook her head, then brought it up, her eyes staring into Yori's.

"Yori."

"Yes, Kim-san?"

"That wasn't what I meant—what are they saying about us back in America?" Yori hesitated.

"I am not certain… there are…" Kim frowned.

"Yori, I know that you have to have a computer up here, and so you must get CNN or BBC online—so either s-show me where it is, or tell me." Yori looked at her, and her shoulders slumped.

"Are you ready for this, Kim-san?" She asked.

"I have to be." Kim said softly. She wondered if Yori realized that she'd just confirmed her worst fears.

"The computer is in the main hall. Come with me." Yori said, and paused, "Do you need the wheelchair?" Kim got up, banishing the trembling in her legs by force of will.

"No." _Was I ever a cheerleader? Was I ever able to bounce across the field, or was it some fever dream?_ She wondered, feeling the strain in her legs. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah, Stoppable-san." Sensei said, looking over at Ron as he came up with Hirotaka. Hirotaka bowed and left, leaving the two of them alone. "I do not believe you ever had the opportunity to enjoy the garden. Walk with me."

"Thanks." Ron said.

"For what?"

"For letting us stay…for all you've done."

"You have done far more for us. Possible-san has done far more for the world. Honor is as Honor does, and you are very honorable, both of you." He smiled, "and your work—when you were able to leave the side of Kim-san, has been impressive. You have the makings of a powerful warrior…Stoppable-san."

"I have to be." Ron said. Sensei's eyes narrowed, but Ron wasn't paying attention.

"Sensei…how long would it take me to become as good as Hirotaka?"

"Not long, Ron-san—it is not only your skill and native determination, but your experience with Lord Monty Fist, you have an innate connection with the warrior arts. It depends, of course, on how badly you _want_ to achieve that goal." Ron's eyes burned like coals.

"Very."

"Very well—then you may begin now. Hirotaka?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You are one of my most advanced students. Ron-san is your student—bring honor to our school."

_"Hai_, Sensei." Hirotaka looked over at Ron and smiled.

"Are you ready for this, Ron-san?" Ron looked at the student. Ron felt that he'd improved…but Hirotaka could probably take him out with one hand tied behind his back and a bum knee. But he was finished letting Kim carry the load.

"No time like the present." Ron said. "Let's get started."

* * *

The school had a set up of several computers in the common room. Although students could and did, use their own portables, it was more common for them to come here and work. It took Yori little time to bring up the information Kim wanted, on the BBC world news net.

"And in American news, the current reward for information leading to the arrest and conviction for former teen hero Kim Possible, stands at 140,000 dollars. She is currently wanted for six counts of aggravated assault with the intent to commit great bodily harm on a peace officers. Of those officers, three remain in the hospital, and one, Officer Jenny Smith, is expected to require extensive reconstructive surgery for her elbow." The dry BBC announcer continued with a brief synopsis of her career, including interviews with some of the people she'd helped. Those were, if anything, even more mixed.

"Well, you have to understand, a kid like that, acting like that, wasn't normal to begin with—I'm not surprised she's gone round the bend." One man said, and Kim remembered that she'd saved his business from going under.

"It's terrible, how they're persecuting her." Another man, considerably richer than the first mentioned, "She has done everything—and if any of the rumors are true, this assault on her was beyond the pale. If she needs help, then I saw we give it to her—but to put her in jail? Never!" At that, the BBC announcer's voice came back.

"Although Ron Stoppable is wanted as a material witness, it is currently believed that his actions were to some extent controlled by the international criminal Shego. As such, he is not expected to be charged with kidnapping _or_ assault." Suddenly, Kim was filled with joy. _Ron_ could go home.

Of course—everyone always saw Ron as the sidekick and she could use that now… Ron could go back!

"Yori…this is wonderful!" Kim said. Yori blinked at that. Americans apparently had a different view of wonderful.

"How so?"

"Don't you see? Nobody t-thinks Ron was really behind this—he can go home!" As Kim continued, she explained why the people might think that Ron wouldn't have anything to do with it.

As she spoke, Yori's face started turning dark with anger. Kim was in the middle of a sentence when-

"_Baka-Yaro__!" _She snapped at Kim. "This is how you would repay your love? He has held you, bled for you, carried you…and you would throw him aside for this?"

"But..b-b-b…" Kim didn't stop, she had to explain, "if-i-i…" She growled and a dribble of nonsense syllables ran out of her mouth before she gave up and waited a full minute. "If I do this, he can go _home! _He can be with his _family,_ his school friends…everything!"

"And if you were caring for him, and he told you that you could go, that he would arrange for everyone to see you _as a child_, who could not, naturally! Be held responsible for her actions, what would you say?"

"It's not the same!" Kim said angrily. "Ron did this for me—I can do this for him."

"You can hurt him, that is true, Kim-san." Yori said. "Show him that everything he has done means nothing, that you have learned—_nothing._"

"You d-don't understand…" her stutter grew worse and Kim paused angrily to get it under control, "unless you just want to keep him here for yourself, instead of doing what is good for-eep!" Kim ducked back, but Yori's fist stopped an inch in front of her nose.

"You are lucky that you are ill, Kim-san." Yori said, biting each syllable off. "But if you desire to continue this folly, you may do it without me. I assume you can find your own way back to your quarters, neh? Kim-_sama_?" The last word, Kim wasn't certain of, but it didn't sound friendly. Without waiting, Yori spun and walked out of the common room, her back stiff, radiating anger.

Kim turned and walked back to her room. By the time she got there, she was quivering with exhaustion, but she _wasn't_ going to ask for help.

* * *

On the match field, Sensei was watching Ron and Hirotaka spar. This wasn't training—it was Hirotaka seeing what Ron needed to learn. Sensei nodded in approval. Hirotaka was not going out of his way to defeat Ron—that was not the objective, especially against a student who still had healing ribs. Rather, he was _showing_ him, what he was going to have to do over the course of their training.

"You must be more aware, Ron-san—do not watch my eyes."

"but-" Hirotaka laughed,

"Yes, I know all your American movies speak of that—and Sensei might be able to read ones' intention in the eyes during a fight—I cannot. Watch the chest. When I move, when I kick, I cannot prevent my body from letting off tell tale movements that you will, in time, learn to read." He smiled, "But beware—in the old days, when these arts were used by male warriors only, there was not the danger there is today—when you fight a female, do not become _too _enamored of the chest." Ron laughed, and then yelped as Hirotaka threw a kick that stopped just short of his ear.

"As I said, Ron-san, more aware. Just because we are talking doesn't mean we are not also sparring." Sensei turned away, to see Yori walking towards him. She was tense, angry, and showing it.

"Yori." Sensei said, She nodded to him.

"Sensei…"

"You are not in balance, daughter—what is the difficulty that confounds you."

"I can barely-" She looked over at Ron. "May we speak elsewhere, Sensei?" He nodded. On the way from the fields, she told him what had been said. The old teachers face became set.

"Forgive me Yori—I believe that I had made it understood that _I_ would be the one to inform Kim-san of the situation."

"You did, Sensei… I do not excuse myself."

"You may polish the wood in the hallways tonight, before retiring, Yori."

"Hai." He paused,

"It was to be expected, Yori. One does not change attitudes overnight, or even other a month. I will speak to her…but in the future, please understand that I am not so elderly as to be unaware of what needs to be done."

* * *

Yori didn't understand, Kim thought, sitting in her room. She had meant what she'd said, and it wasn't drugs, or exhaustion talking. The purging of her system was over—humiliating weeks of puking and crapping on herself, barely able to move, being bathed, even fed by Ron.

But that wasn't the reason. The drugs were burned out of her system…and there was nothing to keep her from remembering. Remembering _him_, the coffin, how she had begged—begged like she'd never done before. In that coffin, she would have done anything to get out, sold out anyone, let him use her body however he pleased and she would have _thanked_ him for it.

Then she'd taken the drugs. Kim closed her eyes, feeling the tears start up. She'd known—mom had told her from 10 on of the dangers, and that hadn't stopped her. She remembered each thought, each hateful, paranoid fear, the sound of Bonnie whimpering in terror and her sick joy at it, the feel of Shego's neck in her hands, the rain and the cry of the female cop as she'd shattered her elbow. Kim knew one thing—that police officer might heal…but never completely.

And she had done it to herself. Because she was too afraid to face her memories. Because she had been beaten. Beaten into a mewling, begging, _animal_ that she didn't even recognize.

Ron would go away. It was better that way. He'd paid enough for her…but he could make it, maybe even with Yori. Unless she let him stay with her.

Because if he did, he would be dragged down by her weakness.

"It's best." She murmured.

"Is it?" Kim bolted upright, looking at the old man, sitting by her. She hadn't even noticed him come in.

_ninja__ school. Right. _

"Hello, Sensei… I didn't hear you."

"I understand, I should have announced myself, _Kim-san_." He paused, and smiled. "But please, continue your statement. _What_ is best?"

"That I make him go home, keep Ron from wrecking his life even more." She bowed her head. "I…I can't be what he needs."

"Ah. You have been broken beyond repair?"

"Yes." She said, trembling.

"And you think that Ron made a mistake in what he has done?" She paused at that question. Then.

"...yes."

SLAP! Kim's head rocked back under the power of the old man's slap.

"That is for your pride and arrogance!"

SLAP! Her head rocked back the _other _way.

"And that is for your insult to Ron-san who deserves better!" Kim blinked.

"Pride?" She said, feeling her frayed hold give way. "Pride?! I, I begged him sensei! I b-begged him to rape me, or k-k-kill me," She stopped, her mouth betraying her again, unable to even _speak_ dammit, "I begged him to let me do whatever he pleased! How is that pride!?"

"Do you think you are the only person who has fallen?" Sensei said. "Do you think that you were somehow great enough that unlike every child of man, you would never need help? That your sin of weakness is so great and unique it can never be undone, that you can never grow beyond it?"

"I…"

"And you do not have the right to _tell_ Ron-san what to do. Unless you believe what others said, that he was a _mere_ sidekick—a buffoon."

"No…never." Kim said in a wavery voice.

"Good—then act like it." Sensei's voice softened. "He has paid, by his own choice. You can honor that choice, honor the _man_ who places such a worth on you…or you can waste it." Sensei rose and bowed to her.

"You have great gifts, Kim-_san_… do not let pride and despair rob the world…rob _Ron _of them." He smiled. "I came to tell you that now that the drugs have been purged, we should see what physical activities you are capable of. Four walls and roof can be refuge, but stay too long, and they are a prison. It is time to come back into the sun, Kim-_san."_

_To be continued. _


	3. Walking Through Life

**Walking thru life.**

**One month later. **

"Ready?" Ron asked. "Remember, you give it 100 percent." Hirotaka nodded. Ron had the quarterstaff, and Hirotaka his hands—but he was much, _much_ more skilled then Ron…even this more focused Ron. Rufus was perched behind Ron in a tree, watching to see what would happen.

The fight moved fast, blinding blows exchanged. When it ended, Ron was on the ground, clutching his chest, face pale.

"Ron-san!" Hirotaka said, "I am sorry." He smiled, "You rushed me—you are getting much better." Ron grimaced.

"I don't feel better." He grunted. "Let's try it again."

"Are you sure-"

"_yes__-" _Ron said. "My ribs are almost all back, and I can't sit around waiting." Hirotaka nodded. Ron was his best student—in a month, he had learned more than many students did in a year—and his determination was plain to all. Ron _forced_ himself, sometimes forcing Hirotaka to call an end to sessions—few students could ever be accused of pushing themselves too far! Hirotaka also knew why—Kim and Ron had been partners, but Kim had always been the main fighter…and Ron had been content to let that state of affairs persist.

No more.

"uh-uh!" Rufus chattered, Ron shrugged.

"Don't worry, Rufus…I'm fine." He said, banishing the ache in his ribs.

All their times together, Kim had been the protector. When he had been called on to protect _Kim_ he'd failed. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home, being driven crazy by the tweebs. She shouldn't be so thin that you could see the light through her, stuttering over every other word, bolting up at night before curling back into his arms. Sleeping with Kim even with no sex, was wonderful…except for the fact that it was because she was still afraid to sleep alone.

And he would protect her, and the first step was to become someone who could stand against Hirotaka. "Mystical Monkey power" had been a joke—but it's effects were not. Ron realized that he shouldn't be progressing as fast as he was, and winced at the fact that such potential had lain wasted for so long.

He took guard position with the quarterstaff.

"Hirotaka-san…please continue." He wondered how Kim was doing.

* * *

"Agh!" Kim snarled as she hit the ground hard.

"Again." Yori said. "You cannot progress beyond this stage, Kim-san until you have relearned how to maintain your balance." Kim got up, and prepared to mount the narrow board again. Her classmates remained quiet, but it didn't help that Kim Possible…was right now the oldest student in this class. By a lot, considering the _next_ oldest was eight. On the other hand, she grumped, she could pass for a ten year old now. Out of everything that had happened, one last little smack was the fact that she was now so thin that a bra was completely unneeded—given that she'd been (albeit well concealed) jealous of Bonnie and some of the other girls, the annoyance plagued her. Not as bad as the nightmares, but Yori (working out some latent anger) had a solution for that—she worked Kim so hard that she fell over into a dead sleep and was only awakened by nightmares once or twice.

Her days were full—morning workout, mid-day work in the garden (for range of motion, Sensei said), swimming in the afternoon, _more_ working out in the evening, and then, off to blessed sleep…until 5:00 AM when the cycle started anew.

Ron had protested, but Kim needed to get back in shape, and that was what it was going to take. One day, Kim had decided to sleep in….she winced.

_"Jus another minute mom…." Kim murmured. _

_"KP… I think you'd better…"_

_"Ron?" she asked, still half asleep. _

_KERSPLOOSH!_

_"AIEEE!" Kim erupted out of the soaked sleeping mat. That water was ice cold!_

_"It is good that we have a mountain stream fed by glaciers to help us wake up." Yori said with a devilish smile, holding the bucket. "As my student, It **will** be my honor to utilize them whenever needed to help you awaken." _

_As Kim dressed, she grumbled. _

_"What did that mean, Ron-san?"_

_"Don't worry—it's physically impossible."_

Kim stood up, and started trying to balance. Like before, she began to wildly overcorrect… but then managed to recover it, and slowly stopped quivering. Yori paused. Waited, walked around her and threw a few mock punches. Kim blocked them and remained balanced.

"Very good." Yori said, then motioned for Kim to stand down. Kim did, slowly.

"You are progressing well, Kim-san." Yori said. "And I see there is no more talk of sending Ron-san away." Kim ducked her head in embaressment.

"You were, r-r-r." Stop, take a deep breath, and continue, "Right, and I _hate _this damned stutter." Yori nodded. Kim did not often curse.

"It will pass, as the turmoil in your soul passes." She said.

_And how many years will that take?_ A little voice asked in Kim's head. Yori was continuing.

"You have continued to eat according to the diet." Kim nodded. Three big meals, and that horrible concoction that was supposed to replace calcium and build up muscle mass. It seemed to be working—Kim would walk across the compound, swim and work in the garden…without becoming exhausted…much.

"I wish I could do more martial arts." Kim said. It humiliated her—Ron was sparring with the best at the school…and here she was with the eight year olds and a single advanced student who had to teach her how to fall all over again. Yori smiled.

"I believe America has a saying—'you have to crawl before you can walk'. Kim-san, between the drugs, your injuries and the purging process, you lost nearly all muscle mass and unlearned all your skills. We must retrain you in the basics…unless you _want_ to fall poorly, break an arm, and spend _another_ month before you can try again." Kim shook her head.

"No…but it doesn't mean I have to _like _it."

"Now _that_ is Kim Possible." Yori said. Kim looked over at her mentor, comparing her curves with Kim's… lack of same.

"Yori?"

"Yes, Kim-san."

"I didn't mean to be mean to you back when I…"

"Say no more of it—I was wrong too…and proved it that night polishing the wood floors!"

"But about Ron… don't you like him?"

"Greatly, Kim-san." Yori said. She looked at Kim.

"Are you worried that I might take him away Kim-san?"

"No! But, well, maybe." Kim said. "Ron… I mean he always liked girls who had, well…" Her face burned. Yori smiled.

"Boobs, to use the American term?"

"Yes." Kim said, now focusing on the ground. She hoped nobody was in front of her, because she'd run into them. "And I'm…well, I never was, you know, big, but now I look like a ten year old, _boy."_ Yori raised up a hand, gently brushing Kim's hair back. Her hair had more life then it had when she first came, but even now, you could tell where the hair had been cut, though Yori and Kim had managed, between them, to minimize the visible effects. Yori softly laughed.

"Kim Possible-san, Ron is my friend, my close friend…but I could never take his heart. That belongs to you." She smiled at Kim, "And I fear you may be using this to delay your time in the garden. Come. We will both weed until lunch, and then see if Hirotaka-san has any amusing stories to tell about Ron's training." Kim looked up and smiled at Yori.

"Maybe Ron will have an amusing story to tell about Hirotaka-san." Yori threw back her head and laughed.

"Maybe he will!" Then she looked more seriously, "maybe he will." The two teens looked at each other, and headed for the garden shed to get the tools.

* * *

"Ah, Ron-san…please, walk with me… I would speak to you." Ron blinked.

_How does Sensei do that?_ He wondered. Maybe that ability to just appear was a tenure thing. Ron had been fully involved with Hirotaka, when the senior student had decided to spring a surprise pop quiz on him, in the form of a half dozen second year students with their own staffs.

Simple grading procedure—pass/fail. If he was on his feet and they were not, he passed. Otherwise, he failed. He passed. It was then, standing among the groaning students, trying to put air back into his lungs, that the sensei did his "pop up in front of you" stunt.

"Yes, Sensei?" Ron asked.

"You are far more focused then you have been before…"

"Thank you."

"Why?" Ron blinked. _Why?_ Every other answer ran through his head, but there was something about Sensei that discouraged any dodging of the question.

"So I can protect Kim."

"Ah… " He paused, and Ron realized they were on one of the dueling pads. Sensei extended his hand, and a quarterstaff just flew into it. Ron looked down at his quarter staff.

"I fear I have little time for exercise, Stoppable_-_san…if you would attack me, please?" Ron nodded…and started. Slowly at first—he was an old guy after all. But Sensei blocked every blow, and even though he was holding it with one hand, it was like hitting an iron bar embedded in concrete for all Ron could do. Ron started to get annoyed, and moved faster. No go. Sensei was _also _talking and didn't even have the grace to be breathing hard.

"So, you need to protect her… to keep her safe?" Ron nodded,

"Yes-whaa!" Sensei didn't seem to move, but all of a sudden Ron was on the ground, with the end of Sensei's staff lightly touching his throat.

"That is a fool's errand, Ron-San…" Sensei paused, "You cannot protect her…not without locking her in a box—a box with boundaries that _you_ decide. You would destroy her as anything more than your shadow…make her a child, forever again unable to stand on her own feet." Ron got up, and suddenly he looked more like a 16 year old then Sensei had seen since they'd arrived her, lost and confused.

"But she's been hurt so badly Sensei…is it so wrong to want to protect her?"

"No…"

"She still has nightmares—she tries to keep them quiet, but in the middle of the night she'll roll into me, grab, me, and I know where she is."

"But because she trusts you, they go, and leave her in peace." Sensei paused. "There is a difference between being there to catch someone when they fall, and help them to rise again, then being a smothering safety blanket. You have always been wiser then you let on… you know the difference. Pleasant match." He said. Ron racked his own staff and followed the Sensei as they entered the main hall, where some students were polishing the wood.

"Sensei…how is Kim?" Ron asked.

"You see her at every meal and you sleep together." Sensei responded.

"Yes, but well… she doesn't' like it if I pry on how she's doing with Yori." Ron admitted.

"Of course not—she is embarrassed that she has fallen so far—it is a natural, and not-unhealthy reaction." Sensei raised one eyebrow. "She wishes to work to regain her strength, and I feel, she fears that you might think ill of her if you see her trying to keep up with eight year olds."

"Yeah…her natural Kimness probably doesn't like that much."

"No….but it will not last." Sensei faced him, "Kim must restore her body—these exercises are not so much to train her to fight, as to train her body to the movements. Once that is done, her old knowledge will come back and she will quickly rise to her old level—maybe beyond."

"Quickly?"

"four months." Sensei said. "Quickly." Ron had to nod. That _was_ fast.

"And because of you." Sensei said, "No doubt she will work hard, especially for the day when she may ease your fears… in the simplest way possible."

"Which is?" Ron asked, and then groaned, as Sensei indicated the dueling field.

_Yep…make Ron feel better by beating the tar out of him. _He caught the glint of humor in Sensei's eyes. _Japanese people never make jokes my ass. _Ron thought, thinking about all the stories of polite Japanese. They just liked to keep it low key so you couldn't _blame_ them.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Kim and Ron were preparing for bed. Ron spread out the mat, while Kim pulled off her clothes and grabbed the oversized T-shirt that she wore at night. Kim was still sensitive about her thinness, but she assumed that Ron had seen all he'd wanted to.

Ron hadn't, and snuck a quick glance at her. Counting ribs was no longer easy, and he could see curves in her cheeks. She was not the old Kim, not yet, but not the twig of a month ago.

Ron finished skinning out of his _Gi_, leaving his underpants on as he lay down on the mat, Rufus taking up guard position by the head of the mat. Kim lay down next to him, and they faced each other.

"So…" Kim said, "I hear that Hirotaka had a pop quiz for you today." She smiled, "Was it as bad as the algebra tests?" Ron grinned.

"No, but that's a great idea KP."

"What?"

"When we go back, we change things—ninjas leap out into the middle of class and you have to do quadratic equations while dodging shurikins and _bo__-_staffs." Kim blinked.

"Don't do that." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Ms. Harrison in a _gi__."_Ron shuddered.

"And you had to mention it to me?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Stoppable, I did…so what are you going to do?"

"You still ticklish?"

"Tick-_Ron!"_Kim said, too late, as Ron launched the assault against her ribs. Soon, she was convulsed with laughter, as he ruthlessly attacked her ribs. Soon enough, she subsided, and comfortably ensconced herself in the crook of his arm. Her eyes were drooping, and Ron reached to put out the light. In the darkness, he could dimly see her.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Kim was drifting off to sleep.

"Love you." Ron leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Love you too, KP." He said, waiting as her breathing deepened into the natural rhythm of sleep. If Kim had any nightmares…she didn't remember them in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Sensei called for Ron.

"Ron san." He said, "I would like you to travel down to the village at the bottem of the mountain. Ron nodded. It was a walk… but nothing he couldn't handle, now.

"What for, sir?"

"Just to purchase some herbs the school uses." Sensei smiled. "You have done very well, and you no longer must be near Kim at every moment of the day—it is time to take at least a short break—and I promise that none of Hirotaka's pop quizzes will intrude, either up or down the mountain. Ron thought about it. It would be cool…but.

"Ron-san, remember our talk about Kim…and safety blankets." Ron looked at him and grinned.

"OK, sensei—some dried fruit coming up."

Later, Ron round himself whistling as he walked down the path. It was a _lot_ easier then he remember, and Rufus enjoyed exploring the area around the path. Unlike the first time, he enjoyed looking at the green trees and growth. Ron found himself amazed at how such a crowded country could have so much rural area…

Finally, he came to the small village, huddled in the base of the mountain range the school was in. Except for the streetlights and occasional sattalite dish, it could have been taken right out of any kung fu movie Ron had seen—so much so that it was jarring to see people walking around in modern clothing, and cars instead of horses and samurai on the street. He consulted his address and spoke to Rufus.

"Well, little buddy, time to get the groceries—feel like some snackage if we have the time?"

"Um-hm!" the rodent chattered, rubbing his belly. Ron grinned.

"That's the spirit!" He said as they strolled down the main street. Ron saw some people, including groups of teens that he had long since realized saw people like himself as natural targets. It was odd to see them move aside for him, although he certainly didn't press the issue. Ron figured it was the natural politeness of the people, not realizing that bullies had had previous experience with students from the school—to their great sorrow.

"Ah! Ronald-sama!" The shopkeeper said as Ron entered. Ron paused and bowed low.

"Just Ron-san." He said, "I'm just a student at the monestary."

"Not according to Sensei," the wrinkled old man said, a twinkle in his eyes. "He says that you have the best potential of any student he has ever seen."

"I have good teachers." Ron said. "They deserve the credit."

"And polite too." He laughed, "Come in and tell me how the school fares." Ron entered, and much to Rufus's chagrin, forgot about eating. The old man had been a student at the school, long, _long_ before, and seemed to like Ron… and even gave him some priceless info on Sensei that he could use…if he thought he could get away, fast enough, of course. Still, it was nice to know that once Sensei had beenRon's age.

Later, as the sun was going down, Ron had made his farewells, and was heading back.

"Sorry Rufus…no snackage this time." The rat humphed, and dove back into his pocket.

"Tell you what—when we get back, you get double portions." Rufus appeared again and all was forgiven. Ron grinned…and suddenly stopped. He'd heard something. He waited, trying to hear what it had been, when he heard it again.

Someone crying. He turned and walked in the direction of the sound. There was a small alley, and within it were several dumpsters. Ron quietly walked up to one of them. Inside, he saw a young girl, about Wade's age—10, maybe 11. Well, time to try out his language skills on someone who _wasn't _bilingual.

Hello. Do you need help?> She looked wildly around, before seeing the teen looking down at her.

"You…you are English." She said in heavily accented, but (Ron was certain) far better English than his Japanese had been.

"I'm American." Ron answered, "Ron Stoppable..." He paused. "Now, why are you hiding in the garbage?"

"I have to hide—they're after me! They came to my house, and almost got me!" Ron frowned. This was no kids joke—she was scared. She also wasn't dressed like someone who spent a lot of time in dumpsters. Scrambling out, she looked around wildly.

He would take her back to the store and see if the shopkeeper could call the cops. He'd also have to get a call into the school, because Ron was going to be _very- _Ron heard a new noise and spun around. Beyond the opening of the alley, several foreign cars had come to a stop, and out of them, nearly a dozen, big, _big_, men. Ron looked at them and saw the tattoos that adorned their arms, the expensive sunglasses that hid their eyes.

_Oh. Shit. _Ron had either stumbled onto a location film being made…or these were _Yakuza_.

"Hi guys." Ron said, putting on his best dufus face. "Can you tell me where the nearest Bueno Nacho is?"

"Out of the way, Gaijin." The biggest guy, someone who could probably moonlight as a dumptruck growled. "This isn't your concern." Ron felt the girl shrinking back behind him.

"Look…" Ron said, trying one last time to recover things. "I'm going to take her to the shop, and we're going to see if we can find out where she lives. If you want to come with me, I'm cool." _Maybe they just thought I was the bad guy. Stranger things have happ- _With one accord, pulling knives, they charged down towards Ron and the girl, filling the alleyway with their muscled forms.

_Guess not this time._ Ron thought as he dropped the bag and got ready to receive.

_Hmph.__ And Sensei said there would be no pop quizzes. I'm going to have **words** with him. _

To be continued.


	4. Rising to the Challenge

_Rising to the Challenge._

* * *

Ron waited for the charge. Normally, when fighting guys with knives the thing to do was to take the initiative—but he had the girl behind him and if he went out to meet them, some might get past. He wasn't Hirotaka, let alone Sensei.

But when they reached him, the thugs found out that he was still, very, very good. Ron reached out and grabbed one thug by the wrist, immobilizing his knife. Before the man could realize what was happening, Ron flipped him into the wall where he slid down, and even before he hit the ground, Ron had lashed out with a kick, folding another thug around his leg.

_Don't think. Do. _Hirotaka had said. It wasn't fighting without thought so much as thought and motion becoming one. Ron didn't see the man charging the girl with the knife and decide to grab and throw him into the others, so much as he saw and did… decision was simply a part of the flow.

Most were down, as he continued fighting, and now the confines of the Alley worked for him, not them, as they stumbled over their unconscious fellows. Then Ron looked up and saw two others at the end of the alley.

Guys with guns. Oh Boy. They raised their guns to open fire and Ron prepared to charge. If he could get to them-

"When I charge you run." He told the child. "Quickly, out of the alley and find someone to call the police." _Then_ something happened. One second they were getting ready to shoot and the next they were sleeping peacefully on the ground, with the shopkeeper, his hands folded, standing passively over them.

"Ron-san… I noticed that you forgot a packet of herbs." He said. Ron was still trying to figure out what he had done.

"You know Rufus… if I live to be a thousand years old…maybe I'll figure out how to do that." He and the shopkeeper quickly tied up the sleeping thugs, and left the alley.

"Come. We should return to my store and call the school…as well as discover where this lovely young lady has come from, and why she needs such a knight in shining armor." He continued, smiling down at the girl, who took his hand.

"Yeah…where are you from?" Ron asked.

"Tokyo, Ron-Sama. My name is Kyoko." She said, giving him big googly eyes.

_Oh no. A ten year old is not crushing on me. _

_"_And why are you here, child?" She looked down at the ground and refused to answer the shopkeeper. Ron gave a grin.

"Hey, if I'm going to get beaten up… why don't you tell me why? Trust me, I'm the _last_ one who will go to the police." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I will tell you." She said, "But not him." She said. The shopkeeper frowned, and put his hand over his chest.

"I, Yamatsuke, have been injured unto death. I will walk ahead, looking for my final resting place while you confide in Ron-san." He went ahead, while Ron mentally groaned.

_Yep, definitely crushing._

"I am a computer _otaku_." She said, "I was running on the internet, and I discovered something… strange." Ron nodded.

"New cheat codes for Everlot?" He asked. She looked horrified.

"_Never _would I cheat at a game like that, Ron-sama." She paused,

"No, I was playing with new encryption routines…" Ron was quickly lost in the discussion of packet routers and other such…strange concepts. _I need to get her and Wade together in a few years. _He absently thought, "…and that's when I read about the nuclear bombs."

_WHAT?!_ Ron's mind shuddered to a halt. For one thing, people called him obsessive about games (not that he had played any recently), but even he _might_ consider an atom bomb more important than whether or not you cheated at Everlot.

"Back up." Ron said. She looked confused and started to back up. "No, that's ah, a slang—what _about_ the nuclear weapons."

"There was a note in a data store about a shipment coming in from the Vladivostok naval base…soon. I called the police, but then _they_ showed up."

_Before the police—or did her call ever get to the cops?_ She paused, and continued.

"But I was also told to meet some other people, who would not tell me who they were, at the Tokyo Bueno Nacho. Wade-san said they would help me."

"Wade-you know _Wade?"_ Ron said. She gulped and put her hand's to her mouth. "I am sorry—I have violated the laws of Internet secrecy!."

"No! It's, like OK—I know him too!" _Although whether or not he's ever going to talk to me after the disappearing act I pulled is another question. _

Ron thought. If someone was listening to their communications, calling was a _bad_ idea. If Wade vouched for the others…

_Bueno__ Nacho…._ Moved by three, passed by acclamation.

"I'll go with you-wait, no…" Ron groaned, _Kim__…_ She'd be going berserk right now, and he couldn't leave her alone to face the night. He'd call Sensei and have the school send the VTOL down, pick the girl up and then return.

* * *

Except that wasn't on Sensei's agenda.

"Ron-san." He said on the phone, "I wish you to escort the young lady to Tokyo."

"But the VTOL would be faster." Ron said.

"But not safer—if, as it seems, there is corruption involved, you must consider what others may be corrupt." Sensei paused. "In any case intruding into some of the most heavily defended air space in Japan…" He left the implications unsaid.

"But what about Kim?" Ron asked.

"Yori will stay with her. She will be fine, Ron-san…" A pause, "Please let me speak to the child." Ron put her one the phone, and quickly lost track of the conversation. When Kyoko gave him the phone back, Sensei brooked no argument.

"This is important, Ron-san—and I can think of nobody more suited to it. Do not fear about Kim Possible-san…and be careful."

_Don't need to tell me twice._ Ron thought as he gave the phone back. Now…how to get into Tokyo.

Use the goons' cars? Nope—for all he knew they had LoJack or some other beacon system. No time to tear them apart to search for it either.

"What about my scooter?" Yamatsuke asked.

"A scooter?" Ron said, _That'd__ take forever…._ "Let's look at it."

The Scooter turned out to be a crotch rocket motorcycle. Appropriately enough it was a Kawasaki 'Ninja' that looked like it might decide to up and take off for the moon if you opened the throttle. Ron looked at Yamatsuke.

"_That's_ a scooter?"

"Ah, maybe my English was off. It's useless for groceries, and I feel silly driving it." He looked at Ron. "And in fact, Ron-san…I think it suits…._you._" Ron blinked.

"Well, I don't have any money on me, but once I get to an ATM-" Yamatsuke shook his head.

"No—It suits you—as a gift." He paused, "I know who you are, Ron-san, and what you and Kim-san have done, and are doing. There is greatness behind, and before you both." He smiled, "And I would be happy if you would let me play a role in it with this gift." Ron stepped back and gave him a full bow, and broke into his best Japanese.

Yamatsuke-sama.> He said, the honor is done to me by your gift. Thank you.> Then Ron, smiling broadly added, If this makes YOU happy?> Yamatsuke smiled back.

Why am I meeting so many brats on such a pleasant day? Begone.>He mock grumbled. Later, as they buzzed off down the road,Ron heard Kyoko giggling.

"What is it?"

"Your accent sounds like a person speaking Japanese with a mouthful of marbles."

"Oh, is it that bad?"

"No! I think it is Kawaii!"

_Oh God…_

They'd be in Tokyo in a few hours, Ron realized. Then he'd figure out what was going on. Meanwhile Rufus had abandoned his pocket for Kyoko's, and was holding some kind of conversation with the kid. Ron looked up at the darkening sky.

_Don't worry Kim, I won't be long.

* * *

_

"Ron's _gone!?" _Kim said, as she toweled herself off. She'd just finished swimming and in fact felt better than she had in a long time—even the very unfair comparison between Yori's and her own body hadn't dampened her spirits, but this…

"He must be gone for a day or two, no more—he has to deliver a child to Tokyo." Yori said.

"But that means, h-he-he-, I-" Kim stopped and hugged herself. She kept hugging herself for several minutes than started talking again, slowly.

"I don't know if I can sleep alone, Yori…the-th- nightmares…_He_ is there when I try."

"I know, Kim-san…but I will move into the room with you until Ron returns…but you may be surprised. You have grown far." Kim shook her head in denial. Yori sighed.

"Regardless, Kim-san…we have more work to do. Are you ready?" Kim nodded, forcing her fear out of her face, but not her eyes.

* * *

Once in Tokyo, Ron felt a very strange feeling. There were too many people! After months at a school where he knew every student, it was…strange. Some looked at him oddly, or maybe it was just his own paranoia Still…. He could handle it. Not only that, but even though it was full dark out, the sky was brightly lit, the neon advertisments, cars and trains going too and fro... he shook his head trying to clear it of the information overload.

Then he saw Mecca…the Grail Castle… Xanadu.

Or as others would call it, Bueno Nacho.

"When were you supposed to meet them?" Ron asked. "Probably should have asked that before." He thought.

"Anytime today—Wade-san didn't give an exact time."

_Well, at least we can get some snackkage… _Ron thought, pulling the bike up to the racks for bikes and motorcycles and locking it up .

_I'm not getting my bike stolen on my **first **__day here. _

Inside, Ron and Rufus took some time to inhale the aroma that presented itself before their noses. Kyoko frowned.

"It does not smell very good, Ron-sama." Ron looked down at her.

"You poor, deprived child. I see now why God sent me to you. Come, we shall purchase our first meal of the night." Ron said, trying to adopt Sensei's mannerisms. Kyoko laughed.

"You're funny."

"Well, that too." Ron confessed. "C'mon—let's eat."

* * *

Back at the school, Yori watched Kim's sleeping form. Kim had become increasingly worried as the time to sleep grew closer. But not hysterical. Not like she had been in the beginning. Her eyes had been dry with dread when she'd lain down, but she hadn't tried to fight it.

_Whether you know it or not, Possible-san, you are winning._Yori continued to wait as the night wore on.

* * *

_He was putting her in the Coffin. She couldn't get out. Kim tried to fight, tried to struggle, but she was too weak to even move. _

_"N..nn..nnnoooo" she slurred out. She was alone, she was alone, she was going to-_

_"Hey KP." A cheerful voice said. Looking up, she saw…Ron? He casually kicked _Him_ into another open grave and reached down and pulled her up to him. _

_"You're spending way too much time in this dump. Wanna go to Bueno Nacho?"_

_"But-he'll"_

_"Never trouble you again, Kim. He's dead." Ron said. Kim looked up and around. The sky was blazing with a light that turned every dawn she'd ever seen into darkness by comparison. Kim suddenly felt free…for the first time in a very long time. _

_"Are you buying?" She asked Ron._

_"That's my KP…" The two strolled off, out of the clearing.

* * *

_

Yori looked down. Kim had started into a nightmare, that much was plain, from the twitching of her body. She'd been about to waken her, when she suddenly relaxed.

_What is Kim-san seeing?_ Yori wondered, as her pinched expression slowly relaxed into a smile, as she sighed and pulled the other pillow, _Ron's_ pillow, to her, inhaling of his scent. Yori smiled. Ah.

Outside, Sensei waited, a smile playing on his face. Kim-san would not be over it all tomorrow, he knew. But with Ron's aid, she'd turned the corner, as this night showed.

"Sleep well." He said in the darkness, before leaving for his own quarters.

* * *

Kyoko was surprised. She understood that this young man was the same 'Ron' Stoppable that Wade-san had mentioned many times before but Wade-san had told her how Ronald-sama would gorge himself…but he was not.

For his part, Ron was also surprised at that. Still, the idea of filling himself up until he could barely move was…repugnant. In any case, Naco's were to be enjoyed, not scarfed.

Ron felt their presence before Kyoko noticed them. He looked up and saw several men walking towards them.

"Kyoko." Ron said, softly. The younger girl, involved in drinking her coke, looked up. "Are they the men?"

"I…I don't know." She said, "Wade-san said they would identify themselves as friends."

_Or foes when they try to shoot us._

"Are you Kyoko?" The leader asked as the four men came up to their table. (Ron didn't want a booth—too closed in.). Ron stood up, and noted that their hands were empty, but they had shoulder holsters, and their eyes were never still, covering every part of the restaurant.

"Maybe…who are you?" He asked. One of the men looked at him, and then frowned slightly.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yep. She doesn't leave until I'm satisfied that you are the good guys." One of the men paused, and Ron noticed the radio plug in his ear. _So there are more of you._

"Understood." He said softly. "Stoppable. I'm to tell you that we have been in contact with Wade…and if you come outside, all will be explained." Ron looked outside and saw the limo. Saw the limo with two men mounting his _bike_ onto a rack. He tensed.

_Great.__ Now I can't even drive off. _Who _were_ these guys?

"Ok…" Ron said, with a large smile. "Just let me get-" One of the men raised his hand, holding a bag.

"Grandie-size Naco, to go. We have soft-drinks in the car." Ron looked down at Kyoko.

"OK!" He bent down and whispered into Kyoko's ear. "Kyoko—if these men are not who they seem, run into the most crowded place you can find and start screaming bloody murder."

"That won't be necessary." Ron glared at the agent. He shouldn't have been able too hear that-right, he probably also had sound intensifiers. Kung-fu or no, Ron Stoppable wasn't going to take these guys out like the Yakuza…especially since there was no back up.

They walked outside, and all of a sudden the buildings and crowds were threatening again. Ron remembered—a big city could be more lonely then the middle of the desert. Three of the men got into the front of the Limo, while the last held the door for Ron and Kyoko. Ron didn't even think of running—the fact that three had left proved there were more around. Besides…maybe these were the ones they were supposed to contact.

Inside, Ron's eyes struggled to adapt to the dark interior after the bright lights of the city. There were two forms at the other end, one slim and feminine one very bulky, though not fat.

Abruptly, there was a flare of light from a slim hand, green plasma dancing around it.

"Looking good, Stoppable." Shego said. "You should have cased the place better…but you're young. How's Kimmie?" Ron's mind went into shock.

"She's…doing good…real good… Shego." Ron said. Shego grinned.

"I'll just bet. I also bet you didn't send a note home yet." Ron shook his head.

"I didn't want to get people in trouble—Kim wasn't watching much news, but I was…and well…" He paused,

"Some of the people Kimmie helped didn't seem overly grateful?" Shego laughed. "Don't forget the lesson—lots of people will sell you out for money, every time—heck, you don't know how hard it was for me to pass up that easy money, knowing where you had gone and all." Ron looked into her eyes, and then smiled. _That_ was a lie, and they both knew it.

"Thanks Shego…for passing up the chance." Shego stretched, showing off her curved form.

"Well, maybe you can pay me for it—mountain air has done you good, _woof!" _she said, giving him a frankly lascivious look. The other figure moved, and Ron tensed. Right, if Shego was here, then it was time for Drakken to make his appearance.

"Alright, Stoppable, we're already running late, and we don't' have a lot of time." Ron's jaw dropped as the lights came on. Sitting beside Shego, in a dark suit was…

_Mr. Barkin?_

To be continued.


	5. Monkey Mayhem

_Monkey Mayhem._

_Authors note: For those wondering at the speed of this work, I'm trying to get faster at my writing-- some of my writing (not this, obviously) does pay. But I often find myself slowing up, so I've decided to set myself a little challenge, writing this story as if I'm on a deadline.

* * *

_

Ron shook his head, trying to reset the universe to a place where it made sense. Barkin and _Shego?_ The dark haired mercenary grinned.

"Well, you might have heard that Barkie resigned, right? You don't think he would just vegetate, did you?" Remembering Barkin's daily routine from when they'd been stuck together, Ron mutely shook his head.

"I'm still wondering…" Shego cooed, putting her head on Barkin's shoulder, "Who _are__ you _working for… MI-5… FSB…. Certainly not the CIA…I can't see them authorizing a wild ass stunt like this."

"Mind the language around the children." Barkin, well, barked. "And in any case, as I told you, that information is need to know…and you don't need to know. Neither do you, Stoppable." Ron sat back feeling his spine try to straighten. He wasn't in school, he had felony warrants after him, he'd just finished duking it out with Yakuza…

And Mr. Barkin _Still_ made him feel like he was ten. There was just no justice.

"OK, Steve _dear_," Shego said grinning. "Your money's good with me—especially since it comes in such a nice form…I love untraceable bearer bonds and gold coins." She winked at Ron's expression.

"Oh you didn't think I was going to become a _hero_, again, did you?" She shrugged, "I meant what I said—hero's a losing game—think of all those people who are looking to stab Kimmie in the back now—who are _happy_ that they can point to a fallen icon."

"Enough, Shego." Barkin growled. Shego frowned at him briefly, and Ron noticed that there was no humor in her eyes that time. He decided to try and get some info himself.

"Aren't you still working for Dr. Drakken?" Ron asked.

"Drakken… is having a crisis of conscience." Shego said. "I expect that to last about three more weeks, but until then, I'm a free agent…especially to such _cute_ employers." She said, pinching Barkin's cheek. Ron sighed. He guessed Shego was just constitutionally incapable of working for someone without trying to get under their skin.

Barkin reddened, and pulled out a folder, marked TOP SECRET: NO ELECTRONIC DISTRIBUTION.

_Guess someone realized how good Wade is._ Ron thought. Barkin tossed it over to him.

"This was one week ago, at a Russian Strategic Missile base whose exact location I'm not allowed to divulge. Ron opened it, and blinked…then blanched. Kyoko leaned over and he found himself shifting, keeping the pictures away from her.

"No, Kyoko." Ron said, "This is adult stuff."

"I'm only six years younger—I can read it."

"Trust me, you don't want to—_I_ don't want to."

It was a abattoir. Dead soldiers with throwing stars embedded in them, sliced apart, smashed…and one last picture, showing one monkey ninja at least had learned that in the eternal struggle of flesh vs. high caliber bullets, bullets won.

"Monkey Fist." Ron said. _Great.__ I so do not need this right now._

"Monkey Fist." Barkin agreed. "And he stole 10 nuclear warheads off SS-18's due to be decommissioned. That's 450 kilotons apiece…" Barkin shrugged, "Given that we're in Japan, I hope you don't need a history lesson about the _last_ time nukes were used."

"Is he going to use them?" Ron said, "That's not his style.'

"He's going to sell them." Shego said, "All his estates have been seized, and he's running short of money. We know." She continued, "That there are at least four organizations that have been contacted already. The North Koreans, a white supremacist group in the U.S., one of the larger drug cartels, and possibly, some of the groups in the Mideast." Shego frowned. "He's gone completely round the bend this time, Ronnie. Let one of those nukes go off, or even get sold, and old Lord Monty Fisk will have a new career as fertilizer."

"But we would prefer to avoid adding a few million people to the list." Barkin supplied. "The warheads are on a freighter in Tokyo bay. You and Shego will go and neutralize them."

"Uh…hold on, Mr. B." Ron said. "How can we "neutralize" them, and why don't you have…GJ or someone handle it?" Shego sighed, and Barkin looked embarrassed.

"The situation is very…complex." Barkin said.

"He means that all the main players are busy pointing fingers at each other and will probably _be_ busy pointing fingers at each other until a city goes up in a fireball." Shego translated. "That's fine, so long as it can't be traced to any one party's screw up. That's why we have Barkie dear, who I bet may be getting ready to take the fall, _again_, and he's using an international mercenary and a kid on a wanted poster." She grinned. "And why we're using a 10 year old computer nerd-"

"Hey!" Kyoko interjected,

"-instead of a bunch of vans full of NSA agents." Shego continued, giving a completely unapologetic grin to Kyoko.

"OK…when do we go?" Ron asked.

"Yes, when do we go!" Kyoko said.

"You are _staying here._" Ron told her. "Wade never went on a mission and you're not going to either—until you're older." She pouted.

"You sound like my parents." Ron grinned, apparently the rose was off her romance. Then he thought.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad were out of the country." She supplied. Barkin nodded.

"And they are quite safe. Are you ready?"

"Hold it, kid." Shego said, "Barkin what do they get paid?"

"Paid?"

"Yes, pay—folding gold, green, that sort of stuff, or I don't know—you use some of your connections to make those charges go away, that sort of thing. I don't care if you won't tell us _who_ you work for, but I do know they have pull."

"Shego-I." Shego rounded on Ron.

"You shut up, Kid—your manager is talking."

_Manager?_

"He'll do it because he's a h-"

"_Bullshit!"_ Shego's angry exclamation caused Ron to blink and Kyoko to gasp. Shego hit the intercom.

"Stop this car _right now."_

"Shego-w"

"We're talking. Now. Or I sign my resignation letter by blowing this car up, and it is a _long_ walk." Barkin glared, and nodded.

"Stoppable, stay here with Kyoko." He and Shego got out and stalked out.

"Man I wish I could hear what they were saying."

"You can." Kyoko supplied. Ron looked down and she had a small gadget in her hand.

"I broke the encryption on their comlinks—and they are both wearing them still…" Ron grinned.

"Boo-ya!" He said, as Kyoko giggled. Ron slipped the unit into his ear. Abruptly, two angry voices intruded on him.

"…I can not _believe_ you are getting him back in on that Hero Shit."

"He is a hero, Shego, you kn-"

"No. He is not a hero. He is a sixteen year old kid, who has done more than enough for the world, thank you very much. This is a cash on delivery deal."

"I could leave it up-" There was a squeal of feedback that Ron knew indicated Shego had fired up her plasma.

"No you don't. I know exactly what you're thinking—fill him with the stories of 'one guy can make a difference' and he'll go charging in there to save the day for free." A pause, "You people make me sick. What about all those people saying how wonderful Kimmie was? How many of them have come forward to say: 'what's this shit about charging her with a dozen felonies?' I'll tell you—about ten…_ten_. She made her rep saving people and took so little money she had to take a Podunk job to buy clothes, and when she really, _really_ needed help, where was everyone?"

"I know that." Barkin said, and Ron thought that he could detect some undefinable emotion in his teachers voice. "But the world isn't just about dollars and cents."

"It isn't? Let me put it straight—we go in there and we take Monkey Fist's toys away from him… what's that worth, _Stevie?_ People in DC can go to sleep without worrying their next career will be a cloud of radioactive plasma. How much is _that_worht?I'll give you a deal—pay him one cent on the head for the casualties you'd get if even _half_ these bombs end up in London, or LA or New York."

"It doesn't-"

"Yes it does work that way… and you know it. I have your dossier, Barkin—how many kids listened to the same bull _in your marine company?_ Yeah—great reward for their parents—a folded flag and a plot of land." Shego was actually talking faster. Ron had never _heard_ her so upset.

"And then there's Kimmie. If something happens to Ron," Ron heard Shego hiss, "Kimmie is gonna come out, ready or not—and she isn't ready, not by ten thousand miles she isn't. You'll put someone else in the ground. "

"Why Shego." Barkin said. "I think you might care for her."

"I…" There was the sound of something getting plasma fried, and part of the sentence was lost. "and the camel you rode in on!" Barkin said nothing, then Ron heard him talk again.

"You win. I'll let you and Ron off. Take him back to the school…consider the money you have as a retainer."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, are you stupid? You have no chance against that lunatic."

"You may be right—but like I said, you win. I won't risk Stoppable, and someone who would ignore what those nukes could do, who is only in it for the money, I don't trust."

"You…you…" Now Ron could see a glow right outside the window. Shego was really burning up.

"You'd do this just to get out of paying him?"

"I didn't say that. I will…but tell me. If you knew the bombs were there, and there was nobody paying you…would you stop them?" There was a sudden silence and the fire went down. In the feedback from her plasma, Ron couldn't hear what she said, until the end of the conversation.

"….you saw what happened to Kimmie…do you want to break her all over again?" There was no response to that. Ron quickly dumped the transceiver as the doors opened again. Barkin and Shego got in, Barkin's suit now mussed slightly.

"Here's the deal, Stoppable." Barkin said. "I can't tell you who I'm working for, but they may—I say, _may_ be able to get the charges against Kim Possible lifted. It won't be easy and it will take a while, but that's the best I can do." Shego nudged him in the side and Barkin glared at her.

"And there will be 10,000 dollars deposited in a numbered account for every warhead deactivated." Ron blinked. He knew he had money…but to hear Mr. "keep that window closed—electricity is money!" Barkin, casually mention paying him up to 100,000 dollars was…pretty surprising.

The car drove on, coming to a section of the harbor where there was little traffic. Ron looked around—it was a dry dock, probably busy in the day time, but deserted right now, except for some men on the side, holding rebreather gear and underwater sleds.

"OK." Ron said. "How do we get the bombs _back?_" Shego grinned.

"Thank Dr. D. for that." She said. "He's been, well, trying _sell_ stuff." At Ron's expression, she smiled, "Yeah, like I said, crisis of conscience. Now, this is a toy of-" Rufus dived into Ron's pocket and Ron backed up.

"No way!"

"Relax… this works." Shego said, pulling out several objects. "The Department Of Energy is drooling over it."

"What, a raygun?"

"No—a nuclear damper field." Barkin said, "It causes radioactive material to rapidly decay into non-radioactive material."

"Yep—ten minutes after you put this on a nuke, you have a lump of lead where the plutonium used to be."

"Then why not use it from here?"

"Real short ranged kid—and it has to be attached and given some time to warm up." Shego frowned. "And there is one…bug in it."

"What?" Ron said, nervously. Saying Drakken's devices had "bugs" was like saying a volcano was toasty….accurate in a way, but really not conveying the truth of the matter.

"Come on Stoppable." Barkin said, "You didn't sleep _that_ much in science class—you can't destroy energy, just convert it…and the radioactive material puts out its energy in the form of heat…"

"Heat?"

"Yep—enough to melt a hole right in the bottom of the ship. We need to go in, activate these things on the warheads, and then run like hell. Not a lot of margin on this job." Ron noticed that Shego was all business now.

"Where are they in the ship?" Ron asked.

"Main hold—as of twenty minutes ago, at least." Shego answered. Ron nodded and turned to put on the rebreather unit, as Barkin and Shego did the same. Sitting down Kyoko folded her hands, the very model of a proper girl. Ron immediately was suspicious.

"Kyoko—you are _staying_ here." Ron said. _Oh yeah, like that ever worked with the Tweebs._ He paused, and looked at her little PDA.

"Can you use that thing to access a satellite net?" Wade could, but could-

"Do you want Milnet, civilian weather satellites, or project THOR." Barkin blinked.

"Please don't use that last unit." The older man said. "For that matter…forget you heard about it…"

"Milnet will be fine." Ron said, "Keep a watch on the ship, in case anyone shows up—or leaves….it's _very_ important, Kyoko-san."

"You can trust me!" She said, standing up.

"Good move." Shego murmured to Ron. "Keep her in the loop, not the line of fire." Ron grinned. The three quickly dressed—Shego's outfit was suitable for swimming, and Barkin and Ron quickly donned wetsuits, Ron not noticing both Shego and Kyoko's appreciative glances when he came out from around the corner in the form fitting suit. Barkin handed out the dampers.

"Remember—set them and don't linger—if you have to, even one will destroy the usefulness of the other warheads, although I'd prefer to avoid a major radioactive spill in Tokyo bay, people."

"Got it, Mr. B."

"T_hank _you for your advice, Stevie." Shego cooed. Barkin pulled out a small, compact submachine gun, and looked at Ron. Ron shook his head. Barkin nodded.

"There should only be Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas—no buyers are yet due to show up…but that could be bad intel." Barkin said.

"Well, let's go, then." Shego said, slipping into the oily water. "Eugh! Barkin, the cleaning bill is coming out of the expense account!"

* * *

Monkey Fist growled, pacing the bridge of the ship. This was such a miserable place to be, not at all where he should be, given his station. All because of that Kim Possible and especially Ronald Stoppable. His face curled in an ugly expression. At least Kim had gotten her comeuppance…and in such a delightful way, too, he thought, looking at the wanted poster on the wall.

"Where are you, Ms. Possible?" He asked, "Dead, or wandering on the street somewhere mumbling to yourself?" He laughed. All of his revenge fantasies didn't even come _close_ to what the bitch had done to herself! Still, he had to admit that they had done him one service—despite its' problems, being freed from the need to maintain a front had allowed him to study the arts of the mystics…and he had learned much. There was something behind that martial art, he knew now…some thing deeper, older, and much more powerful.

Something that would be his, when he had sufficient money to explore it. There were rites, rituals…but something about them, even the ones he'd just started on, was disturbing. Sometimes he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him… _They come…_

"Who was that!?" Monkey fist spun around looking across the deserted bridge. Nobody was there. But someone _was_ coming, he knew it. He knew it now. he hit the intercom and listened to the chittering of his monkey ninjas…which increasingly, for some reason struck him as a bad joke. A joke of someone not deserving of _true_ power.

Still…nobody would come over the rail tonight—his ninjas would see to that.

And he was right.

* * *

In one of the corridors, the bulkhead glowed brightly as a laser cutter made a small hole, large enough for a person to enter by. Barkin finished cutting it, leaving one part for the last until the rest had been secured and sprayed with a no clang coating, allowing them to gently lower it to the water, where there would be no splash. Padded feet silently moved over the steel deck plating, until they came to a door to the central cargo hold. Barkin motioned for Ron and Shego to cover him, as he opened it. There was nothing to do for this part—they had to get in there, and the main hope of the plan was that they were expected to come in from the _top_.

"Nobody." Barkin said. They quickly set the devices, triggering them immediately. It would take a few minutes for them to fully activate—but the reaction once, started, was irreversible. Ron grinned. This job was going-

"CHE CHE CHE!" A scream from above and one of the Monkey Ninjas. Ron dodged backward from a throwing star, as Shego fired up and Barkin drove it off with a quick burst of fire from his gun, the frangible rounds harmlessly disintegrating when they struck steel, rather than ricocheting. Without missing a beat, they charged back to the hatch—to find it blocked, several other ninja's in front of it.

"Topside, people!" Barkin shouted, and things quickly became confusing. Ron dodged one sword, snapped out with a foot knocking a ninja down into the hold, ducked under a bo-staff, took it away, and thumped the owner with it. Shego was leaving a trail of motionless forms behind her, her emerald fire lighting the way, while Barkin was keeping their pursuit back with short bursts from the submachine gun—and the occasional flash-bang grenade.

Over all of it, Ron could feel a growing heat from the deck. Shego was right—they _didn't_ have much of a margin…

One last hatchway to clear, and then they were on the deck, the cool air contrasting with the heat below. Ron noticed that the Ninja's were abandoning the ship, squealing in panic…that wasn't like Monkey Fist, he thought…and then he heard Monkey Fist up ahead.

_Great._ Shego wsa in front, and when Ron came up, he saw Shego and Monkey Fist fighting. The deck was getting hot, but if they tried for the water now, all Monkey First had to do was open fire with a gun to take them all out.

_I guess I am going to earn that money._

To be continued.


	6. Cold Water, Hot Blood

_Cold Water, Hot Blood._

"What are you doing here?" Monkey Fist said, furiously. "You're one of us!"

"Not for something like this." Shego said, then, realizing that Barkin and Ron were coming up, she continued, "and, ah, they're paying me."

"Will it cover your funeral?" Fist snarled, leaping forward. Shego dodged, but he was faster…and moved…strangely. There was a disjointedness to his movement that made it hard to predict where he was going to be. It wasn't monkey style, it wasn't…anything.

Disturbing. It was faintly disturbing, as was the strange feeling that set her teeth on edge when he nearly hit her, like something was trailing in the wake of his attacks. She spun around and smashed him in the back with her fire. He should have died, but her plasma seemed to splash, and a feeling like static electricity ran up her arms.

"What's wrong, Shego? Losing your touch?" Monkey First snarled. "Like how you _helped_ that bitch Possible?" He smiled, "Tell me, where is she now and does she still have control of her bowel movements-" Shego didn't say a thing, in fact, she dropped back a little.

"What is the matter, Shego, did you-AIGGH!" Ron had heard what he said and didn't bother with witty banter or playing fair. He struck Monkey Fist hard, in the lower back. Shego heard bones splinter. The crazed martial artist fell to the floor in agony, and as he tried to spin around and kick Ron, a hard driven foot shattered the bones in his hand.

"AIGGGHHH!"

"You should watch your mouth about Kim." Ron said very calmly. "This _is_ the land known for politeness, after all." Shego grinned. She didn't think the kid had that kind of statement in him. Much better than going all "how dare you say that about Kimmie!" Suddenly, the deck lurched, throwing them all off balance, as billowing clouds of steam started exploding from the water by the center of the ship.

"Time to go!" Barkin said. "Get Monkey Fist and-"

"NOOO!" Monkey Fist screamed in fury and rose to his feet. For a moment, Shego's mind blanked. He couldn't do that. _Nobody_ could do that with a broken back. Then, he threw himself off the ship…directly into the steam. Ron started to go after him, but Shego grabbed his arm.

"Fist is broiled, Ron, Let's go before we join him!"

Their underwater sleds were at the far end of the ship, but even so the water was uncomfortably hot, as they sped back to the dock. By the time they got there, the entire center of the ship was glowing a dull cherry red. Ron hoped none of the monkey ninjas were still alive in that oven. Then, red turned to orange and then white, and with a tremendous explosion, the boilers went, sending steam, water and shrapnel into the bay. Even where they were, Ron heard fragments pattering over the roof.

"Kyoko." Barkin said, "What about radiation?"

"None, Barkin-sama." The girl said. "The level of radiation—well, nuclear radiation, gamma, rays, and such is within 1 percent of natural levels. Heat radiation…is considerably greater." She finished, looking up as the first Self Defense Force patrol boats moved out to the explosion.

"There is going to be a big front page tomorrow." Ron said.

"Yes. Pity about that fertilizer ship…do you know that fertilizer, stored improperly, can be quite dangerous?" Shego said. Ron blinked.

"You're kidding."

"Well, except for some websites." Barkin said. "They get the exact truth… just like they did about area 51." Ron glared.

"You knew about that? Do you know how long it took my rep to recover from those pictures?"

"I thought they were cute, Ron-sama, when Wade shared them with me." Kyoko commented.

"What! Ron said, turning red. "aww…man who else did Wade share those with?"

"Well, _now_ you look like a well cooked lobster, Ronny." Shego said. She paused, "And speaking of your techno-nerd friend…" A familiar object was produced from a bag she had in the limo. Ron blinked at it. It was Kim's spare Kimmunicator. The one he'd left in the hospital, unplugged, six months and an eternity ago.

"Shego…" He said. She grinned, then got serious.

"Walk with me, kid."

"Can I come?"

"No, Kyoko—this is adult business, so you stay with Stevie and ask him about Wannaweep." Both Ron and Barkin shuddered at _that. _Tugging Ron out of the area, Shego waited until they were out of sight.

* * *

"So, nice job—no hesitation there." She shrugged, "How's it feel to have taken down Monkey Fist so quickly?" Ron paused, remembering the crunch.

"At the time…fine." He paused, "But even Mr. Barkin isn't- Shouldn't we?"

"What? Do the hero thing and risk our lives? No, he got into the business, he knew what he was in for." She paused, "Remember, if he'd made his sale, he'd have killed millions—because first link or last, the blood on the hands is the same." Shego finished, and Ron noticed that she was looking at her hands.

"Shego…" Ron said quietly. "I listened in on part of that talk you had with Mr. Barkin."

"_How?_" Shego slapped her head, "Oh, right, techno-nerds…" Ron didn't let himself be deterred.

"What's wrong with being a hero?" Shego paused, and Ron saw suddenly that she was absolutely serious, her eyes looking into his.

"Because like I said, it's a losing proposition… you give and you give and you give…and pretty soon people come to _expect_ you to be a hero, to be heroic, to keep giving…until there's nothing where _you_ used to be." Her voice got softer. "No room for flaws or little hobbies—just 24/7 on duty. And when you fall, everyone looks at you and pat themselves on the back…because they saw it coming…had to expect it and pride goeth before a fall and all that." She absently ran a finger along a concrete pillar, green plasma drawing a line in it.

"Kim wasn't the first, remember." She continued, "They come and they go…and the lucky ones, like Nana Possible, get out and have a life." She laughed, "But then people ask 'where did they go?', and you can hear what's underneath—'how dare they leave us to clean up our own messes!'"

Ron looked over at the bay, the lights of the emergency vessels still flashing.

"I can't accept that." Ron said. "Maybe you can get too lost—but do nothing, just because it might be dangerous?" He paused, "You helped here…and was it really the money?" Shego looked uncertain.

"Maybe it was because Monkey Fist is one of _our_ lunatics." She said. "Cleaning his mess upis kinda a responsibility." She paused, and a smile flickered, "And yeah, the money had something to do with it." Then, there was another laugh, "And of course, the chance to see you in action…and show you the ropes a little."

"How did you know-" Ron paused, " Wait a minute, Kyoko?"

_I didn't' know I was going…_

"Well, a little bird tapped the phone and heard Sensei mention who was coming down." Shego said.

"You _set me up!?"_

"Not entirely."

"Shego, you had the Yakuza chase Kyoko!"

"That wasn't part of the plan." Shego countered, defensively. "I told her to not go digging after we found out the main part of the plan, but you know kids—they always have to go one further. She tipped someone off, and they told Monkey Fist, and he hired the Yakuza. I didn't know about that until too late to do anything else." She grinned, "Besides, you handled it, and got a new girlfriend out of it. She'd been dying to meet you and was eager to help." Ron groaned.

"My turn." Shego said. "If Barkin carries out his end of the bargain." Ron started to say something, but Shego raised her hands, "You've got the money, but quashing criminal charges is a different breed of horse—that requires daylight operations, and most intelligence types try to stay under the rocks. He'll try, but that might be refused by his superiors…or they may decide it makes a nice hold on you two." She shook her head at the image.

"But anyway, lets say that tomorrow morning, you get a pardon, signed by the president of the U.S., all is forgiven, come on home—we kept your homeroom class warm for you." She looked at Ron, "What then? Be a good little boy and go home?"

"Well…"

"Or stay here and learn more…and then go out and _take_ the world by storm." She gripped him by the arm. "Kid, you're both way out of that school's league. You want to be a merc, I can think of five or six different organizations that would love to have you. Stay in the hero business? Well, stupid decision, but you can do a _hell_ of a lot better then a TV in a school locker." Shego laughed, "Or just take that money and travel—some ops with me, and I guarantee you that you'll be making a cool million a year in interest payments alone…and it'll be from legal investments."

"It doesn't have to be super-villain stuff either." Shego continued, "Do Kim's thing—but have a bill…if you want to feel better, let people pay what they can afford, but get the _hell_ out of this charity business. Remember that super freezer ray thingie that you and Kim recovered?"

"Yeah?"

"It cost 44 million dollars. Down time to make another one was about 60 million dollars. How much did you get out of it?"

"Er…" Ron paused, and looked down at his foot. Rufus had followed them, and he reached down and picked the pet up. "A major stomach ache, some free coupons, and… an F on a paper the next day."

"Chicken feed. You saved them 104 million dollars, minimum, and they gave you chicken feed. That was no village of poverty stricken farms-- that was a Fortune 500 company. You think they _respect_ your selflessness?" Shego put one hand on his chest, trailing a finger down the center, and lowered her eyes. "Tell you what… anytime you feel like it, I'll act as your manager—write your contract, even look for jobs… 10 percent off the top for my fee." She paused, "Cause if making money was a sin, Stoppable, why do so many people _do_ it? A lot of them are a lot worse than any villain you ever saw."

"Worse than Drakken?" Ron said, trying to spark some humor. The humor died before Shego's eyes.

"Yeah. Lots worse." She paused. "But I'm gonna let you have all the money for this one—no 10 percent off the top."

"Oh?" Ron said, and found that Shego had somehow maneuvered him to where he was backed up against the wall.

"Yeah—I'm taking a vacation…starting now. I have a VTOL board in this building, and well…sometimes these secret agent types get a little antsy if you know too much… Not a problem for you—yet, but one for me. " Then suddenly, she was very close to him. "And," she said, breathing into his ear, "I'll take this ten percent in a different way…"

"How-mgphl!" Ron suddenly was crushed back against the wall as Shego hungrily kissed him, pressing her curvy body to his. For a second, Ron didn't know what to so, but then his hands fell to Shego's hips and they started to move- Then he pushed her away…a feeble push, but one that Shego respected.

"I…Shego, I'm kinda with Kim." He said. Shego laughed,

"I know that, silly…that wasn't to take you way from her, that was to see if _I'm _missing anything." She winked. "And, I think I may be." Shego turned and started walking off. "You can take Kyoko back home…" she said as she neared the end of the alley. "Oh." Shego said, turning, "One last thing. I won't poach Kimmie's territory, Ron…but if she's ever dumb enough to dump you…don't be a stranger." With a laugh, she vanished, and moments later, Ron heard the sound of a turbine revving, and saw a familiar flight board vanish into the sky.

"Wow." He said, before starting back.

To be continued.


	7. Friends and Temptresses

_Friends and Temptresses.

* * *

_

When Ron came back from his meeting with Shego, Barkin and Kyoko looked at him.

"Where's Shego?" Barkin asked.

"She took off…" Ron said.

"Ah." Barkin responded, and then he held out a slip of paper to Ron. "This is an account number with a bank in the Cayman islands. It contains 100,000 dollars, as per the agreement that Shego negotiated on your behalf, Stoppable." Ron Grinned.

"Thanks, Mr. B."

"And because I know where you are, I'll be sending some things to you at the school."

"Won't that?.." Ron didn't like the idea of suddenly having an INTERPOL marshal show up.

"No." Barkin said, "This entire incident is classified at MAJESTIC. Trust me, nobody with that clearance cares in the least about some felony charges in America." He looked at Ron. "So what did Shego tell you?" Ron reddened.

"Let me guess, Stoppable—she told you about the high paying life of an international mercenary… didn't she?" Ron nodded.

"Kinda…"

"Let me tell you something." Barkin said. Ron looked at his teacher.

"Shego's right about the money. She's right about a lot of things, and maybe you and Possible should think about having some of the people who can, pay a little more than in free rides…if you ever decide to go that way again." Barkin raised a finger, "But…when was the last time you heard about Shego enjoying some time with friends, without constantly looking over her shoulder because she has to watch out for both sides, can't have any close friends outside of business or she'll put them in jeopardy? ." He paused, "Sure Shego has a lot of houses, because she always has to stay hidden. I bet she took off because she was worried I might think about tying up loose end's, right?

Ron nodded.

"Remember that—her life is a damned lonely one." He paused, "Now about you, Kyoko."

"I'll return home with Ronald-Sama."

"No." Ron blinked.

"It's ok, Mr. B."

"No, it's not—I handled your drivers ed, remember? At least you remembered a helmet, but a motor bike, in Tokyo traffic, with _you_ at the controls, is not safe…I will take her home." Ron blinked. How did he _do_ that—from ninja secret agent being instructed in the arts of international espionage, to 16 going on 10 in 30 seconds. Kyoko looked upset, but subsided at a look from Barkin. She looked at Ron, ran up, gave him a hug and handed him her PDA, as Rufus leaped out and made the transfer.

"I have more, Ron-sama. This one works much like Wade-san's device." She said, pointing to the Kimmunicator. "But it is, of course, much more advanced, being newer…bye!" She bounced into the car, followed by Barkin, who nodded to Ron, as the limo pulled out. As it came by him, Barkin poked his head out of the window.

"Stoppable—if Kim becomes…depressed over what happened at school—remind her, everyone makes decisions with their eyes open. I _knew_ what might happen." Then, in a whisper of wheels, the limo was gone.

Everyone else was gone, Ron realized, with no sign there'd ever been anything here—someone had even scattered dust and dirt over the place where they'd gone in with the underwater swimming vehicles. His ninja was parked in the corner, and Ron walked to it thinking about both Barkin and Shego's statements. Ron thought about staying in Tokyo…maybe going back and seeing some of the city…but no. It was late, and if he stayed any longer he'd have to stay all night. He could come back out with Kim sometime, now that he had a bike, or just come back out on the train. He had to get back h-

_Since when did the school become home?_

It was late…very late when he got back. Ron stopped at the entrance to the school. (the school had a garage at the bottom of the pathway, where the Ninja now was) Nobody was up, except for a few lights flickering where some students were studying. He poked his head into their room, and saw that Kim was already asleep. Ron gently lay down beside Kim, careful to not wake her. Yori was no where to be seen, but there was a note on the pillow.

_Ron-San.__ Kim is sleeping well. I think that she no longer need fear sleep._

Ron looked at Kim, saw how her red hair, no longer dull, haloed her face, her breath coming easily, no longer with the sudden twitches that showed her trying to fight up from some nightmare. She was deeply, naturally, asleep.

Ron fell asleep beside her, watching her until his eyelids closed.

* * *

"Stoppable-San!" Yori's voice woke him up. Ron bolted upright and saw the sun on the floor—it had to be at least 9:00… Yori was sitting beside him and smiled. "Sensei decided that you should have some sleep, given your adventure."

"Thanks… " The other side of the mat was empty. "Where's K-"

"Here, sleepy head." Kim said, strolling in dressed in her workout clothes. "I've been up since five, w-w-working." She smiled. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Well…yeah."

"And who is this Kyoko that left you a pink PDA, and how did you get my Kimmunicator?" She asked, more to the point.

"Well, ah… Kyoko helped Mr. Barkin, Shego and I, and Shego gave me the Ki-"

"Whoa! Back up." Kim ordered, "Mr. Barkin and Shego? Helped how?" Ron grinned, and looked at the two of them. He wasn't in any organization that had to deal with 'need to know'.

_Shego's__ mouth covered his, pressing him against the wall and he could feel her body-_ OK, maybe there were a _few_ "need to know" aspects about the operation. Ron sat and told them all about what had happened…with edits. At the end of the story, Kim was chewing her lower lip, a disturbed expression on her face.

"What is it, KP?"

"I w-w-wish Mr. Barkin was still at school." She said, "That wasn't fair." _He had tried to help **me** and this is what happened._ Ron reached out and covered her hand.

"Mr. B. had a message for you, Kim." Ron said, "He made his decisions—eyes open." He shrugged, "I don't think he regrets it."

"It still wasn't' fair." Kim said.

"Yeah." Ron had to agree. Then Kim gave him a look.

"And working with Shego!?" She paused, and said in an aggrieved voice. "I turn my back for a few months, and the world goes nuts. Is she our friend?"

"Well, Um…." Ron said reddening, "not really… I mean, not like a _close_ friend."

"So she's our enemy?"

"Nah…she's… a, I don't really know! Yeah, that's it!."

"Kim-san! Ron-san!" A voice came from outside, where Hirotaka and several grunting students held a collection of boxes. Ron blinked.

"Mr. B?" He asked, "I thought the money was going to be deposited…maybe it's a bonus!" Ron looked at Rufus.

"Boo-ya!" Kim and Yori shared a smile. That was Ron, all right. He quickly dug into the boxes, tossing packing peanuts all over the room. Then, he stopped, seeing what was at the bottom. His face took on a look of disbelief….of sorrow… of betrayal. Kim looked concerned.

"Ron…what is it?" Mutely, Ron pulled out one book—on macro-economics. Then he pulled out a letter, opened it and read it.

"Stoppable, Possible. 'Ninja arts' are not on the United States Curriculum for high school, and you have both fallen _well_ behind your former classmates. In here are all the Junior and Senior text books, along with a plan of correspondence study and tests. I will be grading those tests, and I expect them promptly. You don't need to fear someone finding you." Ron blinked. Blinked again. Then he continued.

"PS: Stoppable. I don't have to say this to Possible, but I hope your new found determination in breaking things extends to using a book for something other than a head rest. Congratulations, people. You're back in school.

Ron let the letter fall from his hands.

"I'm in a secret ninja school…I just saved part of the world… and I have _homework?_" Kim paused and looked at him, holding the small sheet Barkin had given him.

"You also have 100,000 dollars, deposited in…our names?" Kim blinked. "It's a-a dual account…" Ron was still lost in the horror of school.

"Can I use it to pay for a tutor?" He asked, hopelessly. Kim laughed,

"Sorry—I think that'd be cheating." Then they both paused. There was something else in front of them.

The Kimmunicator.

"We haven't talked to Wade…we didn't even say goodbye." Ron said. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Beyond belief." Kim agreed.

"Maybe we should wait."

"Until he calms down."

"2040 sounds good."

"maybe 2050." Then they looked at each other.

"I have the batteries." Ron said. "Should I talk to him first?"

"How about both of us." Kim said, holding onto Ron's hand. "That way we can give each other moral support."

"Or run if this thing sprouts legs and starts chasing us." Ron said. Kim grinned.

"So not the drama, Ron." She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"It's been a while since you said that, KP." Ron quietly said.

They plugged the batteries in, and waited while the unit went through its self test and start up procedures. Then, Kim hit the button to open the com…and waited.

Several seconds passed, until the screen cleared and there was Wade, in pajamas blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"oops." Kim said, "I think we forgot the time difference." Wade heard her voice.

"Kim?" he said. He rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he'd seen. Then…

"KIM!" He shouted, looking like he was about to start dancing. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE NOT CRAZY!" Kim giggled at that.

"Thanks Wade," She said. "You look…excited." Abruptly, Wades mood changed and he looked like a small thundercloud in pajamas.

"Why didn't you call me?" He said. "You could have done something- -nobody knew what had happened to you!" He paused, "After you and Shego kidnapped Kim, Ron, the entire-" Kim blinked. She'd never seen Wade this upset.

Wade Continued ranting.

"FBI, CIA and INTERPOL were crawling over Middleton. Do you know that for nearly a week they thought that the whole thing might have been orchestrated by Shego and Drakken to drive you crazy and kidnap you?" He paused, "Then they decided it might be a Russian covert operation, that you were always a FSB agent, and they were extracting _you_…and _then_" His voice raised aggrieved, "They decided that maybe _I_ knew something… so they seized ten of my computer's!"

"At once?" Ron said, somewhat stunned by the onslaught.

"No! Every time I got a new computer, they seized it—for a month!" He glared, "I was offline for…. Hours!" The horror of that statement obviously required no expansion.

"I-I'm sorry Wade," Kim said contritely, "I didn't know and I was…not myself for a while here." Wade's anger dropped away. "Yeah." He said, "I saw some of the hospital tapes when I was looking for you." He shrugged, "If you want even crazier, you should see all the internet sites out there—they have you everywhere from Rio to Graceland."

"Working for Elvis?" Ron asked.

"Nope—getting ready for a comeback after they transplant Elvis' brain into you." Ron grinned, then looked serious.

"Wade…I didn't get in contact with you, deliberately." Ron said, "I didn't want _anyone_ having to lie—and risk going to jail for it." Wade looked at him.

"What about your parents." Ron paused, and fell silent.

"I couldn't tell them for another reason."

"Which was?"

"They were the only people I was worried about who might talk us out of it—convince us to come back." Kim took that opening.

"Wade, how are o-o-our parents." She said. Wade blinked at the stutter, but let it pass.

"They're fine… well, scratch that. They're as good as they could be, under the circumstances. Your mom and dad are back working…" Wade paused, and looked apologetic. "But I haven't talked to them much—your dad kinda…got upset when he realized Ron had kidnapped you with Shego, Kim…so well…"

"He's banned you and me, right?" Ron supplied.

"Beyond measure, Ron." Wade grinned, "Of course, if you want to talk to him, you know the phone number." Ron blanched.

"No." Kim said. "I-I-I" She shut up. The excitement of talking to Wade had caused the stuttering to come back with a vengeance. Kim waited, counted to ten, and then started again. "I'm still wanted—and I bet there's a tap on all those phones." Wade nodded.

"Last I checked—not only your parents, but everyone you or Ron ever called as well." Kim nodded. Then, one other question she had to ask.

"Wade…How is Bonnie?" Wade paused.

"She went back to school after two weeks." He continued, "But she's still seeing the school councilor." Kim lowered her eyes in shame.

"Hey KP." Ron said, "You weren't yourself, remember?" Out of Wade's sight, he covered her hand with his. Abruptly, there was a sudden bleep from the pink PDA. Wade looked down at his computer.

"Guys, you have another-Kyoko?"

"Hello, Wade-san!" Kyoko said, her voice oddly stereophonic, coming both from Wade's device and her own PDA. "I gave this to Ron-san for his missions, in case he need help from me on his adventures with Shego-san!"

"WHAT?" Wade said, "I'm handling team possible!"

"And I'm handling Ron-san—and I gave him a MUCH better communicator!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I bet your communicator can only handle 3rd level multi-fractal chaos theory encryption routines! Mine is better and has quantum solid state memory!" Kim and Ron blinked at the exchange. Suddenly, both units sprouted wires and started plugging into each other, the two technonerds facing each other.

"OK, Kyoko, their can be only one—the first one to break into the other's command level protocols surrenders."

"_Banzai!"_

Completely ignored, Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"What do we do, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Watch, and if things get too hot, hose them off… or set them up on a date."

"Date?" Kim exclaimed, "They're little kids!" Without missing a single keystroke in her duel, Kyoko spoke.

"But we do have a baby." Kim and Ron's mouth opened up at that, but no sound came out.

"Yeah, a virtual AI construct designed along hyper-cognitive self directing AI routines, set up to evolve along the lines of an organic creation, only at 20 times "real world" time." Wade supplied, even while _he_ wasn't missing a keystroke.

"Yes, and you let the FBI confiscate our baby—10 times over!" Kyoko said from her position, furiously typing.

"But I made backup copies…" Wade pleaded. Kim looked at Ron and just blinked.

"Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know—but for the world's sake, at some point we have _got _to get them into some…normal activities." Then Ron paused, "No, that's no good."

"Why not?"

"They may meet the Tweebs." Kim blinked hard at that image, which somehow seamlessly joined with a vision of the earth flying out of orbit into the depths of space. Somehow, in the vision, she could hear the Tweebs, 'hick-a-bic-abooing" all the way into deep space.

"That's…horrible." Kim said, and got up, reaching down to pull Ron up. "Wade… We'll keep in touch—but don't tell mom and dad…not yet. I'll do t-t-t-" Pause, "That." Wade nodded. "Right Kim!" Now that his fear (and anger) about Kim was laid to rest, he worked on the _far_ more important challenge Kyoko put before him. Kim grinned. That was the old Wade.

"So, was it as bad as you thought?" Ron asked.

"Not at all- - we're not being chased by them are we?" Kim paused, and got a very devilish smile on her face, "But you have your own communicator now…and someone is crushing on you, I think."

"No…it's a working relationship." Ron said, "I saved her, and well, that's why she's helping."

"Bye bye, Ron-Sama!" Kyoko said as her machine turned to face Wades, switching off the screen to provide even more power for their cyberspace match. Kim giggled.

"Oh Really." Kim continued, "Well, if you say so…" She smiled wider. "Oh-- I'm moving up and out—no more 8 year old classmates for me!" Ron grinned,

"That's great!" He paused, "Who are you drilling with?"

"Well… Yori, Hirotaka…and _you._" Ron blinked.

"Are you sure you're…" He paused, that sounded bad, "I mean, have you gotten all your muscle tone back?" Another voice answered that.

"No, Ron-san." Yori said. "But she is now to the point where it is not simply restoring her muscles, but training her in new abilities—and for that, the younger classes are useless. She already _has_ that knowledge." Yori looked at them both. "Put yourself at ease—Hirotaka will not be launching any immediate 'pop-quizzes'". Ron looked over at Kim, and to his surprise, found no signs of resentment. Kim shrugged when she caught his gaze.

"I don't like it, Ron—but I'm not ready for that…yet." Ron grinned, now _that_ was KP.

* * *

_Tokyo Bay._

The rats sniffed around the body at the edge of the bay. They'd been driven back by the sound and the noise of the harbor patrol. But now… The broiled body called them. A rat moved forward, sniffing at the hand… and then, the hand lashed out, seized the rodent and proceeded to crush the life out of it. A pair of eyes opened. Mad, staring eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ron stretched, and smiled. Once again, he was awake before Kim—not surprising, because she'd really pushed herself, probably more than she should have. Ron knew that it was because in the afternoon, she'd been working with the advanced classes…he'd seen her.

And he'd seen how far she had to come. Kim had all the moves…intellectually. But her body did not yet remember them to the degree it once had. She had to think about doing something rather than doing it—and that made her easy meat for Hirotaka, Yori… or Ron, although thankfully, nobody had asked them to spar. He wasn't a good enough instructor for that—Ron could fight, better than ever, but he'd never equal Yori or Hirotaka for being able to _show_ the student how to improve.

But, nonetheless, Kim had fallen asleep the moment she'd hit the sleeping mat, and it looked like she might be in danger of the icewater alarm clock. Ron looked, and judged that he could let her sleep for ten more minutes before that happened.

Then, there was a subdued "bleep" from the Kyoko's PDA, no longer connected to the Kimmunicator.

"I wonder who won?" Ron said softly. Wade or Kyoko would tell him—in fact, maybe it was Kyoko calling to brag.

It wasn't. On the screen was a simple note.

_Hey Ronnie._

_Got a simple job. Low risk, high pay. Goody two shoes stuff. 50 percent split. Interested? Meet me at Bueno Nacho, tonight, 9:00. Don't bring Kimmie, she ain't ready._

_Shego._

Ron blinked. A _job?_ And she called it "goody two shoes stuff." Not working for a villain… But if he was going to get into Tokyo…he'd have to leave at 7:00.

On the other hand… the last job had been 100,000 dollars. Not that he was poor, by any means…but on the other hand, if they _couldn't_ ever go home, they would need a way to make more money. Ron wasn't as naïve as he'd been—there was no guarantee that the Naco money Shego had hidden would _stay_ hidden—and if they suddenly had to leave, an extra source of income….

"Ron?" Kim's sleepy voice came behind him. Ron blanked the screen.

"Yeah KP?"

"What's going on?"

"Just checking to see if Kyoko and Wade had named their baby yet." Kim laughed and threw a pillow at Ron. She didn't notice that it was his preoccupation that let it hit him…

_To be continued._


	8. A night on the town

_A Night On The Town.

* * *

_

Ron drove up to the parking structure—several Blocks from Bueno Nacho. Getting blindsided by good guys was bad—but what if they hadn't been good guys? This time, he'd case the joint. He looked around and didn't see anything, but then.

"Casing the joint, Stoppable?" Ron almost jumped out of his skin. Shego had somehow appeared behind him.

"Good idea, lousy application." Shego said. "You're standing and watching—and you aren't going anywhere. Anyone who looks at you knows that you're trying to see something." She shrugged. "I'm a softie, but listen and I'll tell you how it's done."

"Me and KP di-"

"Uh-uh—you and KP were running around as the fair haired babes of the public and cops—you never had to worry about cops coming after you, remember?" Ron shut up and nodded.

"Right—first of all, casing a joint is easier with a few people to help you, so you can just have several, unrelated people wander on through. If you can't, the next best thing is to _know_ the location. If you say, know the average lunch crowd, you can tell if it's been added to, or subtracted from." Shego twitched her head at the interior. Ron followed it and saw people eating.

"This is a fast food place, Ronny, and that means most people are eating fast and leaving—watch for people who look like they're nursing drinks. Watch the workers-- they'rethere all day, so they are a good shot to either see if someone's coming in-- or if the place has people in it they don't know. Look for people with celphones." She gave a laugh, "That's one area where the business is more difficult—when I started, having a celphone branded you a movie star, crook, or spook—now everyone has them." She paused, "But there are still cues—tell me what they might be, Stoppable." Ron racked his brains...then.

"Not talking?"

"Good—it's an amateur screw up, but yeah, anyone with the celphone on, but not using it is a danger sign." She shrugged. "OK, quick lesson over, because we've got a full night—but remember this—in the business, you have to think both like a hunter and hunted—and both roles involve looking around for things that don't _fit_ the natural pattern." She grinned, "And since I am so nice…" Several small flash data cards came out of a pocket of her overcoat. "Limited, this minute only engagement—the MI-5 tradecraft training files. Don't take 'em like gospel, but they have a lot of good info." She took off walking, and Ron followed her, coming to a small, non-descript car.

"Get in." Shego said, and they drove off into the busy traffic. When Ron had buckled up, Shego tossed a folder in his lap.

"Tonight's event." She said. Ron opened up the folder and looked at the pictures. It was a large building, with a number of small cubicals in it. Some of the pictures showed people being moved to and from shipping containers. "What's it look like to you?" Ron blinked and shook his head.

"Illegal immigrants?"

"Technically- but…" Shego said, concentrating on the road, "The accurate term would be slavery. This is a little transshipment point for kids who thought they were going to make their fortune away from the home village. Some of 'em came willingly, some of 'em were kidnapped, and some of them were sold by their parents." Ron blinked at that last. _Sold_ by their parents. Shego caught his glance.

"If you have five kids, and only enough money to feed four of them, you can at least tell yourself that number five will be alive." She said, quietly. "here's the problem—these guys have bribed a lot of very important people…and provide a service some other people like a lot. That means no official investigation…and if you go through channels, they load up most of those kids into the shipping containers, sail off the coast and dump them off into deep water."

"That's…" Ron was about to say disgusting, but the word didn't even apply.

"Yeah. It is." Shego said, "And that's why we're going to shut it down."

"How?" Ron said. "There have to be lots of guards…"

"There are. But see, lots of cops don't like this little problem, and even if their superiors order them to not investigate…how can they fail to follow the international criminal Shego when she's attacking some innocent?" Shego got an absolutely devilish look on her face. "And if they just _happen_ to have enough police to fight world war III, along with so many reporters you can't shove it under the carpet… well, that's not their fault." She paused, and Ron heard her speak under her breath, "And very important people who buy babies for fun deserve whatever they get…" She paused, "You got the location?" Ron, who had been listening to her, nodded, pointing to the map.

"Yes, Shego." Ron looked over at her. "So, you've decided to be a good girl?"

"Hah! Not on your life, Kid—the British Anti-slavery society is paying us a cool two hundred and fifty thousand pounds on completion. In case your math skills are rusty, with the exchange rate, that's better than twice what you got from that cheapskate Barkin—even after we split it between us. You on?" Shego finished. Ron looked at the pictures.

_OK. Shego wants you to do this, and that's why she has so many pictures of little, scared kids with stuffed toys._ And knowing he was being manipulated didn't change a thing.

"Yeah."

"Good. We're here—run away, _towards, the_ target. It's about two miles away—that'll give the cops enough time to gather to 'save' you." She paused, "Here." Shego said and handed Ron a hood and ear plug. "Wouldn't want to make ID'ing you too easy, now would we, and It'll look odd if we're shouting to each other while we're trying to kill each other—you can subvocalize and it will pick up your voice."

"When do get-WHUFL!" Shego, without another word, fired up her plasma and blasted Ron through the side of the car. He hit the pavement with bruising force, only his training allowing him not to get hurt.

Badly at least.

"You want to put your hands _There__!?"_ Shego roared, jumping out of the car, green plasma wreathing her. "I'll show _you_ a good time!" As she unleashed another bolt that incinerated a trashcan next to Ron. Ron took off, down the street, with patrons scattering in every direction. Shego missed with blasts that would have killed, and connected with blasts and kicks that were only bonejarringly punishing. Ron did the same, launching spin kicks that would break bones…and missing, while connecting with punches that would "only" leave bruises. To anyone watching, it was as if they were doing their best to try and murder each other.

Evidently, Ron thought, the fix was in—because the number of police and TV helicopters was _way _to large for the time they'd been fighting, Not to mention the number's of cops following them on the ground.

"Good job." Shego continued. "Remember, the cops _have_ to arrest us if they catch us, so don't make the mistake of thinking they're on our side. They're clients—there's a difference." While she was talking to him she spun around and kicked him through a picture window into a department store. Patrons and greeters scattered as Shego chased Ron, unleashing bolt after bolt of plasma that did…far less damage then was apparent. Ron ducked one bolt and then saw a mother fall back, losing her grip on the stroller, which started toppling down the escalator.

"Shego-"

"Keep your eyes-oh for God's sake." He heard, as Shego, seemed to lose track of him and spent a few minutes threatening the crowd with death and destruction. Ron grabbed the kid _en passant _and handed her back to her wide eyed young mother.

"Finished, Galahad?" Shego's sarcastic voice came through the earphone.

"Uh, Yeah."

"Good, head for the objective—show time." She said.

At the cargo terminal, the guards were bored. Few fought—in many cases they had actually spent money to come into slavery, which was a better bargain then starving at home. Those who didn't know, mostly young girls destined for more…personal jobs, were easily enough cowed, by being in a nation where they didn't know the language and had neither Visa nor passport. In fact, the most exciting event of the week was watching the two strangers fight on TV—money was quickly exchanged, and lies were told about who had slept with the super criminal Shego…and nobody noticed where they were heading until the two of them burst into the building.

For a second, the guards were paralyzed with shock. And then they were paralyzed by the way that the two fighters suddenly, almost like it was planned, attacked _them._ Guns racked on the wall might as well have been on the moon, as Ron and Shego turned awake yelling guards into bruised, unconscious ones. But not all. One guard looked around. He'd been told what to do in this case… which was get rid of the evidence. The fact that their was no chance of any action doing that, as more and more police cars appeared on the scene, didn't register in his shellshocked brain. He could lower at least one cargo container into the water...

Ron saw one guard head towards the crane control cabin.

_What is he doing?_ It was then that he heard the panicked screams as the guard reached his destination, and one of the containers, already rigged up for a lift, was swung out over the empty water. Ron moved faster than he'd ever moved before.

The guard was just preparing to drop the container, when suddenly something grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him repeatedly into the safety glass of the cabin. His face a ruined mass of blood and shattered bone, he fell back. Ron looked down, trying to puzzle out the controls, when he heard a scream in his ear mike.

"_RON!"_

BANG! The glass disintegrated, fragments of the glass being driven by the bullet that passed his ear with a flat whack, as pain burned into his shoulder. There was a scream, and Ron looked down to see Shego, one guard, unconscious, at her feet.

"Stop screwing with the crane—you're as likely to drop them in as move them back—the cops will know what to do—and we have 20 seconds to get out of here!" Ron nodded, and headed down, unable to disguise a wince.

"Great. You're hurt—let's get back to my crib." Shego said, "I stashed another care two blocks away. Can you make it?" Ron grinned.

"This isn't bad—no problem." He watched as the cops charged in "looking" for Ron and Shego, even though some of them _had_ to have seen them. That didn't stop them from searching every box, every office with amazed expressions as they found what they'd known was there…and oddly "accidentally" forgot to secure the crime scene so the TV cameras were right behind them, recording the pictures of blinking, hysterical people being removed from shipping containers…and doing so in a way that made any attempt at cover up impossible.

* * *

Later, in a small hotel room…in a Ginza Love hotel (as the rhythmic thumping next door proved), Ron sat with his shirt off while Shego gave him an expert look, and bandaged the wound.

"Fragments from the glass. Won't even leave big scars. You were _lucky_—remember that next time you play hero." She said.

"What would you have done?"

"Let them fall." Shego said, "It wasn't part of the mission."

_Would you?_ Suddenly Ron had a thought, _You__ knew I wouldn't…and you could have used anyone for this, or nobody. The cops would have followed a rampaging Shego as much as they did us._ There was a blip from a portable computer, and Shego got up and checked it.

"Great." She said, "How's it feel to make 125 thousand for a nights work?" Ron paused.

"Is that all it is?" Shego looked at him and sat down beside him.

"Yes." She said. "Because tomorrow, there will be another ship, Ron." Her voice became totally serious. "And one after that… and if you spend your entire life doing what we did today, the day you die, the day after that…there will be another ship. Keep it with the money." She finished, "Because that's what counts." Ron shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Ron said, "Maybe there will _be_ another ship—but tonight, _those_ people are free—and some of them will be able to find a life." He laughed, abruptly. "You know, you remember Sabbath school at the _weirdest _times."

"Huh?"

""He who saves one life is as if he had saved the whole world." It's from the Talmud." He shrugged, "Rabbi Katz quoted it to me the day we…left Middleton."

"Oh, Don't ask me then, I was raised a good Catholic girl, but I lapsed." Shego said. "So, I'm getting a Sunday school lesson?" Her voice tried, but didn't quite capture her typical cynicism.

"No. But rescuing _those_ people was something I could do. I can't rescue _all_ the people—and that's not my job. I'm not God." Ron said.

"So He sent you here for a mission, eh, Kid?" Ron grinned.

"No. You help me find those." He paused, and looked more serious. "But there's more to this than dollars and cents."

"Oh, c'mon!" Shego said, "I-"

"Than why did you go out on a limb for us, Shego?" Ron said quietly. The raven haired mercenary looked at him.

"Like I said, I thought you were getting a raw deal." Shego said. "No other reason." She said, defiantly meeting Ron's eyes… but it was Shego who looked aside first.

"So no dollars and cents about that job, then." Ron said.

"Hey, nobody's perfect." Shego said. "Besides, you and Kimmie make such a cute couple…even if you are probably going to one day turn into a disgusting middle class family with an SUV and 'my kids are honor roll students' bumperstickers." Ron laughed.

"What?" Shego said to his laugh.

"I'd figure that'd be hell to you, Shego."

"Yes, well it is—I like to party and be unattached!" She said, but Ron saw a flicker of something deep in her eyes. Envy…or despair… and again it was Shego who dropped her gaze. Her voice suddenly became much softer.

"Another lesson, Kid…" She paused, "There aren't always takebacks. Take the wrong job, and you end up on the INTERPOL most wanted list…and nobody's going to give you a pardon. Take another job, and you end up with a head full of information that people would love to get—or eliminate….and they're patient about it. If you don't keep moving…you're dead then." Ron looked at her, and Shego suddenly busied herself with unplugging the computer.

_This is your home, isn't it, Shego. Whatever hotel you happen to be in…whatever lair you have. _Ron was suddenly aware that even in the hotel room, Shego hadn't stopped scanning the door and windows.

_You _were_ a hero once,_ the teen thought. Then she would have been out there taking questions from reporters, about her heroism. Now, she was hiding, and if anyone had even asked about it…well it was the money, of course. Just another mission for a world famous criminal. And she was right. She couldn't come back. Nobody would ever trust her, or even want to give her the benefit of the doubt. Then Shego was looking at him, with the same devilish smile, all other moods save glee banished from it.

"Now, we _party!" _She said. Ron looked.

"Well, I'd better get back—"

"You're not married Stoppable." She grinned, "And I'm not going to make you fall—we can have a nice dinner, and hit the Ginza…and drive right back."

"I, ah, don't drink-"

"Good. _I_ can drink like a horse, and the comet burns it right out. You can't. Drunk is stupid, and stupid is dead…not to mention messy, like the time Dr. D decided to celebrate and horked all over my dress."

"You're _kidding? Oh man."_

"Nope—and if you're really good, one day I'll tell you how he lost his virginity."

"I can do without that."

"trust me, it's funny and you'll never think of Tijuana in the same way again."

* * *

Later, much later. Ron ended up at the foot of the mountain again. They'd gone out on the Ginza, Shego wearing a blonde wig to make certain nobody noticed them, and Ron, to be honest, had loved dancing in clubs that wouldn't even have let him in the front door before. Shego was right—she'd knocked back drink after drink, and stayed perfectly steady….and spent most of her time dancing with him. A few big bruisers tried to cut in, and if they were polite, Ron let them. Those that weren't suddenly found themselves staring into a pair of steady brown eyes, and decided to go elsewhere.

The one negative had nothing to do with the party—it had to do with the fact that Ron was coming back to the school at 4:30 AM. Shego had laughed.

"You were dealing with the aftermath of a human smuggling ring…and aren't you happy I _didn't _let you drink—so there isn't any incriminating evidence to the contrary… I didn't even book the room at the Love Hotel in your name, and think what a priceless piece of blackmail I gave up." Ron frowned, then smiled. She was joking. Shego had her own motor bike (or at least he hoped it was—she had the key at least) and they'd had an impromptu race back from Tokyo.

"Nice…day… Shego." Ron said.

"What, Don't I even get a good night kiss?" Shego said, a mock pout on her face. "Never mind—go on up to school and try to pretend you just got out of a desperate mission—so that you don't get grounded." Ron grinned.

The walk up the stairs was long—and Ron prepared any arguments he might need for Sensei—But he probably wasn't going to get punished for this. It was in a good cause, after all. Ron quietly slid the door open, and looked inside. Then he blinked, and his face turned pale.

The TV was on.

_Had Kim had a relapse?_ The NHK early morning edition was covering the battle in Tokyo, showing Shego and the "Masked fighter" charging through the streets, and the aftermath. The announcer stated that just over 500 children had been recovered and several ministers of the Diet was under arrest, as well as two police officials who had taken their own lives while in custody. It was assumed that Shego had stumbled on the operation accidentally—or had deliberately arranged it at the behest of another smuggling ring.

_They never will believe anything good about you…_ Ron thought. Then Rufus poked his head up on the pillow and looked at Ron.

"Hey guy." Ron said, when the rat started to point frantically behind him. Oh boy.

"Sensei, I can-"

"How did your date with _Shego_ go, Ronald…." The voice dripped with icy annoyance. Ron turned. There was Kim. Kim in her robe. Kim with her arms folded.

Kim proving that her temper looked to be recovering with the rest of her.

_I am so dead._

To be continued.


	9. Girl Talk

_Girl talk.

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

**1. Unit 731 is an actual historical organization, as was the United States' response to it.**

**For more information, you can check the BBC website running a search for Unit 731. **

**2. The Yakuza information is a bit less accurate, but the Yamaguchi Gumi is one of the largest of the Yakuza clans in Japan.**

**3. The normal way in comics to indicate a different language is to use the less than and greater than signs in place of quotes-- but the HTML code gets picky about that, so japanese is shown as italicized text in quotes.

* * *

**

"Um…. KP!" Ron said, "You look really… ah… good!" Kim's eyes narrowed at him and she walked into the room, approaching Ron.

"So. About Shego." Kim repeated. "I saw you two on TV…and don't tell me that wasn't you, Ronald Stoppable! That silly hood wouldn't fool anyone." Rufus had wisely retreated out of the line of fire, although the Mole Rat's expression indicated that he thought that "retreat" might mean Alaska wasn't far enough away, in this case.

"Yeah…" Ron said, "Well…. We've been ah…" He paused. "We've done a few things since Mr. B had us work together."

"'WE'" Kim repeated. "Shego and you…alone." She frowned. "And th-th-th." She growled and waited. "was her idea?"

"Well, kinda…yeah, it was." Ron confessed. "She sent me a message and asked if I wanted in for 50 percent—a 125 thousand pounds, KP."

"She's-p-p-playing you!" Kim said angrily. "What else did you do?!"

The direct question caught Ron by surprise, and in any case, lying to KP…well, he just couldn't.

"We saved a bunch of people and…" _oh boy_. "we went out and celebrated." Turning redder, "For a while." Kim's eyes seemed to bug out for a moment, and her face turned pale.

"_For a while?"_ Kim said. "Ron! How could you do that? Don't you know she's stringing you along?" Now Ron started to get annoyed. Shego had saved his life, and that counted for more then if she might be "stringing him along" in his book.

"KP… it was a mission. There was no stringing along."

"B-but…this is Shego, she could have been working for another gang!" Ron paused.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, and so what? The smugglers crashed and burned."

"Since when did the ends justify the means?" Kim said, blinking. "This is _Sh-Sh-Shego_, Ron… she's an international criminal."

"KP, first of all, 500 free kids is a pretty big end, and secondly, so what if Shego is a criminal, she _wasn't_ playing me, and guess what? _We _are international criminals right now." Kim's face blazed at that one.

"H-h-h-." She stopped, tried again. "H-ow could you work with Shego?"

"Because _Shego_ saved us!" Ron shouted back. "We're here, and not in jail, because of her. Don't you think that's worth something?"

"Ooooohhhh!" Kim had never been so furious… at least not without the aid of some mad scientist's emotion controlling chip that was. Couldn't Ron _see?_ She opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Oh no. Not the stuttering.

Right, the more emotional she got the worse it got…and right now she'd be lucky to get out the word "Cat". Abruptly, Kim lashed out and grabbed Ron by the sleeve, pulling him out into the very early dawn—the light just barely enough to see by.

"Kim? KP!?" Ron said, confused. Then, he was on one of the night time dueling mats, the lights coming on automatically.

"KP? Do you real-ack!" He dodged as a fist just grazed his chin. Reacting on instinct, Ron flipped back and blocked another fist.

"Now, I have an easier time talking when I'm drilling!" Kim said. "And you, Ronald Stoppable, are being dumb!"

"Am not!" Ron said, sweeping out a foot to trip KP. She dodged it, and came back with a roundhouse kick, which Ron blocked with an arm.

"Yes you are!" She said, leaping up and trying to kick out. The move was fine, but KP's timing was off, and she left herself open for Ron's return sweep—which he slowed slightly, turning a devastating kick into only a bruising one.

"How!" Ron said, catching her hand in a grip and flipping her behind him. Kim landed on her feet and kicked out again. After those months of drilling with Yori, she finally was coming together… although her timing was off…badly.

"Because you're believing that Shego is turning good!" Punch.

"I never said that!" Block, chop.

"Oh, so I should be happy that you're working with someone who's _evil_." Chop, throw.

"She's not evil!" Ron said. "Just…not good."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds!?"

"Well she helped us!"

"For her own reasons!"

"So what!" Awakened by the commotion, the other students drifted over to the pad. Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka among them.

_"Kim-San is doing well_." Hirotaka commented.

_"Her timing is still badly off."_ Yori responded. "_Note how Ron-san must slow his moves."_

_"But far better than it was even a week ago. Your student does you honor, Yori-san"_

_"Domo-arigoto, Sensei." _Another student paused.

"Sensei—should we break it up?" Three pairs of surprised eyes looked upon him.

"I would prefer not to end the school year with a death." Sensei mused, "I think they will end it themselves. This isn't a serious fight…so much as a spat between friends."

"Or lovers."

"Not yet. But very, very close friends." Yori responded.

Meanwhile, the "spat" was continuing, now all over the field as the sun started to lighten the horizon. Kim was panting like a bellows, as her blows became slowly, less coordinated.

_Kim has her skill…but not her old endurance or timing._ Ron realized. He could outlast her, wear her down… which would he realized, even through his annoyance, do nothing for _Kim's _state of mind. She'd come about 2000 in the last several months. Ron flipped his hands up, palms out, as Kim, growling, got ready to throw a punch.

"PAX!" He shouted. "I give!" Kim managed to stop her fist right in front of his face, and then as Ron sat down, she fell down, panting.

"Ha…hah…" Kim panted. "I am so…out of shape." She gasped.

"Not at all, Kim-san." Yori said. Hirotaka nodded.

"It is simply that Ron-san is very, very skilled." Sensei smiled, "As are you—I would say you are within 10 percent of your old skill…and with work, you can be better, and the endurance will follow."

"Yeah." Ron said. "KP… trust me. I don't think Shego is playing us, and she's saying stuff we need—I need to learn." He shrugged. "We can't plan to stay here forever…and if we're still wanted…"

"I don't want to live like her, Ron." Kim said.

"Neither do I—but I don't know if we have a choice." Ron said. "We don't have to do everything Shego does… but you don't deserve to go to jail, and if they try and put us in Jail, I'm not about to just smile on my way to the car."

"What if I-"

"Don't say it, KP—we're a package deal." Ron paused as Sensei strolled up to him.

"Sensei."

"Ron-san…the cause was just, but there are penalties for missing curfew at this school. I leave it in Hirotaka's hands." Ron blinked, looking up at Hirotaka.

"Extra work?" Ron asked. The senior student smiled.

"No, Ron-san. Since you feel your skills are extensive enough to use them outside of the school…it is time for a…"

_Oh no. _Ron thought. Somehow, most of the 3rd year students had crept up, doing the Ninja thing while he and Kim were talking, and they had an _amazing _assortment of martial arts weapons.

"POP QUIZ!" Ron vanished under a tide of bodies, and just as quickly, reappeared, blocking blows with a quarter staff he'd taken away from one of the students. Kim and Yori sat, blinking as Ron and the horde started, with Hirotaka making suggestions from the sidelines, occasionally dodging a body.

"Yori?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim-san."

"I need to play hooky for the day."

"Are you that upset?"

"With Ron… no." Kim said. "I think he's being honest….but he well…."

"Is sometimes led by the male organs?"

"Yah."

"So why must you play hooky."

"I need to grab Kyoko's communicator and talk with someone."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Shego entered the village diner. It was done in a comfy homey style, very much in line with the old fashioned look of the village, although the plasma TV in the corner ruined some of the effect, blaring news of the ever growing scandal, which now looked likely to topple the Prime Minister. Shego's conservative business dress and dark glasses contrasted with her striking eyes. The only marring point to some of the patrons was her lack of high heels—but Shego would rather have railroad spikes driven through her feet then be caught in that get up, especially when one considered what _fighting_ in them was like. 

Still, she was a little concerned. Her PDA had blipped that morning, when Shego had been taking in a nice long bath. The message was still on it.

_Shego. Problems. Need to talk regarding KP. Meet you at the Village diner._

And that was it. Shego hadn't heard of any moves to get her back to the U.S.—didn't know if anyone even knew she was _here_ for that matter, but still, if Ron was worried, and thought she needed to lend a hand, well, he'd lent her a hand. Just as long as it didn't end with _Kim's_ hands' around her throat like it had last time.

She paused, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Now where the hell was Ron? He wasn't outside, and he sure wasn't inside. There was only the one lady drinking tea by the exit…oh boy.

The scarf covered most of her face and hair, but a few red hairs escaped, and the body was familiar. Shego _hoped_ Ron wasn't here…especially after that lecture she'd given him on tradecraft. If Kimmie had been a snake, she'd have bitten her…and she had a feeling she knew what this was about…and got a slight tightness to her throat.

Shego would never admit it to anyone. But that night was the first time she'd really, honestly, thought she was going to die. The first time she'd been saved, no doubt about it, by the intervention of someone else. Showing no sign of that thought, the mercenary strolled over to the table, and raised the menu, signaling to the waiter.

"Water, please." She said. Then, as if Kim was an old, old friend, "and whatever the young lady here wants."

"Shego."

"Stealing Kyoko's communicator, Kimmie? Naughty, naughty." She paused and flipped her sunglasses off, giving Kim a frank inspection. "Looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." She said. Kim glared at Shego, feeling a certain amount of uncertainty. She'd come in expecting Shego to run, fight, insult…not sit down and buy her a meal. Not only that… She looked at Shego's body, the toned limbs, perfectly sized breasts, the face without a sign of tightly stretched skin… gah. No wonder Ron had wanted to go dancing with her.

Shego looked at Kim, returning the frank examination. Kim looked…well, like Kim. Maybe a _little_ skinnier, but right now she was defiantly back in the slim, not skinny, department. _Hell, she isn't even 17 yet. _Shego thought. It was hard to believe, given everything they'd gone through, but both Kimmie and Ron were very much works in progress as far as mother nature and their hormones were concerned.

"So." Shego continued, not missing a beat. "Are we here to fight…or talk?" She leaned back, unthreateningly, as the waiter brought her the water. "And what do you want?"

"Um…" Kim was trying to reset the conversation to some place that made sense. Shego continued the assault.

"I'll choose for you. Do you know this place has cheeseburgers? After all the food they feed you up there, I bet that would be a treat for both of us." She said as she sent the waiter off.

"What are you doing with R-ron?" Kim asked.

"Doing with Ron? Running some ops." Shego said, pointing to the TV. "And the boy knows his stuff."

"You're trying to turn him into a criminal."

"Newsflash, kid—you both _are_ criminals. If you don't believe me, look up the FBI and INTERPOL databases." Shego paused. "And is it that he did that, or that he did it with me, and worse, got _paid_ for it?" Kim glared.

"We never used to need to get paid." She said.

"Yep, took it in favors." Shego said, calmly. "Favors which you usually cashed in to get to other people's problems." She grinned evilly. "Tell you what—I know you did some pretty big things for old Uncle Sam. Give the White House a call and ask them to make these charges go away. President can do it—a pardon." She paused, "Shall I get my celphone? Of course, you'll have to _trust_ them…" Kim blinked, looked at her, opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"N-no…that's not how it works." She said

"Why not?" Shego asked, and Kim thought frantically. She'd been prepared for anything…except a reasonable Shego who was asking the same questions that she had asked herself over the months.

"What I did was..w-w-rong." Shego nodded.

"OK." Shego said, "So Little Kimmie turns out to have feet of clay and drugs herself up and goes berserk—Film at eleven, finger prints on Auntie Shego's throat, thank you very much." Now Shego leaned forward, "But a favor isn't a favor if it's no skin off your nose. I'm not talking about the little people—they don't count, not in any real sense. They _owed_ you Kim, and they welshed out on the deal when the time came to pay up."

"The government ca-can't" Kim paused, turning bright red. She would _not_ fall over her own tongue in front of Shego. The mercenary waited while Kim took a drink of water, and counted to ten. "Can't do that. It sets a bad precedent."

"Boy…and I thought Ron was naïve." Shego said. "Ever heard of Unit 731, Kimmie?" Kim thought and shook her head.

"Didn't think so—not many high schools talk about it…it's a dirty little open secret. Unit 731 was Japan's biological warfare department during World War II…and they were pretty good at it—better than 300,000 Chinese killed…not pleasantly." Kim blinked. What did this have to do with _her?_

"So after the war, Uncle Sam decides he wants that info—no matter what." Shego took a sip of her drink, "And so, they cut a deal—every one of the Unit 731 scientists got free rides to the U.S., with their information…. No prosecution, no publicity, until very, very recently, and that only from private people. The government still doesn't like to talk about it."

"And that…" Kim said. Shego sat her drink down, just a little loudly.

"Kimmie, you hurt some people. Big deal—people get hurt all the time. These guys slaughtered _hundreds of thousands_—and they got off scott free. Because they had something to offer. The idea of a favor, _because it's owed_, being repaid because it's the right thing to do makes no sense to these people. You solved some problems, but now you're broken, move on to the next tool." Kim shook her head, trying to hold on to her determination.

"No…Dr. Director… The-"

"Heard from her lately?" Shego asked, looking positively devilish. "Heard from any of them? They may like you as Kimmie—but they're not about to stick their neck out for Kim Possible…oh, they may show up at your parole hearing, or funeral maybe, but nothing else."

"But.. Mr. Barkin." Kim said.

"Yeah, Barkie'll try." Shego paused, "But don't get your hopes up—what he'll probably get is an agreement to not bring up those charges, or give you a new identity—so long as you play ball. They _love_ having holds on people, and believe me, Stevie isn't high up enough to buck that system."

"And the d-dancing was an op?" Kim said, sourly, as the waiter brought the food over. For the first time in months, she smelled American cheeseburgers… It was hard to stay grimly determined when your mouth was watering. Shego didn't say anything, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger with gusto. Seeing that nothing was going to be said, Kim joined in, trying to stop herself from eating like a pig…but this was the first time in _forever_ that she'd had a real cheeseburger.

"Naw, the dancing was fun." Shego said, as she put the cheeseburger down. "You may not notice, but Ronny's getting to be a damn good catch." At Kim's expression, Shego grinned, "Oh, you have noticed." She shrugged, "Ron did some pretty damned hard work, and it was a reward. These mountain martial arts schools will stunt your social development, if you're not careful."

"I saw his work." Kim said, "On TV."

"Pretty cool, eh? It really looked like we were trying to kill each other." A sip of water. "But I was talking about when he almost got shot."

_"What?"_

"Didn't you see the bandage on his upper shoulder?" Shego asked. Kim shook her head.

"Man, didn't even bother to rip his clothes off and welcome him back before getting pissed?" Shego shook her head, "Anyway, one of the guards was trying to dump a load of slaves in the bay for the fishies when Ron tested to see if the punks head was harder than the safety glass. It wasn't. Another goon got a bead on him, but I knocked that fellow out—All Ron got was a load of glass in the shoulder which I spent 15 minutes picking out, thank you very much. You can, ah, thank me now for saving your "sidekick." Shego said, before picking up her cheeseburger again. Kim was blinking.

Ron could have died.

Shego saved Ron.

Shego had to have had Ron's shirt off to fix him up.

"Did you fix him at a hospital?"

"Wasn't that serious, we went to a Love Hotel in the Roppongi district.

Reset. Kim blinked, a French fry forgotten in her hand.

"Love hotel?"

"Yeah—little rooms, rent 'em by the hour…and they don't get stuffy if you pay by cash and don't leave any ID." Then Shego's smile got so big it looked like her face might split.

"And they are really, REALLY great for freaking out Kim Possible." Her smile became less exaggerated. "Don't worry, Kimmie—I didn't take advantage, and Ron didn't ask. We danced. We had fun. That was the end of it. You made it to the bottom of the mountain, why don't you and Ron go out yourselves sometime?" Now Kim looked for the white rabbit—because if she wasn't wrong, she'd just gotten love life advice from her arch-foe…or friend…or… She shook her head. Shego was finishing up her meal.

"Eat up, Kimmie—we have places to go."

"Where?"

"Well, I was expecting Ron, but you might actually be better for this." Shego said.

"An op?"

"Nope—remember Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when Ron rescued her, he pounded a lot of Yakuza soldiers…" Shego said, getting a serious look, "and the Yakuza can be… persistent. I was going to try and take Ron over and see if we could insure that you guys don't have to worry about Yakuza assassins showing up."

"We can…"

"Did I mention that the soldiers were part of the Yamaguchi Gumi, the largest Yakuza group in Japan, and that they have one hundred and sixty five _thousand_ full time members?" Kim subsided.

"Good. Now first, we need to go get you some clothes." Kim blinked,

"What do you mean?"

"This is a peace mission, not a fight, and these guys can be very sensitive to insult—you have to be dressed correctly…hmmm…" Shego paused, as she paid off the waiter. "I know a shop on the way…. A gray dress, would look good maybe, and then we pick up the gifts."

"_Gifts?_"

"Yes, gifts—you don't just walk on in and start talking. Don't worry, I picked them out already." Kim blinked.

"You give gifts to bad guys?"

"When we're asking them not to start posting a reward for your "sidekicks" head on a silver platter we do." Shego shrugged, "One of the nice things about where you were, Kimmie, was that you stayed involved with well… the loners, the nuts. Dementor, Drakken…they all have little organizations, because they are all, um… control freaks. Yakuza isn't like that. It's _big_ and diffuse."

* * *

The next two hours went in a blur. There was the stop at a clothes shop where Kim was quickly fitted for a new, charcoal gray, dress. Then, while they were finishing up the dress, next door to a boutique, where a traditional Japanese lady in a Kimono clucked over her hair and did things to it that made it look better than it had…well ever been. Shego had evidently been prepared and her dress was somewhat more… vibrant, with a complex abstract red and gold design over a darker crimson backing. 

Finally, the gifts. Three boxes, with seven gold figurines in each one. Kim blinked.

"Why three and seven?" Kim asked.

"Even numbers are unlucky, especially four." Shego replied. "Seven is a lucky number, and we have a present for the underboss we're talking to, his boss, and then the overall boss of the Yamaguchi Gumi. They won't open them in front of us, either—very impolite, because it implies that they don't trust us." She paused, "Be _polite_ Kimmie—the point is to avoid a fight, so we are like little mousies."

"And we're making a deal with a criminal organization." Kim grumped. Then she paused. "I need to pick something up—wait a minute."

When Kim returned, she refused to say what she'd bought but blushed.

"Something for Ron."

Then they were off for their destination. Kim blinked when they got to the place, a several story high building in the outskirts of Tokyo. On the front—well she'd picked up _some_ Japanese, and so…

"They name their HQ?"

"Ain't it grand? It's even listed in the phone book. This'd make finding the Mafia _so _much easier. Remember, Kim…we're here to make peace."

"Have you worked for them?" Kim said, under her breath.

"Not much—Yakuza is a pretty tight organization—they don't like to put too much faith in freelancers…." The glass doors yawned before them, with two big men on each side, sunglasses disguising their faces, watching the women with careful nonchalance.

"Showtime, kid." Shego said, holding two boxes leaving Kim with the third brightly wrapped, gold and red gift box. Walking up to the secretary, Shego carefully didn't notice the cameras, or the automated coaxial gun that was hidden (but not to her) in a pod that could easily be lowered. There were several men sitting around in the greeting room, all watching them.

_"We are here to see Takana-Sama_." Shego said. The secretary nodded, and buzzed a door.

_"Please follow the attendant, Shego-Sama, Kim Possible-Sama."_

_"Thank you."_ Shego said. Kim concentrating to catch the conversation, almost forgot to follow Shego. Kim suddenly realized that the building had been built with an open atrium in the center, done up as a traditional garden, complete with a small waterfall and a rock garden. In the center, there was a wood platform with several sitting mats. After months at the school, Kim at least had no problem arranging herself in a proper posture, on the mats. Shego did it… with more grace, Kim sourly noticed. They waited several minutes, and Kim found herself wanting to move, to do something. Shego simply waited.

Then three men entered the room. The two attendants, looking _very_ competent, were dressed in business suits, but the center man, who was at least 50, was dressed in a traditional Japanese robe. His close cropped grey hair and powerfully built body was belied by the way in which he gracefully sat before them. Both arms were exposed and Kim could see the beginning of what looked like an elaborate tattoo on his right arm.

_"Shego-san."_ he said, "_Kim-san. Welcome to our abode. Please. Drink—it is dusty outside."_

_"Thank you, Takana-sama."_ Shego replied, as one of the attendants brought out three small cups, made out of China that even Kim could see was probably worth more than many peoples houses.

_Don't drop it, Possible…_ Kim thought, frantically. The aura about the man they'd met proved to her that he was anything but harmless. In fact, compared to him, _Drakken _seemed harmless. The attendant poured and Kim sipped, as did Shego and the Takana-sama. The fluid was hot and incredibly good rice wine—and Kim was very glad there was so little of it, given that she didn't drink. They finished, and the attendant whisked the entire set away as if it had never been. Shego rose, and Kim, following her lead, rose also.

_"For you, Takana-sama."_ Shego said, presenting the first box, bowing. Takana rose and returned the bow, though not as deeply.

_"For Tono-sama,"_ Shego said, presenting the other box, and then finally, "_For Yoshinori-sama.">_

She finished, bowing. Then, all three returned to the mat, and Kim marveled at how neither Takana nor Shego seemed at all bothered by how little movement had occurred. Takana nodded, and motioned to his attendant, and the gifts were respectfully, but quickly, whisked away.

"Ah, Shego-san, you honor with your presence…but maybe not simply for the joy of our company?" Kim blinked. _That_ was in English.

"Yes, Takana-sama." Shego said. "There was a…regrettable incident involving, ah…"

"Young Ron Stoppable." He frowned. "Yes. Those involved were freelancing, and it was not _Yakuza_ business…but some still feel that by involving himself with us, even unknowingly, Stoppable-san must be brought to account." Kim gulped. Then Takana continued, "But there is also the matter that had we known of the full nature of the cargo, we would have taken affairs into our own hands. By preventing it, he, and you, saved us from great loss of respect."

"Ah." Shego said. Kim couldn't bear it anymore.

"Ah…Takana-sama?" She started. Shego threw her a quick look that implied she should shut up _now_.

"Yes, Kim-san?" Kim found herself struggling. Oh no. Don't start stuttering like a fool _now._

"If-" Kim took a moment, and then spoke, slowly, pausing when she felt a stutter coming on. "Ron is in trouble with you… could I pay for it… make atonement?" Shego turned pale, and one hand quivered slightly. Takana looked at the teen for a moment, then at her older companion.

"Ah, Kim-san…humor me." He said. "You were in Tokyo two years ago, yes?"

"Yes." Kim said, not knowing where this was going.

"There was an autowreck where you assisted." Kim remembered that. She'd been after Duff Killigan, but when the wreck occurred, she'd broken off the chase and helped open car doors with her laser cutter.

"I remember…" She said.

"My grandmother." Takana said, "A very old woman, and the doctors said that only your actions enabled her to get to the hospital in time to be treated." He rose. Put his hands together, and bowed. "The incident with Mr. Stoppable is forgotten. Pleasant journey, Kim-san, Shego-san." Kim was so flustered she almost forgot to bow, as the underboss left the room with his attendants, and they turned and walked out.

Once they got back to the car, Kim blinked. Shego was wiping her forehead, actually shaking slightly. Glaring at Kim she pointed one finger at her.

"You never, EVER make that kind of offer…especially to an organization that considers removing body parts a proper way of apology. What if he'd asked you to kill someone? It would have been that or we'd _all_ been at war with the Yakuza." Kim looked at Shego and abruptly grinned, a wicked expression that surprised Shego.

"But he didn't." Kim said. "Because of one of those little people…who I had no reason to think was any different than anyone else. I guess they aren't always so little." Shego growled, at that, and then pulled the car out into the road.

"OK, point to you, Kimmie, but I bet match still goes to me. On the other hand, that went pretty well—the rest of the Gumi can't do anything without making Takana a liar and they'll be pretty reluctant to do that…as long as you don't go busting up Yakuza operations." Kim frowned.

"But they're crooks."

"Yep, every nation has 'em, and honestly the Yakuza are less bad then some. If you want to go after them, join the cops here—the Yakuza have a thing about not shooting cops—but as a freelancer…uh-uh. Bad choice." Shego turned to Kim and got an even more devilish grin on her face.

"Now, Kimmie, we have some time…so we're going to go…"

"Dancing?" Kim asked, thinking of Ron.

"Why Kimmie, I didn't think you swung that way." Shego said, and got an even bigger smile as Kim started turning a deep red. "No," She continued, "We're doing something else."

"What?"

"Shopping! You have one dress, that ridiculous "I am a martial artist" uniform and whatever you can steal from Yori." She shrugged, "I think we can do better, especially since the money Ron made yesterday is in _your_ name as well." Kim blinked.

"What about Club Banana?"

"Oh please—first of all, this is _Tokyo, _not Middleton. There are better choices here. Secondly, well…the clothes that you were really associated with?"

"Yeah?"

"They dropped them. Something about: "a Negative product image for the intended market." since that outfit was now associated with a homicidal psychopath."

"Now _that's_ harsh."

"That's life, Kimmie…now for our first stop…"

To be continued.


	10. Girl Talk Part II

Girl Talk II

Kim blinked at the mass of bags they had accumulated. In all her days of saving the world…Kim had never really just _shopped_ at any place other than Middleton. Never really simply taken in the sights. Shego had laughed at that.

"That's the best part of the game!" She said. Kim followed her, and surprisingly found that she was a bit timid—there were so many people, and the looming buildings sometimes seemed to box her in. On the other hand, when she saw the credit balance on the card…well that went a long way to eliminating her case of nerves.

That led to them sitting at an open air food court on the top of a shopping center, finishing a meal, a pile of bags by them.

"Do you think Ron will like this?" Kim asked. Shego blinked.

"He'll like it, because it's from you, Kimmie…but please, men and clothes? When was the last time you saw Ron understand clothes?"

"Um…ah….right."

"Besides, I'd think you'd want to see him _out_ of clothes. Or if not, I could always peek…" Shego said, and smiled as again, Kim turned pink.

"Shego!"

"Hey, I'm a villain, remember?" Kim stopped and took a drink from her coke…then looked at Shego.

"What?"

"I was just wondering…" Kim said, "What about Drakken?" Kim slumped, "It seems like most of the people I dealt with…aren't around right now." Shego laughed.

"They're around…but truthfully…" She paused.

"Yes?"

"Well, Dr. D kinda had a crisis of conscience with you…" Shego paused. "The guy who…you know, was doing it to make a rep so he could join Drakken's group." Kim didn't flinch, Shego noted with approval.

"So? We were always fighting." Kim said.

"Yeah… but it was open, fair… and this bugged, Dr. D." She shrugged, "I'm sure he'll be back to normal any month now."

"Normal?"

"For Dr. D, at least." Shego said. Kim blinked.

"Shego…are you _concerned?"_

_"_Hey! He pays the bills."

"_Shego has a boyfriend…"_ Kim said in a light voice. Shego glared.

"Let's not end this nice outing with a big fight, Kimmie." She paused, "It's just business."

Kim raised one eyebrow.

"I saw that!"

"What?"

"The eyebrow!" Shego looked at Kim's _elaborately_ honest face, and sighed. "Anyway, of the others, DNAmy locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out for three weeks."

"She was that upset?"

"Duh—the women collects cuddlebunnies and reads romance novels."

"I read romance novels." Kim said, then reddened. "Some of the time…when there isn't a mission…or if…"

"Uh-huh," Shego supplied, "But anyway, she can't understand why anyone would do that to someone as nice as you—or for that matter why anyone objects to her turning the planet into a reserve for genetically engineered plush toys."

"Ron told me about Motor Ed's card." Kim said. She dimly remembered it in fact, a card with greasy thumbprints and the words, "Red, Get well soon. Seriously." Shego shook her head.

"Yeah, well you know Ed—he'll probably name a wrench after you. Duff Killigan… Well, he said you didn't deserve what happened to you, but he won't be sorry if you never get into the business again."

"What about Monkey fist?"

"Don't know." _And if Ron hasn't told you, I'm not gonna be the one._ Shego continued and then ended with her surprise.

"Of course, you've inspired Señor Senior, Jr. to become a super hero. After what happened to his 'beloved blue fox', he said he _had_ to do it."

"_What!?"_ Shego laughed at the expression on Kim's face.

"Oh, it gets better." Shego said, "I was running security for them-"

"And training him again?"

"Nope—dad got jealous last time, and there was a 'no-training' clause in my contract this time around." Shego paused, "But anyway, get this—Junior decides to pattern himself after…. Robin Hood!" Kim blinked and then, she couldn't help it, squealed.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am—he had a complete duplicate of the old Errol Flynn costume with bow and arrow." She smiled and suddenly leaned back and in an acceptable impression of Señor Senior, Sr.'s voice, "Junior…Robin Hood used a bow and arrow only because it was the most advanced weapon of his day…today he would use a gun.'" Kim was shaking, trying to keep from bursting out into hysterics in a food court.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, see, because he wants to make all these stupid trick arrows, like a shotgun arrow. Right now he only has this completely stupid arrow with a little boxing glove on the tip. He burned through all his allowance, so he's…. well… stealing." Kim blinked.

"But he wants to be a hero…"

"Only part time. He told me that's why he has the uniform, so people can know when he's being a hero." Kim shook her head.

"Even for…well…anyone, he lives in a different world, doesn't he?" Kim asked.

"Yep—you can say that again." Shego got a look on her face, "But he's harmless, you know that."

"Uh-huh." Kim agreed. "What about Senior?"

"Oh, he's waiting for you to come back…to fight in the proper way, with style. That's why he isn't doing anything right now." Shego didn't bother to mention that Juniors' father had been rather surprised that Kim had so effectively destroyed herself. It wasn't the sort of thing likely to keep the mood light.

"So…ready to head back?" Shego asked, "Between you and me, we've got enough packages to stuff the car." Kim looked around at the now dark sky, the lights of Tokyo illuminating the underside of the odd cloud. The air had grown slightly chilly, and she looked around, noticing that how many teenage girls were out with their boyfriends. Abruptly, Kim felt lonely for Ron. She could come out again, next time with him.

"Yeah… Let's go." Kim said, as she and Shego picked up the packages and made their way back to the parking structure. The drive back was quiet. Kim was honestly a little wasted…or maybe it was information overload. Here she was, in the passenger seat of a car being driven by her… what? Enemy, friend?

"Say bye to Ron, for me, Kimmie." Shego said.

"You're leaving?"

"Damn right—I've spent a little too much time in one place for safety's sake…and now that you two are doing fine, it's time for me to bounce around a little—maybe find if there's any trouble I can get into."

"Already?"

"Time—and INTERPOL, waits for no one, Kimmie."

_And I had your wanted poster on my locker—along with every post office on the planet._ Kim thought about that.

Finally, in the dark, Shego stopped the car at the base of the mountain and gave Kim a devilish look.

"Well, Kimmie—my villain gene just kicked in—_you_ get to figure out how to carry all this crap up the mountain. Bye!"

"Shego-" Kim said, and Shego paused, "Thanks for keeping Ron from getting Shot."

"No problem, Kimmie—he's fun to work with." And with that, Shego drove down the road with a cheery wave. Kim looked at the packages, trying to figure out how to get them _all _up, when she heard the sound of someone walking down the path. She recognized those light footfalls.

"Yori?"

"Kyoko told me when Shego-san was coming back." Kim shook her head.

"How did the day go, Kim-san?"

"Weird…"

"Ah. You are prepared for your scolding?"

"My scolding?"

"Ron-san has _much_ to say to you." Ron-san certainly did. Ron hadn't eaten, and had been vacillating between getting on his bike and going into a city of 20 million to find two people, calling up Wade, or melting down on the spot. When Kim appeared, he rushed to her.

"Kim! You're alright!" Then, without missing a beat. "Kim, where did you go!" Ron said, "Kyoko said it was with Shego but not where you had gone!"

"Ah… I had to talk to some people…and then we went out on the town for a while."

"With _Shego?_"

"Yes, Ron, with Shego. What were you afraid of, that she was going to ambush me."

"Yes-no, well maybe, ye-umm…." Ron looked very flustered. Kim smiled at him .

"So you're alright with what Shego and I did?" Ron asked. Then it was time for Kim to lose her smile.

"I ah…"

"So," Ron finished. "Is she a villain, a hero, or what, KP?" Kim thought about it. Shego had helped them…but she sure wasn't a hero—by her own admission, in fact.

"I don't know, Ron…" Kim said. "Maybe…our friend?" Pause, "she certainly went out of her way to help us." Then Kim sighed, and suddenly realized that if missing someone meant they equaled friend, then Shego did count.

"Ron…Shego told me to say goodbye…she has to leave for a while."

"Leave, why?" Kim looked a little depressed. "She said that she'd been in one place a little too long." Kim thought about that, about always moving…and found herself shivering. Suddenly, Ron was by her side, arms around her.

"Hey KP… Let's get you warmed up—it is kinda cold out." He said, deliberately misreading what she was shivering about. Kim smiled at him.

"OK…" And then the smile became very big. "And look what I bought you!" She said, pulling out boxes.

"Naco's! Hey Rufus we've got Naco's and…. Game's….oh no." Ron said, "Not _clothes_."

"Yep—time to get stylish, ninja boy." Kim said as she and Yori, both giggling, started pushing Ron back to the room.

* * *

When Kim and Ron awoke the next day, they found Sensei, Hirotaka and Yori waiting for them.

"Ron-san." Sensei said, "You have exceeded all expectations."

"Thank you Sensei."

"As have you Kim-san." Kim looked embarrassed.

"I'm not really back…"

"Not yet, but close, and consider where you have come from…and now the time has come for you two to work together, with Yori and Hirotaka."

"Work together?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You are now to the point where you two will learn from them—and they from you." Sensei smiled, "And, assist some of our younger students—while you do not have all the academic knowledge of the art, your base skills will assist the younger students…and you have something of a notoriety among them."

"We do, Sensei?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes…" Yori, supplied, giggling. "One of the students brought this…" She said, pulling out a book, and tossing it to Ron. The teen snagged it out of the air, and blinked.

"Wow…" Ron said.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked.

"A _manga_," Yori supplied happily.

"A comic book?"

"No, KP…Manga." Ron said with the air of a French wine taster who was just informed that wine was like a six-pack of bud.

"So what's the…" Kim blinked, looking at the cover. There was Ron…well, Ron if he was about 6'6, standing, a woman huddled at his feet, while he dueled with what looked like half the U.S. army, a sword in one hand, and a gun that looked like it could swallow a whale in the other—which apparently accounted for the dozens of wrecked choppers.

"Burning…Fire's Passion." Ron said.

"Who are you rescuing?"

"I think that's you, KP—see the cheerleader outfit?"

"No way! I've never had hair that long, and look at those boobs…I couldn't walk straight."

"It is, ah, for young, teenaged boys." Yori supplied. Ron stuck the book in his pocket.

"If you don't mind, Yori…I'd like to borrow this."

"Of course, Ron-san." Ron suddenly realized that the Sensei was still standing.

"Oops… Sorry Sensei."

"You both are bound together." Sensei said, "And as such, it is only for the best that you train together." He bowed, "I look forward to seeing the heights you both shall rise to."

* * *

With that, Ron, Yori, Kim and Hirotaka started the day, with some surprises. Yori went to a cabinet and appeared with a pair of escrima sticks.

"Kim," The beautiful martial artist said, "It is a part of our art that all students train with weapons—I believe these will suit you…and prepare you."

"For what?"

"It will be my honor…to surprise you." She said, with a smile. With that, they started drilling. Pretty soon, there was an audience. Ron and Hirotaka dueled—and while Hirotaka was still the more skilled, the day was past when he could simply beat Ron, just as the day was past when Yori had to hold back at all times.

Now, the issue was fine tuning—aiding Kim to regain her timing and endurance, and teaching Ron the fine points of the art, be it with hand, sword, or staff. This fighting was not designed for exhibition, but combat, and it was a sign of the skill of all involved that only a few bruises acquired. Kim and Yori dropped out first, as the teen still had to improve her endurance, but they took the time to watch Ron and Hirotaka spar.

"I never thought I'd see him so fast." Kim said. "It's stupid of me."

"Ron-san felt the need to play the clown." Yori said. "Why, I do not know."

_To protect me, Yori._

"But now he does not." Yori said. "He is truly a worthy friend… or enemy." Kim nodded.

"So…how does this training go?" Kim asked. Yori smiled,

"To begin with—basic Kata's with the beginning students." Yori smiled. "Then, in the afternoon, we will work together, us and the most advanced students. Congratulations, Kim-san. Sensei has decided and I agree, that you are no longer my student, but colleague."

"Thanks, Yori… I couldn't have done it without…well everyone. Did I say I was sorry for biting you?" Yori giggled.

"I know you were—especially when I held your nose and poured the tea down your throat." The two teens laughed, as Ron and Hirotaka finished their match. Then, rest over, they got up to rejoin the other two.

* * *

That night, Kim and Ron's room was the source of stifled giggles, and occasional outright explosions of laughter.

"No Kim…this is important." Ron said, reading the Manga aloud "I have to learn Japanese in _every_ setting…so." He cleared his throat. "No. My path is clear, My burning love shall blaze throu-th-" He really tried to keep from laughing, but then…"The sticky strands of fate li-BWA-HAHAHA!" He started shaking with laughter. "OK, I'm out." He said, tears coming down his face. "Your turn, KP."

"Do I have to?" Kim said. "besides…I'm unconscious again in this chapter."

"You are?"

"Remember? I hit my head when you hijacked the American Attack sub to make our escape from the secret base in Lake Eerie."

"Oh right—I'm sorry, remember I was kinda rushed, what with the robot tank they sent after us."

"Right…" Kim paused, "Wait a minute—here's a…side story?"

"It's a story that takes place in the same world, but with different characters." Ron supplied.

"OK…" Kim said, and then turned the page, "No-WAY!"

"What?"

"Isn't that Mr. Barkin…and Shego?"

"I don't think Mr. B ever had a bike with a machine gun and rocket launcher…"

"Bike nothing, he never had a beard, eyepatch, or jug of whiskey… and why does Shego have horns and a tail?"

"I don't know…where are they going?"

"Mmmm….To save New York from a monster, it says here… lets' see…because we're gone, they have to take on the load…and now…" Ron started reading Barkin's speech….but he did it in a passable imitation of the real Mr. Barkin.

"Those who crawl in the night think they can escape my righteous vengeance, the power of my gun and of my sword! Honor drives me on to victory, even at the cost of Shego, whose love is a burning ember in my hear-" Ron fell over on his side, and Kim, giggling, grabbed the book and started reading Shego's part.

"Father, forgive me, though you command me to prepare this world for invasion, I cannot, for I have found light in this dark place, a light that I will return to our nether realm. My love for Barkin-sa-sah---" Kim lost it, laughing so hard tears came down her face, as Ron tried to stifle his helpless laughter in the pillow. It took the two minutes before they could talk to each other without exploding in giggles. Then, after the laughter subsided. Kim found herself in Ron's arms.

"So…KP…ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah…" She giggled, "What can anyone do against our 'Burning Fire's Passion."

"Don't get me started on that…"

"I shouldn't—you let that giant robot tank knock me unconscious…"

To be continued.


	11. Basking in the light

Basking in the light.

_CIA Headquarters, __Langley__Virginia_

_The package was delivered, as always, by two experienced agents, just in from the __Tokyo__ CIA station. It came once a week, in a diplomatic pouch, and was never unattended. A day later, it went back out to __Tokyo_

_Only a few Agents had seen it—it was at a classification that was itself classified above Top Secret. Those who did kept their speculations to themselves. Talking could blow secrets, which got field agents killed. _

_But using high school homework and correspondence tests to pass info was pretty damn odd—especially when they didn't go to the code department, but the Deputy Director (DDO) of Paranormal Threats, Steve Barkin.

* * *

_

"Man… he must be doing nothing else…" Ron said, looking at his paper, seemingly dunked in red ink. "Ms. Tomkin never was this harsh." Kim looked over and blinked.

"Actually, Ron, she gave you F's…she just never made this many comments on it." Kim looked at her own paper, and frowned briefly. She'd worked on it, but Barkin had sent it back with almost as much red as Ron's. He'd graded hers a B, but she was beginning to realize the down sides of having a personal teacher.

It was moving into summer, Kim thought. Back home, they'd be getting ready to end the year with the big rally. She wondered who was running the cheerleading team now?

_That's over, Possible._ Kim sighed. She knew that. As it was, they were still behind—even working faster, they weren't nearly finished, and the one time Kim had decided to ask for some extra time, the letter that came back managed to have the effect of a full blown dressing down even via text. Her faced reddened at what had been said.

Still on some level, it was…nice. Kim could pretend for a few hours each day that life was normal. Ron was even doing better. She noticed that he no longer leaned on her as much as he had at school. He would never be accused of being a straight A student…but he was certainly far different then the student who had been the despair of teachers at school.

Kim let her gaze go out to the school yards. There were still students drilling, but fewer than before—some students had left to return to their families, while the oldest students had left on…missions. Ron had gone on some of those, as had Kim—they ranged from simple hikes, to in one case an elaborate (and incredibly fun) week long game of "hide and seek" that involved everything from martial arts skills to computer use, where some of the class were designated as targets and the rest tracked them down. Just like Hide and Seek back home…except back home the designated playing field hadn't been the city of Tokyo. She leaned and stretched, at the memory, and the pride she'd known when she realized that her stamina was back. When she and Ron sparred, Kim won…about as often as she lost now.

"So KP?" Ron said again.

"Sorry, Ron…what?" Kim asked. Ron grinned.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Kim looked at him. She hoped Yori hadn't told him.

_Or maybe he detected your…baking…attempts._ Kim thought. That might be more likely, especially after the time the blender had exploded in her face. Those machines were possessed of a living, malevolent intelligence.

"Well…I was thinking of spending some time in on Saturday…" Kim said.

"Oh." Ron said. Kim saw the disappointment in his face and smiled.

"But maybe we can do something." She supplied. "After, we-"

"Ah, Kim-san, Ron-San." Sensei said, once again somehow just appearing.

_I have got to learn how to do that, both_ teens thought.

"Sensei?"

"I need to speak with both of you, please." Kim and Ron rose gracefully from where they'd been kneeling, and followed the school's master out into the sunny day.

"It has come time for you to take up the Lotus blade, Ron-san." Ron blinked. Blinked again.

"Sensei… I really don't need..."

"You will, Ron-san…and because of that, you must know things about the blade. You are not simply its wielder…but it's keeper. Because you and Kim-san are so close, I feel you should both understand these secrets." Kim and Ron looked at each other and followed the Sensei into the room that held the blade.

Sensei knelt, as did the two. By now, Ron and Kim were used to the fact that an acolyte provided them with tea and they drank it before speaking. They waited until the tea had been taken away.

"The lotus blade is not about…mystical monkey power." The sensei said quietly, "although that is what most, even Yori and Hirotaka believe. If that _was_ the case…well, it would be far less dangerous."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Ron asked.

"What is magic?" Sensei returned. Ron and Kim looked at each other in confusion and then Kim started in.

"Well… I'd guess doing impossible stuff."

"Exactly, Kim-san." Sensei paused, "And that is what makes it so dangerous." He looked out the window. "Our world if bounded by rules—how fast does gravity make you fall…what is hot, what is cold… water is wet… Magic… magic, true magic is a condition in which those rules are not objective and eternal…but relative and changing."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kim said.

"It doesn't?…what if your heart stopped, or the electricity you used in your nerves ceased?" Kim subsided.

"It has long been handed down, from Sensei to sensei…that this power, which was so prevalent at the beginning, the 'big bang', scientists would call it, has become rarer—where the lotus blade and its power was once the rule, now it is the exception. It was the limitless possibility inherent in chaos that made this universe, life possible, But equally, life cannot _endure_ under such conditions." The Sensei looked up at the box where the blade lay. Ron suddenly felt like the blade was looking back at them.

"But magic is a limitless force—even though it is now largely barred from our reality, it could come back…especially through the holes overuse of something like the Lotus blade could cause—has caused."

"Has caused?" Ron asked.

"Japan is the land of_ kami_, of spirits… and it is that, in large part, because our founder made such extravagant use of the blade…" Sensei paused, "Which is why one of the requirements for its wielder is not simply skill…but knowledge and wisdom…and strength, to not wield the blade to its full power, lest he unleash much sorrow."

"I said that you had a pure heart, Ron-san." Sensei said, "And that is true—but I did not hold you here the first time because a pure heart alone would not suffice. But you have strength, and you've shown it here… you are worthy, both as keeper and defender of this blade, and I lay this burden and honor now upon you, Ron-san." Ron went slack jawed.

"What about Yori or Hirotaka?" Ron asked, "They're better then me at fighting…and well, I know about the whole mystical monkey thing, but still…"

"Neither one has ever been tested as you have, Ron-san." Sensei paused, "They are good students and warriors—brave and true…but they have tested themselves in battle, where there is glory…lesser in duty, and obligation…and need. Not as you have, you always have had the inner strength and peace needed. You just never felt or believed it until this time." Ron realized that Sensei was looking over at Kim. "The blade provides power—and the temptation to always call for _more_ power. You both understand the danger of that." Kim didn't flinch, but for a moment, she remembered the rush of godlike power the drugs had given her…and how it had almost destroyed her.

"And…" He continued, "they cannot wield the blade, and my heart tells me that the time is coming when it _must_ be wielded. It is dangerous, but it is also a weapon against other Powers…and not all of them will be taken up by those with the wisdom to understand _their_ dangers." He rose and walked to the box, and took it down.

"Ron-san. This is yours, by need…and by right." He smiled, "You will need to learn how to use it properly, even while we pray that you shall never need to use it to its fullest strength, but will you accept it?."

"I don't know what to say…" Ron said, staring at the blade. He could hear it now, not what it was saying, but it was almost… like a young child awaking from a warm sleep. Rufus took one look at it and dived into a pocket. Ron looked down at the scared little mole rat. Rufus had also used the blade…but there was something different about it now. More awake…more…aware. Kim lightly jabbed him in the arm.

"Say thank you Ron." She said. Ron looked at Kim.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"You will have to drill with the Lotus blade—make you its master, and not the other way around."

"I understand, Sensei." Ron said. He stretched out his hand…hesitated. And then took the blade in it.

"I think you do, Ron-san."

* * *

Over the next few days, Ron practiced with the blade. It was like an extension of his hand, his body. If he needed a sword, it was one, a whip, quarterstaff…or any other weapon he could imagine.

It was also dangerous. Ron found that out the first time he dueled with Hirotaka. Hirotaka had fallen back and down, and the blade had suddenly surged in his hand, driving for the other student's chest. Ron held it, and found himself gasping with effort, as another spirit seemed to try to take things into its own hands. Ron found himself standing, struggling with the blade, even while time seemed to stop.

Then, with an almost audible snap, the blade surrendered, and returned to his control…almost contritely, Ron imagined. Nobody else had noticed anything, save Sensei, who gave him an approving smile. Ron nodded back, but…

"Hey Hirotaka…let's practice with some regular weapons for a while." Hirotaka nodded, and they continued on. Next to them, Yori and Kim were finishing up, Yori with the staff and Kim with the escrima sticks. Kim, however, was not talking about fighting.

"Five eggs, one half butter stick…" Kim was saying even while she dodged Yori, dropped down and swept her legs out from under her. Hitting the mat with her hand, Yori surrendered.

"Very good, Kim!" She dropped her voice, "Is the battle with the oven going so well, neh?"

"Not even.." Kim said.

"would you like some help? My mother ran a bakery."

"I…" Kim's 'Kimness warred against Yori's help… and Kim grinned . "Yeah, Yori…I really would."

"Very well, and as this is Friday…"

* * *

The next morning, Ron stretched out, to find himself alone. He got up, took a shower and blinked. Even Rufus was nowhere to be seen. It was kind of depressing…you expected more on your-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The door opened up and a tide of students, Kim in the lead charged him. Kim gave him an uninhibited and unabashed hug, and then pulled him out of the room. Outside, there was a LARGE cake with 17 candles, presents, and Rufus…who was dressed like an old style Japanese Shogun.

"Kim!" Ron said, "You remembered!" Pause, "Rufus, my man, looking sharp!"

"uh-huh!" The rat said happily.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Kim asked.

"Uh-uh!" Rufus supplied.

"Well…. Of course not!" Ron said.

"liar…" Kim giggled, "And you even missed me trying to cook."

"You did?"

"Well…with some help from Yori." The asian smiled and came up beside Kim.

"It was only after she was almost eaten by one of the mixers, Ron-san. I only held her things while she beat them into submission." Ron _knew_ how Kim felt about cooking…and for her to do that, well that was a bigger present then he'd had in a long time.

Not that the others were bad… Kim had picked up a unique new game system that Wade had provided her with. Yori had obtained some jade figurines… his predecessors as caretakers of the Lotus blade and several hundred years old and Hirotaka had a scabbard for the Lotus blade. He bowed when he presented it to Ron.

"This was once used by Hideoyoshi, who helped unify Japan under the Shogunate. I would be honored…"

"Oh yeah…" Ron said. Hirotaka got a grin on his face.

"Now… I could have a pop quiz to keep you busy while we eat…but I think... not this time, maybe—Happy Birthday, Ron-san." Ron blinked as Kim gave him a kiss and the others sang happy birthday. It was a bright day out, which was why he was blinking a bit to get the moisture out of his eyes, he concluded.

* * *

The day passed quickly—after the party, the entire school, descended _en mass_ on the village and the village park. Granted the school itself had fields…but this wasn't an event involved at all with schooling. Kim, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka formed a tight pair of couples as they played, and strolled through the village, just enjoying the day—no missions, no training no nothing, just some teens out on the town. Kyoko showed up, gave Ron a _new_ communicator, but suddenly found herself irresistibly drawn to Hirotaka. Ron grinned at his companions predicament as the ten year old attached herself to him. Later that night, Ron found himself and the others at a movie in Tokyo, where they'd driven. For the first time in over a half year he found himself eating real, live popcorn…although the movie, some romance between a failing college student and a backsliding demon wasn't anything he'd ever seen before. It didn't matter. The main attraction was Kim, curled up next to him in the seat, laughing at the movie's jokes…and giving him the odd kiss as the night wore on.

When they got back, Yori and Hirotaka were talking to Ron and Kim, and Hirotaka looked in at the new game machine that had been given to Ron. Yori took one look at Kim and…

"Well, it is very late, and Hirotaka and I must be off." She said, putting her hands on Hirotaka's back and making _sure_ he would, 'be off'. As the door closed, Ron grinned and gave Kim a kiss.

"That was really, really, something, KP."

"Yeah." She said, softly, then turned and headed to the bathroom. Ron paused, and looked around the room, as Rufus dove into a remaining bag of chips.

"Hey big guy." Ron said, grinning, "don't ruin your appetite for breakfast."

"Uh-uh!" the Rodent said, not stopping in the slightest. Ron shook his head affectionately. Maybe when Kim came out they could play a-

"Ron?" Kim said from the door to the bathroom. Ron turned, and saw KP, dressed in her robe.

"Yeah, KP?" Kim walked up to Ron and he suddenly noticed she was trembling.

"I…" Kim paused, and looked into Ron's eyes. "I love you Ron Stoppable." Ron realized, as she put her hands out, that Kim wasn't wearing anything under the robe. He'd seen her nude before—many times, in fact, but now…she was…nude Ron suddenly felt a sensation like a few thousand butterflies start up in his stomach. Kim gave him a long, slow kiss, which Ron reciprocated. She'd done this before—but this kiss was different. It wasn't filled with the artificial passion that the moodulator chip had filled her with…but on a different level, it was the most passionate thing he had ever experienced. Ron put his hands around her, pulling her close as she did him, and they stood together.

"I love you too, KP." Ron said quietly, brushing the red hair back. Ron could feel Kim's trembling, and his own answered it—compared to this, a ship full of nukes was _Easy._ Kim looked at him, and quietly said. "Do you want to… make love?"

_There. I said it._ Kim thought, and for a second a thousand fears gibbered through her mind. What if she'd misread, what if things went wrong, what if what if what if…

"Kim…" Ron replied and paused. "Yes." He said, "More than anything." The two looked into each others eyes.

"Ron." Kim said, _I want… to spend the rest of my life with you_. Her thought continued as the robe slithered off her shoulders, stepping out of it and gently pushing Ron down to the mat, as they kissed.

It was scary, it was awkward, it was wonderful.

* * *

In his sleeping chamber, Sensei blinked as Rufus appeared and promptly took over his pillow.

"Rufus-san…what are you doing here? Why are you not back with Kim and Ron." The rat shook his head, turning a brilliant pink. Sensei looked blinked and then smiled.

"Ah… It is good. Americans can be so…repressed about affection." He said. "You may remain here, Rufus-san. I believe they will be finished by morning."

To be continued.


	12. Reflections and meetings

_Reflections and meetings._

**Authors note:**

**Well, we start to come to the end of this book. Two, maybe three more chapters to go, and then we get to the last book. I hope people are enjoying this—I know I have!**

**I do have one question for other KP fans, however. The two compilation DVD's, Secret Files and Villains, both have "unaired" episodes in them. Can anyone post in the feedback or email me as to whether they're actual episodes or just clip shows, and if so, are they good enough to justify the purchase of the DVD?**

**Thanks!**

**To all those who have sent such kind reviews, thank you, and I hope the end of the ride is worth it.

* * *

**

The school was dark and quiet. In one particular room, two nude forms lay, intertwined, asleep. One pair of eyes flickered open, looking down at the peacefully sleeping woman next to him.

_What do I do now?_ Ron thought. He loved Kim. That much was certain. Loved her more deeply then ever before…but the locker room conversations at school, never talked about what he was feeling right now. The talks were always about who was crushing who wasn't…they all pretty much assumed that love ended all questions. Once you were "In Love" story over, close the book, you've won.

It wasn't that simple, he realized. Everything was the same… tomorrow they would be in Japan, wanted in the U.S…. Except that if there ever had been any thought of walking way, it was gone now. He could no more walk away from Kim than he could chew his arm off. She was his life.

When he and Shego had taken her, mumbling incoherently in a fetal position, his hope, his _only_ hope and desire was that Kim would one day come back, whole and free of her demons, not to a jail cell, or a mental ward. But every step along that path had led to more needs… to be able to protect her, to support her…to help, without controlling.

And now? To be with her for the rest of his life? To be like their parents? Ron thought of the easy camaraderie of Kim's parents, the understated but equally strong love of his own. How did they _get_ to that point?

And would he ever? And of course there was one other thing….

_Thanks Sensei…I've seen enough Science Fiction to know that the guy who gets the super weapon because 'only he could handle it' has a nasty habit of needing it and dying in the last act, right before they roll the credits. _

In her sleep, Kim rolled over and sighed, pulling Ron close to her. Ron inhaled the scent of her hair…and let himself relax into sleep.

* * *

Kim woke up in the early dawn hours. She could feel Ron against her, his warmth, the measured beat of his heart, the way his arms were protectively…but not confiningly, around her. 

_Was this right?_ It had _felt_ right…even through the uncertainty, the giggles… everything. It had felt more right then anything she'd ever done. Kim had fantasized about her first—who hadn't? But somehow in her dreams of the big heroes, she'd missed the true hero. The one who had protected her, made her laugh and let her grow… No matter the cost to himself.

_You want to spend the rest of your life with him? Yes. _Kim thought. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like, five years, ten years, twenty years down the line. She couldn't.

The only thing she could know was that in that future, she would be with Ron. That was a non-negotiable.

* * *

They got up early—Neither Kim nor Ron were certain if they were going to be called out, and they wanted time to shower. 

Well, time to _also_ shower, that was. Afterwards, Ron looked at Kim.

"So um…" Kim grinned.

"Yes, it was my first." She paused, "You?"

"Yeah…" Ron said. Kim impulsively gave him a kiss.

"So…what made you decide to get prepared?"

"I was thinking of it for a while…" Kim said. "So when Shego and I were out, I bought some condoms…." Ron laughed.

"Well, you did better then me—You know every guy has a condom in his wallet at school, right? I got mine in 7th grade... and then you carry it around." He shrugged, "And here I went and lost it on the night I needed it!"

"That's wasn't all you lost." Kim said with a lecherous giggle. "But well…when you have a doctor for a mom, you remember the birds and the bees." Ron blanched.

"What is it Ron?"

"Thinking of the black hole, KP."

"Well, they'll have to shoot me into it as well." Kim said. Ron paused, and kissed her, and spoke in a quieter voice.

"They'll have that chance, KP…because we'll see them again."

Wade took that opportunity to blip in on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Guys I-YACK!" He said, suddenly shielding his eyes. "Umm….wait a minute." The screen went dark. "OK…I, uh, youknow, turned off the ummm… camera thingie."

"Uh-huh…" Kim said.

"Have you been…Moodulated?"

"Nope, Wade." Ron said.

"This is us." Kim added. "So…what's the problem?" She paused, "Besides someone paying us back for forgetting the time difference when we called you first." A groan came from the Kimmunicator.

"Well you just got _me_ good." Kim laughed.

"Sorry Wade—next time we'll put up a do not disturb screen saver."

"Oh, um… next time?…ah…" Kim laughed even harder.

"Wade, what's wrong—didn't you tell us that you and Kyoko have a baby?"

"Virtual baby, Virtual baby!" Wade shouted. Then, calming down, he continued.

"Well, Kyoko and I…we wanted to give you something, Kim." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"And it is?" She asked.

"Well… it's sorta a surprise."

"And you called us early to announce a surprise?" Kim could swear the blue Kimmunicator was blushing. "Well…it's just that Kyoko may need some help coming up to the school… and so I wanted to make certain that someone was…" Kim thought for a moment, and suppressed a quite evil temptation to gibe Wade about his girlfriend. "…and she also has to give it to you and be back down the hill by eight." Wade finished, "School." Kim nodded at that.

"Well, we can all meet her." Ron said, "I'll go rustle up Hirotaka and Yori."

* * *

It didn't take long, although Yori couldn't banish a huge grin from her face looking at Ron and Kim…and Hirotaka seemed to get redder and more embarrassed every time he looked at the two teens. Kim had noticed that Yori was taking absolutely fiendish glee in talking about how wonderfully peaceful the night had been--- and asking how well Kim and Ron had slept…while looking at the Scarlet face of Hirotaka. 

At the bottom of the hill, they saw Kyoko, sitting on several packages, a pink school bag by her. Seeing them, she ran up and gave Hirotaka a hug. Ron grinned.

_Crushing on Hirotaka now—how will I ever survive?_ Kim leaned close into him. _Oh, I guess I'll find a way._

"These are the presents, for Kim-san." Kyoko said. "They are not heavy…but I couldn't carry them up the hill. Sensei is waiting for them.

_She told Sensei?_

"What are they?" Kim asked. Kyoko shook her head.

"That is the surprise, Kim-san." Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. At the top of the mountain, Sensei waited.

"Ah, Kim-san." He said. "It is good to see the night has agreed with you." Kim turned pink. Sensei continued, "I had asked Kyoko and Wade-san to keep this secret from you…but I believe you will both find it useful." With that, Kyoko opened up the first box and handed Kim a suit, something like the form fitting motorcycle suits some women wore…or like a slightly heavier version of Shego's combat suit.

"It…looks nice, Sensei." Kim said.

"Oh, it does more than that." Kyoko said. "Try it, Try it!"She said, almost jumping up and down in excitment. Kim glanced at Ron, who shrugged, and went inside and put it on. As she did, it felt slick…her movements somewhat altered, like the suit was moving with her.

"Are you ready?" Wade's voice spoke, and Kim jumped.

"Wade?"

"Neural induction circuits around your neck." The techno genius said, "Kyoko and I worked on them—you can hear anyone without having to have an ear mike.'

"Nice…" Kim said, "What about talking to you?"

"You'll…have to talk out loud—we haven't gotten the bugs out of reading what you're going to say."

"That's comforting." Kim said. "this is neat!" She paused, "Wait a minute," as she went back outside. Ron looked at her approvingly. The suit was _very_ nice and flattering to her figure…with what looked like a small backpack or pod. Wade and Kyoko were now talking, sometimes stumbling over each other's words.

"The suit is made up of a diamondril carbon fibre composite—smart material-"

"Which can resist up to a .50 caliber bullet—and buffer your internal organs against the shock-"

"-but that's not recommended."

"-it doesn't need batteries-"

"-the skin serves as a solar collector—and it also can drain off heat— or serve as a holographic camouflage unit-"

"And it makes you three times as strong as you are naturally, with flexible myomer muscles-" Kim raised her hands to ward off the assault of info.

"Does it come with a users manual?" She asked.

"Yes." Kyoko said, holding a pink notebook.

"Thanks." Kim said. "Now…slowly, tell me about the suit."

"Well, we told you already." Wade said, "But boiling it down, it's a power augmenting suit that can do just about everything you used to use individual pieces of equipment for. Backmounted jets, grapple gun integral to your arm…everything but weapons. I didn't think you would want those."

"You're right." Kim said.

"When you activate the helmet, it also gives you life support for up to 3 hours." Kyoko continued, "and there are medical subsystems. It can also be set to look like a back pack, or retract the arms and legs to hide under clothes." Kim blinked. This was…really, really something. In fact… Ron picked up on her thoughts.

"Wade… Kyoko…did you do this yourselves?" The two grinned, Wade via the TV screen.

"Not entirely—we took some of our ideas and other developments and merged them together." He paused, "some from DARPA, NASA's Mars explorer…"

"Oh." Kim paused, "Why?"

"It was by my request." Sensei said. "I knew, Kim-san, that you would not be…out of action forever. I also believed that one day, Ron-san would wield the Lotus Blade." He paused, "there are some things he might do that merely human flesh and bone could not keep up with. Since we have no other magic blades… we use our modern magic of technology… but that is not all you have." He said, and gestured to the other box. Kyoko opened them and showed a pair of escrima sticks the same size as the ones she had practiced with, metallic finish gleaming in the light. Kim picked them up, did a few test moves and nodded in approval.

"They are nice." Kim said.

"Now tighten your grip," Wade ordered. Kim did and the sticks started humming, and Kim felt a little more resistance.

"Wow…" Kim said, "Heavier."

"No—more inertia. These sticks can increase the force of the blows." Wade grinned, "And if you press hard enough, you can knock the turret off a tank, or a vault door over."

"I'm ah…" Kim didn't want to refuse, but…

"Don't worry, Kim-san." Kyoko said, "The sticks incorporate limiters and sensors that will not allow them to be used at an innately lethal setting against living flesh."

"Good."

"They also can be used as a quarterstaff by attaching them together." Kyoko demonstrated, "or will attach to your forearms, both for storage and to provide extra defense—the inertial field can be used to slow bullets and other fast moving objects." Kim nodded, somewhat overwhelmed.

"I have to go." Kyoko said, with depression, "Or I will be late for school. If you have any questions…" Sensei nodded, and Yori and Hirotaka left with the young girl. Ron waited until they were out of hearing, and then turned to Sensei.

"Sensei… This just _equals_ the Lotus Blade?" Ron said, thinking of what Sensei had said.

"No, Ron-san…it does not equal the full power of the blade—but is the best technology can provide." Kim was stretching in her armor, rubbing her fingers together.

"That's weird… I can even feel like I'm not wearing anything." She said. Then she blushed. "I mean, it's like I'm not wearing gloves." Sensei coughed,

"You realize, that you must now drill with each other—wearing this equipment, using the Lotus blade…it would not be safe to drill with the other students." Ron soberly nodded.

"We'll get enough of that when we're not using the gadgets." He paused, "I'm not about to become dependent on a bunch of stuff that might up and stop working."

"Wise, Ron-san." Kim ruined Ron's moment of wisdom by giggling.

"Yes, Kim-san?"

"I think Ron is remembering his stint as the Fearless Ferret."

"Is that a school of martial arts?" Sensei said, and then blinked at the two teens who were unable to control their laughter. After they were finished, he turned to Ron.

"Ron-san…I apologize that we could not provide you with a suit, but the expense…"

"No prob." Sensei nodded.

"And there is another reason—often magic interacts poorly with technology…and so we could not be certain it would function." He bowed to the two. "Pleasant day, and I hope you enjoy yourselves."

The rest of the day was occupied with testing the limits of Kim's new equipment. The red headed teen quickly learned that the suit functioned intuitively, and was just as effective as any of her old equipment, with the added bonus of being all in one place. Ron sat by her reading the instruction manual with her.

"Well…" Kim said, "It flies great. She paused, "I wish you had this."

"Don't worry KP." Ron said, "I have the older jetpacks and the lotus blade." He paused, "This is really incredible, though." He paged through it. "Self repairing… linked to your EEG… this is James Bond city." Kim nodded, and Ron noticed her pensive look.

"What KP?"

"I just wonder what Sensei is worried about to give all this?"

"I don't know, KP." Ron said. "But it kinda worries me too."

* * *

June became July, and Kim and Ron worked out—both with the other students, and each other using the blade and suit. Mastering the escrima sticks and the suit took _time_—and it was very important, Kim realized, the first time she misjudged the strength enhancing systems and punched through a brick wall. The escrima sticks were equally hard to master—limiters or not, Kim wanted to be _very_ sure of her mastery of them before she used them against a living human—not that she expected to do _that _very often. 

But their nights were spent working on homework, with Yori and Hirotaka…and of course, making love. Even closer than they'd been before, Ron found himself loving seeing Kim's sweet face when he woke up in the morning, her lighter body sprawled out on top of him. For her part, Kim loved the fact that two people made those hard to get spots in the shower very easy to get…although the other activities definitely eliminated any savings in time.

When not at work, or drill, Kim and Ron often headed into Tokyo, either with or without Hirotaka and Yori…Ron took advantage of his experience with Shego, and took Kim dancing. He always liked 'hip-hop' but Shego had taught him how to dance with a woman. He looked for any sign of apprehension, but Kim hugged him exuberantly, and they had so much fun that the misery of trying to wake up the next morning on only two hours sleep was well worth it.

On July 4th, Kim and Ron even had an impromptu fireworks exhibition with some of the other students, as well as Ron showing off his mastery of the ancient American art of the grill. Kim grinned at that memory, because Ron had dug up a chefs hat from somewhere…as well as a smaller one for Rufus.

* * *

It was just before the end of July that it happened. 

Ron and Kim had just settled down, twining their bodies around each other in the comfortable way they'd come to enjoy…when the guard alarm was sounded. Ron leaped up, and grabbed the Lotus blade, as the lights came on across the compound. Seconds later he was out of the room, clad only in his pajama bottoms. Kim didn't have time to grab the suit, so she simply threw on Ron's pajama top and followed him.

Outside, there was a VTOL—in fact, it looked like _Shego's_VTOL.

"Shego?" Kim wondered, _Why__ didn't she call us?_

"THERE YOU ARE MY BLUE FOX!"

_Oh God. Junior. _Kim growled, slapping a hand to her forehead. She'd gotten out of a bed… with _Ron,_ for this? Where were the Killer Ninjas?

"I have brought you a gift!" Junior called from the cockpit.

_Gift?__ What Gift?_ Then the cargo hatch opened, and four figures were dumped out with a large amount of luggage.

"I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN, MY BLUE FOX!" Then Kim realized that he was wearing the Robin Hood costume.

"He's a hero today?" Ron asked, holding the blade.

"I guess so, but who did he-"

"KIMMIE?!" The voice was unmistakable.

"Mom… Dad….the tweebs?" Kim said, disbelief shading into joy on her face. Ron had an equal expression, only his was shading into the premonition of experiencing a black hole's event horizon at a close range.

* * *

"Father, I am confused." Junior said. 

"About what, my son?"

"When I said I was going to bring Kim's family here, you said it would be an act of villainy….but I am doing a heroic deed."

"Ah yes, Junior…but you see, one can be both heroic and a villain, at the same time… consider how long Kim Possible and her friend have been here… alone…"

"I am still confused."

"I know, Junior.." He sighed "But you will understand one day… now let us return this ship before Ms. Shego discovers our… borrowing of it." He paused, "She may not be happy that I determined their most likely location, either."

"How did you do that, father?"

"Please, Junior. Mr. Stoppable has only been in Japan once, and Ms. Shego was in Japan, and you don't expect anyone to be fooled by that silly mask he was wearing during their 'fight' in Tokyo?"

"Stoppable was the masked fighter? I never would have believed it."

"Sigh. Yes, Junior, I know you would never have believed it."

* * *

_Epilogue:_

_The White House Situation Room was always at the same temperature, with plasma screens to show any part of the world at need, attendants and aids, and the best security measures ever devised by man. There was nothing different outwardly about this meeting, Steve Barkin thought._

_Except the fear that was in the air. _

_"You are telling me that a skipper of a __U.S.__ missile sub attempted to launch on the Russians?" The president asked the Secretary of the Navy incredulously. _

_"Yes Mr. President." The president sat back in shock. _

_"Mr. President…" Barkin said. "That's not all."_

_"Go ahead," The President told his old friend._

_"We've had several incidences of similar forms of mental illness among other officers in charge of weapons of mass destruction." _

_"A drug? Stress?"_

_"None of the above—we can find no unifying factor save their position." Barkin paused, "But the British, French and Israeli militaries have confirmed the same thing…and we believe the Russian's and Chinese have had the same problem." He touched a button and brought a screen up. "A week ago, the Chinese ran what they announced was a "security drill" at a nuclear weapons depot outside of __Beijing__. It looked more like a full scale assault to retake the installation from the troops that were garrisoning it."_

_"Paranormal?" The president asked. _

_"I don't know." Steve replied. "But it's looking like it." The president sighed. _

_"OK—I want to be kept informed, no matter what time it is. Steve, you lead this one—and no pissing over departmental jurisdiction people." It was a sign of the fear, Barkin realized, that there wasn't even a pro forma protest at that demand. _

_"Secretary Danials." The president said. The Secretary of Defense stiffened. _

_"Yes, Mr. President?"_

_"Work with the Joint Chiefs. I want to make sure that **no** __U.S.__ nuclear weapon can be released without the direct authorization of this office."_

_"Yes. Mr. President." _

_What went unsaid was that if it could happen to one man…it could happen to others, even the President._

To be continued.


	13. Meetings and Returns

**Meetings and Returns**

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, this is it-- the last chapter of Book II. Hope everyone enjoyed it. BTW, I couldn't find any canon source for Mr. and Ms. Possible's first names, so I used Jonathon for Mr. Possible, as some other fan pages had that-- If anyone knows the first name for Kim's mom, please let me know.

Thanks for all the reviews, and stay tuned for the conclusion in Book III.

* * *

_Mom and Dad…Mom and Dad…_ Kim's mind kept saying that refrain. _Here… _how and why didn't matter, as she felt her eyes pool with tears and a feeling blaze through her mind.

_"MOM!__ DAD!"_ Kim said and in a rush of running feat bounded squarely into them.

"Kimberly Ann Possible…" Her mother said and then broke down. "Oh my baby, my baby." Ron had come up but waited. Every time someone tried to get a sentence in, it quickly degenerated to joyous tears and a restating of peoples names. Even the Tweebs were caught up in the excitement. After some time, when people were slightly coherent. Kim looked at her family, and through her tears asked,

"How?"

"It was cool!" Jim said, "we woke up on the plane."

"A nice older man spoke to us on the flight over." Her father supplied. He and his wife looked at each other. Mr. Possible continued, "He told us a.. great deal about his adventures with you…"

_Senior.__ Of course._ She looked around at the packages. Luggage from home.

"They _packed_ for you?"

"Yeah!" Tim said.

"Kimmiecub…" Her father then asked, "I know this is going to sound clueless…but why are you a 'blue fox'?" Kim laughed, feeling a tremendous weight lift from her.

"It's a… fad thing." She said. "I…oh Mom, Dad!" Kim said, knowing that she was sounding completely random and not caring.

Ms. Possible looked into her daughters open, happy, _sane_ eyes, with no ghosts in them, and shed her own unashamed tears. They'd obviously woken both of them up. Kim was in her robe and poor Ron was only wearing his pajama pants. She hoped he wouldn't get a cold- Then Dr. Possible's trained eye noticed something her husband had missed. Kim's robe was slightly open, and her shirt was also a pajama top. Large for her frame. The same type as Ron's pajama bottoms.

_Hmmm…._

"I have to tell you so much!" Kim said, bouncing on her feet, and pulling her mother towards her room, not noticing Yori suddenly making desperate _No!_ gestures. It was to no avail. Kim brought her mom up to the room…and suddenly, too late, she remembered. Blinked, turned red while her brain started acting like a slipping transmission. Her mother blinked and looked over her daughters shoulder.

Suddenly, she noticed several things. The mat was too small for two people…unless they were friendly…very friendly. Also…the clothes on the rack were mixed. They were mixed the way people mix clothes when they pay no mind to the nudity…or lack of nudity. The small table by the mat had a number of foil wrapped objects. She blinked.

"So, is this where Kimmiecub sleeps?" Ms. Possible spun and slid the door shut with a toe.

"It's a mess—you know how Kimmie can be about people seeing her room." She paused, "So Kimmie… where can we talk?" Kim looked over at the main meeting hall frantically.

"Oh, ah, um," She was rescued by Sensei walking past.

"This way," He said. The rest of the students were beginning to filter back to their rooms, with Hirotaka and Yori accompanying the group, along with Sensei. When they entered the main hall, Yori and Hirotaka bustled off, returning with tea for everyone. The three then left, leaving the family alone.

Once they'd finished, Kim and Ron told her parents what had happened…with omissions. Dr. Ms. Possible raised her eyebrows at the omissions. Ron was not reluctant to speak of going out with Shego to ruin a slave trading ring…and Kim brought up going out with Shego to make nice with the… _Yakuza?_ Ron blinked at that one.

"You didn't tell me that?!" Ron said accusingly. Kim giggled,

"I was, but after you blessed me out for staying out late with Shego…well, I figured you didn't _need_ to know about us walking into the lion's den."

"Well… you're probably right. Don't do it again."

"Kimmiecub…you went to the _Yakuza?_" Her father asked.

"Well, I had to, Dad." Kim said. "So they wouldn't go after Ron."

"Well, after we get home, we'll just pu-" Ms. Possible gave her husband a light kick to shut him up. He'd been ranting about this all the way over… and in a number of serious arguments they'd had. Mr. Possible broke off and started on another tangent.

"And Kim… why didn't you tell us about the time you lost your parachute fighting that nice but scary older man."

_Oops._

"Oh, well, I…am…" Kim blinked.

"Trying to figure out to explain just how much you edited out?" Her mother supplied.

"Right, I mean, no, I mean…yeah." She said, looking embarrassed. "I figured that you picked it up on Mother's day." Now it was her mothers turn to look embarrassed in front of her husband.

"Well, maybe I did a little editing as well." She said. Neither Ron nor Kim missed the slight tightening of her father's lips.

But Dr. Possible _did_ notice the omissions. Ron hadn't been reluctant to mention he'd stayed in the same room as Kim during her ordeal…up until a month ago. Her one test question about that was met with a series of frantic glances and stutters.

As they got to the end of the story. Ron looked up and asked.

"What about Mom and Dad?" He said.

"They handled it… as well as could be expected." Ms. Possible said. "A certain little green and black bird left a note on our doorstep a few weeks later." She laughed. "here it is, in fact." holding it out to Kim. Kim and Ron looked at it, noticed how much it had been folded…as if it had been reread almost once a day.

* * *

_Psycho Kimmie is fine and so is her boyfriend. Don't try to contact unless you want to screw her up even more than she is now. Wait._

_Shego.

* * *

_

"Ah." Ron said. Ms. Possible looked at him seriously.

"That's why we didn't contact you, or try to find you." She shrugged, "I know it sounds terribly naïve of us, but we…trust Shego and Drew." Kim and Ron glanced at each other.

"Drew?" Kim said, "Oh, you mean Drakken…" She paused, "What's he been doing…"

"He's patented a new invention." Kim sighed,

"What, a death ray, laser beam, or mind control chip?" Ms. Possible laughed.

"None of the above." She said. "He was always into cloning, and he and DNAmy, well… it was never a big deal, if you just want to conquer the world, but he's developed a method of cloning individual organs." At the teens' gazes, Ms. Possible sighed and continued, "Remember Kimmie—what's the biggest limit on transplants."

"Oh…" Kim said, a light dawning, "The number of donor organs available!"

"Right…"

"Dr. D isn't in the business any more?" Ron said,

"Oh, he still rants." Kim's father assured them. "Especially now that he has to pay for everything."

Meanwhile, Ron was having his own thoughts.

_I can't tell them._

_You must. _

_They'll kill me. They'll kill Kim._

_No they won't. And even if they would, you owe them the truth._

"And so everything is just hunky doory!" Mr. Possible said.

"Not exactly." Ron quietly said. "Mr. and MS. P…there's something I need to tell you."

_Of course if it comes to it, you are in a ninja school with a **very** well stocked infirmary…_

Mr. Possible listened, blinked and then started to swell up. Ron had the sense of watching high speed timelapse photography of a rattlesnake striking at a mouse…from the Mouse's perspective.

"Ronald STOPPABLE! HOW COULD YOU-" He started.

"Dad-"

"YOU JUST WAIT YOUNG LADY, I'LL TALK TO YOU IN A MOMENT!"

_Yep, definitely gonna need that infirmary. _Ron thought.

Ms. Possible put her fingers to her mouth and cut her husband off with a deafening whistle.

"I agree." She said when he stopped. "This is inexcusable. How dare you use a room instead of a… 1975 station wagon." Kim and Ron blinked. What? What was she talking about?

"And taking so long, you're 17 Ronald, and Kim is almost 17! Why, some people get started at 15 and 15 and a half."

_What?_ The two teens thought. Then Kim and Ron looked over at her father.

Her father who was beginning to turn a slow, brick red color….up to his ears, down to his neck.

"And…" Ms. Possible said. "You even had the poor judgment to stay aware of your surroundings. What kind of experience is that, when you don't have to hear a tapping on the window, look up and see your mother staring down at you?!"

_1975 station wagon…why that was what…**Nana** owned?_ Kim really considered sticking her hands in her ears—there were some things that she really, REALLY didn't want to know and the image of her parents getting hot and heavy in the same station wagon that Nana had driven a much younger Kim…eeuwww…

Now Mr. Possible was the mouse, looking disbelievingly at the Rattlesnake that had replaced his wife, which was lazily looking at him, deciding whether to strike or not.

"Dear…this isn't really-" He said, pointing at the two teens and the two preteens—who looked like they just found the El Dorado of blackmail material. Her mother gave a smile.

"Why _yes_, you're right… we'll just step into the next room." She said. "You stay here…if you don't mind?"

"No." Ron said. If Ms. Possible wanted to phrase an order as a question, that was fine with him. The twins looked around, and the minute the parents vanished, they took off. Kim and Ron didn't do a thing.

"You didn't have to tell." Kim said quietly.

"Yeah, I did, KP." Ron said, "You know why." Kim nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." She quietly said, and took his hands in hers. "So…what do you think they're doing?"

"Deciding on electrocution of beheading, probably." Ron said. "Or…maybe not."

"Don't worry, Ron…I'll be with you." Kim smiled, "Hey…compared to everything else…" Ron saw the worry in her eyes.

_Compared to everything else, risking your family when you've just seen them again is a pretty big deal._ Ron put his arm around her.

"Well, we'll just wait and hear the music."

* * *

"Dear, how could you do that!" Mr. Possible said, angrily. "You heard what Ronald said, what he admitted to!"

"Yes." His wife said, quite unfazed. "And if young love is any indication, probably they've been having sex on an average of several times a day. Your point is?" Her husband blinked. Blinked again.

"That's…Kimmycub!" Said the man who would always remember her as the young child, as Senor senior had refreshed his memories most dramatically. His wife nodded.

"That…but she's also grown up, Jonathon."

"Not enough for that—and with Ronald-" Ms. Possible frowned.

"And why not 'with Ronald?'" She asked.

"If you-"

"Remember the last time we saw Kim?" His wife asked.

* * *

"_Jesus, what kind of stuff did she **take**?" The paramedic said as the toxicology readout came back. Kim's mother looked at it, banishing her desire to wail in the discipline of her calling. _

_"It's some form of cocktail—both uppers and downers." She frowned. "We can't administer anything else…"_

_"Got that in one, Doc—" The paramedic said. "Look at the BP—kid or not, much more and her heart is going to blow right through her chest." The emergency room supervisor came up to them._

_"The other three aren't critical—I've prepped a room for her, but we need to strap her down."_

_"That isn't nee-" Mr. Possible started and the surgeon turned to him. _

_"I've got six cops with serious injuries, and a lot of other patients to think about. Yes, it is." But the moment the first strap was done, Kim…came to. Or at least part of her did. _

_"NO! NO! DON'T BURY ME, PLEASE DON'T, I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL PLEASE DON'T DO IT, I CAN'T SEE!" Her words died in a mad scream as she started fighting against the bonds, so hard that one, rated for a far larger individual parted with an explosive snap._

_"Damn, she's going to kill herself."_

_"Give me a tranq!"_

_"Can't—drug interactions."_

_"Shit!" Mr. Possible moved forward, but a beefy cop shoved him back. Family always tried to reason… or held back. _

_"Take her loose and we'll get the straitjacket on her."_

_"Ready?"_

_"Do it." Kim was released and immediately grabbed by two big cops. There was no technique to her fighting, merely flailing and a wordless scream as she struggled. Even so, one cop caught a fist to the eye as they grabbed her. _

_"Dammit, hold her!"_

_"I'm trying!" _

_"She's hurting her arm."_

_"We'll handle it after we get her secured!" A few moments later, Kim was secured, arching her back, fighting for all she was worth. Then, like some strings had been cut, she relaxed. _

_"Mommy? Daddy?" She said. Mr. Possible came forward…maybe she was back, maybe she could be released. If she could get home, they could make everything right. _

_"Is Josh here? I don' want to forget his birthday party…" She said, talking about something that had happened six months ago. "Oh, I need to get a new cheerleading outfit…no big." Another event, not even related to the first, and occurring a year ago. Kim looked up, but her parents realized she wasn't seeing them…wasn't seeing the hospital as two attendants put her in a wheelchair and took her off to the violent psych ward. _

_"No_ Bonnie,_ we're not going with that routine," She said to another phantom as she vanished down the hall. _

_

* * *

_

Mr. Possible shook himself, wiping his eyes as he did whenever he thought of that day.

"And remember what we feared—Kim dead, Ron dead, maybe she'd gotten free and kicked Ron out of that VTOL over the Pacific ocean only to crash soon after deciding to hide under water; Or at the least, she was one of those people you see on the street, muttering to themselves?" She paused, "Even after Shego's letter there was always the worry—what was happening to her, was she better, was she worse?"

"And now we find that-" Mr. Possible started, but again his wife didn't let him finish.

"We find that our daughter is alive, and sane, and _happy_. And we have one _man_ to thank for this. Ron! Our Ron. He knew that she wasn't able to handle it—he even told me!" Kim's mother said, dabbing at her eyes. "I didn't listen. None of us did, except for Shego and Steve Barkin…and it was Ron who made the difference." She paused, and continued, "And then, he helped her detox—Jonathon…that means he held our Kimmie when she was hallucinating, and puking all of that poison out of her system and cleaned her when she defecated on herself…."

"I know he did that…" Her husband said, "But how-"

"They're getting an early start. So did we, and well, we were less ready. Be honest—if the run up to you taking my virginity had been three weeks of cleaning off vomit and crap, what would you have said?" Jonathon paused, and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I dear, if our roles were reversed. But those two have gone beyond where we can tell them "no."…and I for one, hope and pray for the day when I can number Ronald Stoppable as my son in law. For whatever reason Ron was the only one of us who could reach what was left of Kimmie and I'll always love that kid for that." Jonathon turned to the wall for a moment, and felt his wife's hands on his shoulders. He reached up and awkwardly patted one.

"It's just that… this shouldn't have happened. We should have protected her from 'them'…from going thru this." He paused, and cleared his throat. "I'm not even angry at Ron…much. But _he_ shouldn't have had to do this without us…to grow up so fast."

"I know…but they're grown up now…and we can't try to shove them back in the box. Kim's _happy_ Jonathon…I'm happy were hear to see it after all Kim's been thru. And since the day that she was born wasn't her being happy the only thing we've wanted for her?" He turned and held his wife.

"You're right." He said, and saw that she was crying as well. "It's hard to see them grow up…" But, and his voice became more determined. "The one thing we spoke of? It's non-negotiable."

* * *

In the hall, Kim and Ron were sitting still. The Yakuza interview had been good practice for it, Kim thought. Then, their parents, eyes red, came back into the room.

"Ronald…I'd like to talk to you, please." Mr. Possible said. Ron rose and walked over to him.

"Yes, Mr. Possible?"

"We'll… walk." He said. The two vanished from the room, leaving Kim and her mother alone.

"Mom."

"Kim." Kim paused.

"I'm sorry if Ron and I sleeping together has hurt you…" She paused, "But I can't say it was wrong…and I was the one who initiated it, he didn't take advantage of our situation."

"When?" Her mother said.

"On Ron's birthday." Dr. Possible smiled.

"Well, I saw that you were taking precautions."

"Yeah." Kim said. "I'm barely back to handling myself—I don't need any, ah…"

"Buns in the oven?" Her mother asked. Kim nodded.

"You don't sound… really angry." Kim said, and braced herself.

"Kimmie…" Her mother paused and gave a laugh "right now I don't know what I am. I thought I might never see you again…and that worse, you might never find yourself again." She shrugged, "I had hoped this wouldn't happen—but to be honest I really can't see anything else happening." She laughed, "I just thought it would happen in your senior year, at least."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kimmie?" Kim suddenly looked much younger.

"I'm sorry I didn't call…but… I needed to…" Her gesture took in herself, and by extension what she'd been when she'd first arrived.

"I know Kimmie." Her mother said.

* * *

Ron and Mr. Possible walked out into the cool air.

"So." Kim's father said. "You've been having sex with Kim."

"Yes sir." Ron said.

"And…where do you go from here?" Mr. Possible asked.

"From here?" Ron said, indicating the school, "I don't know." He paused, "But from where we are me and KP…"

"Well?"

"Mr. Possible." Ron turned to face her father, and Mr. Possible noticed that his eyes were steady, without the self effacing joking that he'd been so known for. "I would like to marry Kim."

_Well, you asked._

"Have you told Kim?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her family's blessing, Mr. Possible."

"When were you thinking of getting married—presuming you_ get_ our blessing?" Jonathon asked.

"Within the year." Ron said. "If Kim says yes."

"You haven't asked her?"

"No. Like I said, I wanted her family's blessing. Mr. Possible…you mean so much to her." Mr. Possible sighed. Yep, his wife was right. These two were no longer in the 'foolish teen heart' category.

_But Kim wasn't destroyed, and this man is one of the main reasons, Jonathon. And be honest… Ron would make a damned fine son in law._

"Yes. You do." He said. "But you might want to wait a day or so—Kimmie's a little…"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yes." He paused, "What about your money situation—you're behind in school and-"

"Oh don't worry about that." Ron said, "We're keeping up in school—Mr. Barkin made certain of that…and well, my last bank statement was just under 6 million dollars."

"For _Nacos?_"

"Um…" _And blowing up a ship full of nukes and breaking up a slaving ring…but I'll mention that tomorrow. _"Most of it."

"And here I spent fifteen years in school to earn a tenth that much." Possible shook his head ruefully.

"One last thing." And there was a sudden aggrieved tone to Kim's father's voice.

"Yes?"

"How long _have_ you been sleeping together… I mean I know that I can be…unperceptive, but you weren't sleeping together when you were in high school…or Junior high?"

"Me?" Ron said grinning.

"Good." Mr. Possible said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tweebs had paused, outside of the hall with Kim and her mother in it. A few seconds later, they were putting a strange gadget up to the wall. Every bit of juicy black mail would be theirs… When suddenly they felt a presence behind them, and Hirotaka lifted both kids bodily.

"You were sloppy, and noisy." He informed them sternly. "Come, I will tutor you in the arts of the ninja." The two looked at each other, and then back at Hirotaka.

"Hoosha!" They said, as Hirotaka took them off to his first centering exercise. Behind them, the device lay abandoned in the corridor. A stealthy form dropped from the ceiling and Yori considered it. It would be important for her to help Kim and Ron…and everyone knew intelligence was an important part of any operation. She picked up one of the mikes….

And suddenly, a thumb and forefinger took one of her ears, and started pulling. Yori, unbalanced, saw that Sensei, without breaking stride, was dragging her out of the hall.

"Sensei—sorry, sorry, owowowow!"

* * *

Later, Sensei had made preparations for the Possible's to have their own rooms, and everyone made their good nights. Even all the excitement in the world didn't solve the evils of a time lag…and soon Mr. and Ms. Possible were in a room with their luggage. Mr. Possible was on the mat, staring straight up.

"This is working well," He said. "But I'm certain that Kim and Ron are very tired and are _sleeping_. Yes. They're Sleeping." His wife shook her head affectionately, and turned to him.

"Yes dear, they're sleeping" She smiled, "And because we can do so without worries or fear, for the first time in a long time…" She let her night gown fall to the floor. "Do you mind if we do some _sleeping_ just like they have been?"

Meanwhile.

"So Kim."

"Yes Ron?"

"The parents are ok with this."

"Yes."

"And absolutely no black holes in my future?."

"No black holes."

"Then why is the fact that their just five doors down mean that I am not…"

"Uh-huh, I know what you mean."

"Think this will wear off?"

"I _hope _so." Kim said, facing her lover. "Or we'll just have to go and rent that little hotel room you and Shego stayed in." Ron grimaced.

"What?"

"Not with the Tweebs here what if they followed us? Could you imagine unleashing them on Tokyo?"

"Well, if it survived Godzilla…" She paused, "You're right. It'd be toast." Then Kim blinked.

"Where did the tweebs go, anyway?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Tim and Jim sat in their trunks, on a stone. _This_ wasn't very ninja like. Hirotaka sat crosslegged like them.

"When are we going to learn how to be Ninja's?" Tim asked.

"First, you must be silent under any stimulus. Are you ready?"

"For wha-" Hirotaka pulled the lever, lowering the small dam above them that let the glacier fed stream pour over…onto the three. Hirotaka was completely unaffected, even his hair staying the same. Jim and Tim…

"EAIIIIGGGHHHH!"

"Ninja's do not scream, or let their teeth clatter." He informed the two blue kids. Then he paused. "Nor do they hug to share body warmth. After a few minutes to cleanse our souls, we will begin on our morning excercises."

"But, i-i-its not light yet!"

"Of course not! Why would we waste light doing exercises! Light is for combat drills!"

The next morning, Kim and Ron were up, as usual, and Mr. and Ms. Possible were woken to the sound of the summer students practicing and working. Both Kim and Ron were leading several younger students in exercises, pausing to correct a stance or make a point.

"Mom…dad…save us." They heard the weak voices, as their sons crawled towards the door.

"Tim, Jim?" Mr. Possible asked, "What's the problem?"

"We asked to be…ninjas." They said. "That was dumb…" Abruptly, Hirotaka was there, looking immaculate.

"Ah…here you are. It is time for our midday jog to relax." The two blinked.

"Where to?"

"To here, to the top of the mountain."

"But we're already up here!"

"Ah—you are right. We shall jog _down _the mountain, and then return—it shall be even more relaxing—half the trip is downhill."

"Have fun boys!" Their parents said.

"Maybe we should look into hiring them as babysitters when we get back home?" Ms. Possible said.

"It certainly would have helped with Kimberly." Her husband agreed.

* * *

At lunch, there was much talking and chatting, with the Possible's sharing a table with Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka—and the twins who were trying to avoid falling asleep…but Mr. Possible seemed pensive. Finally, he looked at Kimberly.

"Kim…" He paused, and continued, "I have to, well…tell you something."

"What is it Daddy?"

"I want you to stop doing the hero stuff— It's too dangerous. until you're 18 you're still a minor so I'm sorry but my mind is made up this is final." Everyone stopped eating.

_Oh boy._ Ron thought. Maybe he should have told them that everything Kim had done so far was to prepare herself to return to the world…and mentioning the suit of supertech battlearmor probably wasn't a good idea right now. Kim looked…. Odd.

_She isn't angry…what the hell?_ Ron thought.

"Until I'm 18?"

"Yes… Kim…it isn't just for you… our family almost didn't survive this." Ron noticed that the twins were completely quiet and serious.

Kim nodded.

"Okay."

"Yes?" Her mother and father turned and looked at each other. Then back at Kim.

"That's…a bit fast, Kimmie." Ms. Possible said.

"Not really—I won't have much room for heroing where I'm going." She paused. "I want to go back to Middleton, with you. To turn myself in."

"What?"

"No way sis,"

"Kim-san!"

"Kim, that's about the most-"

"QUIET!" Kim said. Everyone looked at her, and her father started up.

"Kimmiecub…there are multiple felony charges outstanding against you! If they choose to try you as an adult…you could spend decades in jail."

"Not to mention you weren't in your right mind!" Ron added.

"I know." Kim said, "I know." She repeated. "But I _have_ to do this. Dad, you say you want me to give up the hero business, right?" Mr. Possible nodded mutely.

"I can't _be_ a hero…not until I face what I did." She turned to Ron. "And I can't be Shego, Ron. I can't wonder if I'm going to be arrested, or what to do if someone decides to try and arrest me." She continued voice soft, but steady. "And I did it to myself—I could have asked for help, from any of you…but I didn't, because I wanted to 'do it myself' It wasn't as if someone _made_ me take those drugs."

"You had been traumatized, Kimmie." Her mother said.

"And the police officers I hurt weren't? _Bonnie_ wasn't? The last I heard, she was still in therapy."

"Yes." Her mother said, "Bonny has come over to our house a few times, Kim." Her mother paused. "She forgives you… in fact…" Kim's mother reached under the table to her purse, and handed Kim a paper. It was the school paper and Kim took it.

"Read the editorial. I was going to show it to you later." Kim looked.

LET THEM MARCH. It was by Bonnie. She blinked reading down, until she came to a single passage.

"Kim and Ron have done so much for us—is it too much to let them march? This school can't do anything about the law, but can at least say that they'll be with the class of 2006 when it walks up the aisle." Kim found herself blinking rapidly.

"See?" Her mother said. Kim nodded, but looked back steadily.

"But it doesn't change the fact I broke the law, Mom… I hurt people. I know it wasn't completely me, but some of it was… you know drugs don't produce anything that isn't there." Kim held her hand up, "I can remember what it felt like to have Shego's neck in my hands, to attack those police officers, to hear them scream when I broke their bones." She paused. "I can't be a good guy if I don't obey the law, and I can't be a bad guy…at all." Kim shrugged, "So I'll go back. My life with all of you has to be free and clear. I never want to lose it again." There was dead silence in the room.

"I'll go pack." Ron said.

"Ron?" Kim said, "You should stay here."

"Nope—I can be a character witness….and who ever heard of a fiancée leaving his partner in the lurch?"

"I-what?"

"You heard. I asked Mr. Possible yesterday…so with his blessing, I'm asking you. Will you marry me, someday Kimberly Ann Possible?" You could have heard a pin drop. Kim blinked, blinked again.

"You may be waiting a while." She said softly.

"Maybe…but I will wait."

"Then…yes." She looked at the others. Kim was scared. Now that she'd said it, she was thinking of their room, of Tokyo…all the people she'd met here, the ones who had helped her. But she was right. She had to go…because until she came full circle, she couldn't heal herself….not entirely.

"We should start packing." Kim said to Ron.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_Shego entered the house on the outskirts of Middleton…and the lights stayed off. The mercenary tensed—the lights were on an independent circuit—they **should** have come on…but equally, anyone who could bypass that circuit could also bypass the alarms. _

_The house was like anyone of a dozen she owned, or rented (not by the name of Shego, of course), and it had racks of clothes, food…but few personal touches. It was a sterile place—a place of refuge, not a living home. She was the only one who used them now—Dr. D had his little arrangement with the feds, leaving Shego as a free agent once again. _

_It was ironic—after all his screwy plots, the federal government had been willing to cut a deal for him and not for her…not that she would have asked. Best to be free and independent…because like she'd told Kimmie, the government could be awfully cold blooded when you ceased to be of use to them. She wondered how Kimmie and Ron were doing—hopefully screwing like monkeys. They were good kids, even if hopelessly, pathetically, naïve. _

_It was then that the smell hit her. A gagging stench of rotted meat and coppery, old, blood. Shego gasped and tried to breath through her nose. What the hell _was_ that? Finally, she decided and called her fire to her, to see what was in the building. _

_She wanted to puke. Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas were there… what was left of them. Some of them had been smashed into the walls so hard that they'd left impressions. Others had been ripped apart, limb from limb. _

_"Hello Shego…" The voice came from above her. She spun around hands at the ready. In the green light, Monkey First grinned at her, perched on the side of the wall, casually pulling one of his ninjas apart. The cracking and tearing sound of bone and cartilage caused Shego's gorge to rise._

_"You helped that Possible slut a year ago. I thought you would have **liked** her demise." He said. "And then working with Ron…distracting me. Do you know how much money that ship's cargo would have brought me?" _

_**"You…"** She hissed. _

_"No…not me." He said. Shego blinked. The air around him was…twisting, warping, as if there was something about him that hurt to be near. It was wrong…more wrong than anything she'd ever felt before. Unexpectedly, Shego found herself afraid. _

_"When I lost the ship, I lost everything…the buyers were not…understanding, you see." He said. "And so I had nothing to lose, in the water, in the steam, but to ask my benefactors…my _true_ benefactors for aid. And they granted it." He hopped down, moving in an odd disjointed gait. Shego found herself backing up…the air…the material around him, the floor he was on…she could swear it was **screaming…**_

_"I kept looking for mystical monkey power, you know…and breaking Stoppable, was to be vital step… but one I could never achieve…until I thought to look to what lay **behind**, mystical monkey power." One of the dead Monkey Ninjas was near him… in the aura, and it was rotting—like a time lapse photograph, maggots devouring skin even as it fell into corruption. _

_"I heard them, whispering in the dark…and I called to them…and they answered Shego…not like the little gods people go to on Sunday… **My** benefactors talk back."_

_"Keep away from me!" Shego said. She could slice him, gut him like a trout…so why was she trembling? _

_"They found me, understood my quest for power. They spoke to me, whispered to me in the night, showed me what I'd been looking for…they gave me such power…and such servants." He said, giggling. He blinked, and Shego gasped and leaped back. One blink, and his eyes were pure black, like empty holes. Then, they were back to 'normal'. _

_"They can even see through me, when They desire…and show me other things, like her mewling in that Coffin. Dr. Drakken shouldn't have done anything. I'm afraid that They are displeased with him now."_

_"What do you want?" Shego snarled. _

_"I want to go over good times with you, Shego…" He said, and then moved. Moved like lightning. Like Shego was standing still. But Shego somehow managed to dodge him and struck back. _

_And screamed. The aura around him felt like it was twisting her, leaving unclean worms running through her perception. She yanked her hands away from him, feeling sick, dizzy. Her arms were on fire, and her green flame turned sickly, went out. In the darkness, he seized her, then slammed her down to the ground. Shego gasped and with a supreme effort, called her flame back-- to gut him like a fish. _

_And the plasma splashed off steel hard skin uselessly, doing nothing more than ruining his shirt. _

_"That shirt cost money, Shego dear…but what is a shirt between friends. I have one service to ask of you." He said. _

_"What do you want me to do?" Shego said, struggling against him. He reached up and ripped her jumpsuit, down from collar to crotch, exposing her to his gaze. _

_"Oh, Shego…It's not what do I want you to **Do**… It's what I want you to **Be****… **I want you to be a little messanger … the annunciation of my return, as it were…that their little temples, little cities, little stinking homes will burn, all burn…" he crooned to her, "It's only fair, don't you agree?" He paused, one hand holding her wrists helpless in a grip of iron. His other hand dipped down. "But I don't want you squirming." He finished, as he revealed his other hand._

_Holding a railway spike. _

_"Scream if you want. This will hurt a great deal."_

_The building was in a bad part of town, and few people lingered out at night. Of those, none were the type to go investigate screams, no matter how loud or desperate… _

_Even when the screams became very shrill… _

To be concluded in Book III.


End file.
